


Sonic: Adventures on Earth

by Angelwatt123



Category: Sonic X
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Helen is the protagonist, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwatt123/pseuds/Angelwatt123
Summary: When a rescue mission to save Cream from Dr. Eggman goes horribly wrong, Sonic accidentally cause a powerful Chaos control.Now they are trap in a new, unfamiliar world, Sonic & the gang along with their new friend Helen, they must find all seven Chaos Emerald in order to return home, while stopping the evil doctor from taking over Earth.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 31





	1. Gotta go fast

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, before you read I want to let you know this story will not have some certain characters in it like Chris mum and dad, and some other minor characters. The reason? Well first it is a AU (in case you haven't seen the tag.), Second it's because I just couldn't find a way to make them fit in or I think they're better off out of the story.  
> Before you start leaving hate comments about me leaving Chris out, I just want to say I don't hate or like Chris. Honestly I just feel indifferent towards him. I would like to rewrite his character but honestly I'm kinda afraid to let him slip back to his old self. Grandpa Chuck, Ella and Takana, I love them but I can't find a way to let them be part of a main cast without someone to take over Chris spot. So I decided if I could I will try to let them appear at least one chapter, bear in mind they will likely be minor characters.
> 
> Also some episodes will change, not all of them only a few. I won't tell you which one but you will find out.
> 
> One last thing, I'm definitely doing season 1 and 2. As for season 3 I might, it depends really. If you guys want me to write season 3 then I will. I will have to rewatch it so I can remember what happened.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy the story.

**Mobius: Robotropolis - 10:30pm**

An loud alarm set off in the city made of metal. Robots, all different shapes and sizes prepared their weapons ready for combat against a super sonic creature.

Without warning three swatbots were destroyed by a powerful spin dash. Noticing this the buzzbomber and crabmeat fire lasers towards the blue blur. Left and right a blur blue destroyed badniks with ease. With each badniks he destroyed a small Mobian was set free. They ran off without looking back. The blue hedgehog name Sonic stopped himself and quickly check the damaged he'd cause with a smirked.

With unbelievably super speed he ran towards the tallest tower in the city. The lair and lab were his greatest enemy lives in this curse city. Of course it wasn't that simple to enter, he didn't want it to. After all it will be pretty boring. Badniks, Swatbots and few other robots fire lasers and missiles towards the speedy critter. He smirked and dodge the attack with no issues. He spin dash at the robots before continuing running.

A single missile launch right towards him in high speed ,before it got anywhere near him, bullets were blasted at the missile making a small explosion in mid-air.

Sonic looked up in the sky and gave thumbs up to the Tornado pilot, who's a two-tail fox Mobian called Tails, with a passenger behind him who's a pink hedgehog Mobian called Amy. On the right wing was a red echidna called Knuckles. He was very unamused at the blue hedgehog antics. Tails return the thumbs up and lower his plane near the ground. 

"Alright guys get down there and kick some robots butts!"He shouted as Knuckles and Amy jumped off the plane.

The duo ran towards the robots with a battle cry. The echidna punched and smashed robots one after another, leaving large holes in the robots bodies. The pink hedgehog grabbed her hammer out of nowhere and swing her hammer to the robots, leaving them completely crushed. Tails in the mean time shoot out bullets and launch out missiles at the robots below him.

Knowing his friends can handle the robots he rushed inside to help a innocent young rabbit and a Chao.

* * *

Inside the lab Orbot witnessed the Mobians annihilated his master robots. "Doctor! Sonic and his allies are invading the base!"

A large egg shape man chuckled at the news. "Perfect. Once I place the final Chaos Emerald I will not only gain more robots, but also watch as that filthy rodent fall to his defeat."

"He won't let you win Eggman." The doctor cringed at the nickname the Mobians gave to him some years ago. Which totally doesn't sound threatening or funny. He glared at his hostages, who are trapped in a small dome. "No matter how many robots you sent out to hurt people Mr Sonic always beats you." The Chao cooed in agreement.

"It's Doctor Ivo Robotnik! Get it right kid! Just because he happen to win so far it doesn't mean he's going to keep on winning forever, Cream."

Unknown to them on the rafter a shadow silhouette figure was watching them, well, more precisely the red Chaos Emerald in the doctor hand.

"What exactly is this machine?" Cream asked curiously.

"Glad you ask, Creamy dreamy." The little girl greatly cringed at the nickname. "Do you remember the roboticizer that I used for turning Mobians into robots?"

She hugged Cheese nervously. She knew about it but she to young to remember the details. "The one that Sonic destroyed a couple years ago."

"Indeed. I'm remaking it, but this time it will turn everyone into robots within 100 miles, of course it exclude anyone in this tower."

"How horrible!" She shrieked. Cheese hugged Cream tighter in fear. "Mr Sonic would never let you get away with this."

Just as Eggman was going to reply Bokkun quickly flew in and shut the door behind him. "Doctor he's here!"

A blue blur spin dash to the door leaving a large hole in the middle. Sonic skid on the floor a bit before stopping in front of Cream and Cheese. "You two okay?"

They nodded. "Mr Sonic, Dr Eggman is going to use that machine to turn people into robots!"

For a glimpse second Sonic face darkened. "Roboticizer? Well I better end this quick."

Cubot quickly pressed a blue button before Sonic could begin to attack. A small dome trapped Sonic inside of it, leaving him no room to run around. The hedgehog hit the glass dome multiple times, but to no avail. The doctor laughed cruelly at his arch nemesis situation.

"It's no use rodent. I have finally won and as a consolation prize I will let you watch as your friends turn into my servants." He grinned widely at Sonic furious expression. "Oh my, what's the matter? Remembering something, or more accurately, someone?"

He grunted angrily as he watched the mad scientist place the last Emerald into the machine. The former clutched his fists tightly, slightly shaking. Quickly, he spin dash to the glass dome. Spinning on one spot and not stopping, not even when the glass start to crack.

Bokkun yelped in surprised when he saw a crack on Sonic dome getting bigger. "Um, doctor..."

"Not now Bokkun!" The crack gets bigger.

"But..." 

"I said-"

Glass shattered all over the ground floor. Sonic spin dash to the machine, because of that the machine began to malfunction. The Chaos Emeralds glow brightly almost blinding everyone but the robots in the room. Eggman gasped breathlessly. "What have you done?"

Soon everyone in the room was swallowed by the bright white light.

Outside of the tower the robots and the Mobians stopped fighting when they saw a massive white light slowly consuming Robotropolis.

"What is that?" Amy asked in awe.

"Chaos control." Knuckles said before he, Amy, Tails and the rest of the surrounding area was taken by the light.

* * *

**Earth: Smiths house, August 29th - 11:00pm**

A blonde hair girl yawned as she watch the film credits on the wide screen TV. The film she was watching was called 'Mutant zombie aliens'. The movie was... Interesting at the very least. It had many cliche moments and cringy romance, but it was pretty funny, even though it was supposed to be a serious horror movie. 

"What did you think of the movie, Helen?" An African American descendant women spoked as she clean up the leftover popcorn her and Helen eaten earlier.

"It was funny." She giggled. "It's one of those movies that are so bad it's good. Oh, please don't tell mum that, Becky."

"You know I wouldn't do that. I must admit your mum acting skills has greatly improve."

"I know. After five years of acting she finally got a main lead. Even though this movie isn't that great." She sheepishly smiled.

"Alright!" Becky clapped her hands together. "Time for bed."

"Aw, can't I stay up a little longer." Helen batted her eyelashes at her nanny innocently.

"Nice try, kid. That may on work on me a few years ago, but I'm completely immune to it now. Plus it's past eleven, you should of went to bad an hour ago."

"It was worth a shot." Helen muttered to herself as Becky push her wheelchair to her bedroom.

Helen pulled over her cover and pushed herself of the wheelchair to lay into her bed. "Hey Becky, is my dad still in the garage?"

"Better question is, when isn't he in the garage." The nanny sat down on the end of the bed. "But, yeah, he's there still. Probably asleep by now."

"I hope he's sleeping on his hammock this time."

"I have my doubts. Anyway, a few more days until you go back to school. How does it feel to know this is your last year at elementary school?"

"Honestly, I can't believe I'm going to middle school next year. It doesn't feel like I'm in sixth grade." Helen pulled her covers up to her chin. "I can't wait to have miss Westerly again, she my favorite."

"That's great to hear. Anyway, time to sleep." Becky yawned as she stretch her arms.

She stand up and walked over to Helen door, before she can open it she heard Helen's voice. "Do you think I'm finally going to make a friend this time?"

She gazed at Helen over her shoulder. "Those kids got to be stupid not wanting to be your friend."

"You said that last year, and the year before, and the year before that." She said timidly.

"Well I'm one hundred percent sure you are going to make a friend. I can just feel it."

"I take your word for it." Becky took one last glanced at Helen before leaving the room and gently shuted the door.

The young girl silently sighed as she looked at the light pink ceiling. She avert her gaze to the window on her left. Outside she can see a glimpse of the garden, full with beautiful flowers and couple of vegetable patch. Her blue eyes widened when she spotted seven bright shooting stars. Quickly she put her hands together in a prayer position.

_"Dear wishing star, may I make a selfish request? If you don't mind I would like someone who would let me feel included, someone who will play with me, someone who will listen to my problems, someone who won't treat me differently. Please, all I ask for is a friend."_

* * *

**Station Square - 11:15pm**

The blue hedgehog groaned in pain as he fluttered his eyes open and pushed himself up from the ground. "What happened?"

Sonic jumped at the sudden loud noise behind, when he turned around he saw bright light coming his way. By instinct he dodge out of the way. He didn't have time to breath when another one appeared out of nowhere, again he moved out of the way. When he looked around his eyes widened in complete confusion and slight fear.

Strange machines that remain him of Eggman robots were making loud noise. It was loud enough for people around the area to have a look of what's going on. 

Sonic took one small step back when he realized that people on the streets and inside those strange machines are humans. For all the fifteen years of his life he never thought he'll have to see more then one of Eggman species.

"Humans? So many of them." The humans were staring at him weirdly, like they never see a Mobian before. Surely they have. After all Mobius is mostly fill with Mobians.

"Hey kid!" Sonic glanced over his shoulder to see a man in a dark blue uniform coming over to him. "Halloween is not for a couple months. Come on, take your costume off and we go down to the police station."

Sonic raised a brow. Halloween? Costume? What's this strange human talking about?

The man crease his brows impatiently. "Fine, if you are not taking it off then I will." The man grabbed Sonic quills, trying to pull it off. The blue hedgehog hissed in pain and slapped the man hand off him.

"Hey! What's that for?!" 

The man trembled in fear. His shaken hand point at the hedgehog. "Y-You not wearing a c-costume."

"Well, duh. Have you humans never see a Mobian before?"

The man blankly stare at the hedgehog before he quickly grabbed his walkie-talkie. "Sir, we have an unspecified creature in Station Square. I will need back-up."

Sensing trouble Sonic run off down the street. Wherever he is or whatever is going will have to be on hold for now. First he has to find his friends. That's is top priority. That's if they're in this strange city.

* * *

_"Attention all stations: An unspecified orgasm has been spotted in Station Square. If you see the creature that looks like a blue hedgehog, apprehending it immediately!"_

This was the strangest case Jake has ever heard in his life. He turned to his best friend and parnther for twenty years, Adam.

"Blue hedgehog? That's absurd. Must be a prank." Adam said as he check the radar speed gun when a car went past them.

"Captain isn't that sort of person to play pranks on his workers." Jake pointed out.

"True."

"What if the alien comes after us?"

"You need to stop watching Predator so late at night. Precise it's probably some new car model from overseas or something."

A sudden gush of strong wind made Adam dropped his coffee on his lap. He screamed and hissed in pain, too much in agony to noticed the number on the speed gun.

"Adam?"

"WHAT?!"

"The gun."

His jaw dropped to the floor when he glanced at the gun. 435 miles per hour. What in the name of God could go that fast that the professional policeman missed.

* * *

**Station Square: Station 05 - 11:45pm**

In the police station the captain of station 05 and the sergeant watched the CTV camera. At first glanced the video had Adam hat blew away and dropping his coffee on him, but for a second a blue blur appeared, just for a quick second that you will easily miss if you blink. The video zoom in closer to the blur. It wasn't great quality and it was a bit blurry, but they can make it out to be a blue hedgehog that the sergeant saw earlier.

The captain took his glasses of to clean the lenses. "How fast did it go?"

"435 miles per hour, sir."

"Impossible. No living orgasm can run that fast. Are you sure it's not a robot?" He asked the seraget.

"I'm positive sir. It didn't feel like it was made of metal."

"An intelligent alien that can run 435 on bare foot." He sit down on his chair in disbelief of what he just said. "This sounds like a joke."

"I wish it was, but it isn't. What should we do?"

"Call the S-team. If anyone can outrun that thing it will be them."

"Yes sir." The sergeant walked out the room to make a phone call to the leader.

The captain dragged his hands down on his face with a sigh. If the S-team can't catch this thing then nobody can.

* * *

**Station 05: August 30th - 12:00am**

Sam, the leader of the S-team enter the breakroom where four of his team were loungin. Not even twenty minutes ago they had a call from the police telling them there's an emergency. Their leader went to the captain office to discuss the situation at hand. With that confident smirked the S-team know he's excited for this case. It has been almost six months since they last have a case and the team are dying for some action around here.

"Alright team, we have an alien on the loose."

The team looked at him funny like he said a bad joke. Sam didn't blame them, if he was them he wouldn't believe him to. "Look, I know it sounds crazy but it's true. I saw the CTV and it's legit. Apparently this guy can run for 435 miles per hour."

"What?! You're joking!" Chad said in disbelief. The rest eyes widened in complete surprise.

"I don't know how it can run that fast but to be honest, I'm more curious how fast it can go. S-team let's go!"

Arriving down stairs in the station the team (especially Sam) have butterflies in their stomach. Seeing Modified Formula One police cars again after so long nearly made Sam want to hug it. But he rather do that when his teammates and engineers aren't looking.

"What the road temperature like tonight?" Sam asked to one of the engineers who are changing the tires.

"Seventy."

"Humidity?"

"Ten."

"Wind?"

"Calm."

"Road texture?"

"Smooth."

After checking over the fuel and the tires the S-team put their helmets on and buckle in the car. One of the engineers walked up to the leader and whispered in his ear as the latter adjust his seatbelt. "I put in the special fuel tank in. Just as you requested."

"Thanks man." Sam thumbs up to him as he began to start the engine.

 _"Highway star, the last subject was seen at mile 79 on 101 north."_ One of his collies informed him on the radio.

"Roger. Alright team get ready." 

The door slowly opens (too slowly in Sam opinion). When the door did fully opened the team looked at the count down, waiting for it to reach to zero.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_0_

One by one the team left the building and raced down the empty streets to catch that hedgehog.

* * *

**Outskirt of Station Square: 12:10am**

After running for five miles Sonic decided to have a quick break on the lamp post and think through a situation he is in. He knows he's in a city called Station Square thanks to that human he encountered earlier. Which is strange because he never heard of Station Square. What is even stranger is the environment, it is different but the same. It's more warmer, the air is more polluted, and there are some plants he had never seen before.

It may sound crazy and maybe impossible but he believes he isn't in Mobius anymore. When he thinks back at what happened in Robotropolis with Chaos Emeralds it kinda makes sense. No one knows much about the Chaos Emeralds, where they came from, it's powers, and the limit of it. They're the world greatest mystery that even Knuckles, the guardian of the Master Emerald hasn't got a clue about them.

"Am I really in another world?" He looked up in the night sky, seeing there's not many stars out. "The stars are arranged differently. Is it possible the Chaos Emeralds cause Chaos Control, just like the legend?"

According to legend, the Chaos Emeralds have unlimited power that could warp space and time itself. There is no record history of these events. Perhaps Sonic happened to witness it.

"Or have I time travel, did I travel to the past or the future? More importantly, are the others here?" His right hand shake at the thought of being the only one here. All alone. He grabbed his hand to prevent himself from shaking and took deep breaths to calm his nerves. "You're not alone. You're not alone. Everyone is here. They are safe and okay. They have to be."

He knows Knuckles can handle himself, he has been fine on his own before meeting Sonic and Tails. Amy and Tails can take good care of themselves to some extend. However, Cream was a little girl. True she can fly and knows the basic of self-defense but she's still a little kid. She probably frighten right about now, if she and the others are here.

The sound of the engines and bright light interrupted Sonic trains of thoughts. At the corner of his eye he see five machine with humans inside of it. He jumped of the lamp post to have a better look. On the left and right side of the road two cars on each road lined up. In the center of the road was singular car, which Sonic automatically presume it's the ring leader.

A man came out from the car and took his helmet off to reveal his cocky grin. He blew a whistle at the sight of the anthropomorphic hedgehog. "I don't know if you understand English, but thanks for bringing us out here tonight."

Sonic crossed his arms in response. "What for?"

Sam blinked, pleasantly surprised that the creature can speak, let alone perfect English. "Didn't expect you to talk. Yet again I didn't expect I will meet an alien tonight. Have a name?"

"Don't feel like telling."

Sam dryly chuckled. "I guess you're not willing to co-operate with us and come with us to the police. I know, let's have a bet."

Sonic responded with an arch brow. Confused of why this guy not trying to get him.

"You're fast, right? If so then let's race. If you win me and my team will let you go. But when I win you must let come with us. Deal, hedgehog?"

"Hmm, interesting. I do like a good race. But I thought you're here to catch me not racing."

Sam leaned against his car with a light laugh. "That's true. Here's the deal, we are the S-team, are job is to stop anyone racing down these streets. Not once did we lose. Unfortunately that was are greatest downfall, we are so good at are job no one dares to speed anymore. This year we only had one case and caught him under two minutes. That's why I, the Highway Star, will allow you to entertain me " Sam grin grew wider as he gazed on the alien. "So, deal or no deal?"

Sonic smirked at the offer. "Fine, I'm game."

Sam returned the smirked. He put his helmet back on and sat down in his car. All of the five cars engine ready as Sonic stretch his legs. When the latter finished stretching Sam counted down with his fingers down. Three. Two. One. Zero.

Sonic sped up with the cars pursuit after him. Running down the highway Sonic glanced at the S-team at the corner of his eye. His cocky grinned showed when he see a large between him and the Formula One cars. Well, he wasn't surprised he is nickname the fastest thing alive back home, it will be no different in the strange place he is in now.

"I'm disappointed. I thought you guys will bring me a challenge. I've seen turtles doing better at racing then you." Sonic comment, even though they can't hear him.

"I don't know why but I feel like it insulted us." Chad said to his teammates.

"Everyone, boost your rear wing angles to 20 degrees." Sam ordered. One by one they did what they were instructed and speed more to the hedgehog. The large gap was almost gone. Seeing this Sam took the chance. "Okay, diamond position."

One of the drivers over took Sonic and keep driving in front of him. Two other cars stay side by side between the alien while one of the car is right behind him. 

Sonic knows the position he is in, but he isn't worried. How can he when it's so easy to get out, even Eggman could do better then that. He grinned and jumped out from the attempt trap.

Hector noticed the hedgehog absence and begin to panic a bit. "Where did it go? Did we run it over?"

He returned his full attention on the front window but he partly wished he hadn't. Sonic was sitting casually on the car. The sight of it completely took him off guard that lost control of the car for a second. "Get off! I can't see!" His voice fill with panic.

Sonic instantly jumped off when he heard the human worried tone. "Sorry man. I'm just not use of these machine." After that he sped up even more faster much of the S-team frustration.

"It's underestimating us." Chad clicked his tongue. "All wings at 0.5 degree."

Everyone follow their co-leader instruction and gain more speed, however it was not enough to be at neck with neck with that thing. 

"What the?!" Chad shouted out of what he and his teammates are seeing. The hedgehog was running backwards at the speed of 560 mph. Sonic smirked at their shocked faces and pulled down his eyelid with a tongue sticking out.

Above them was a TV news crew in a helicopter, recording the events that was going on. They mostly pay attention to the blue hedgehog who just noticed them. He gave a quick wave to the crew before continuing mocking the S-team.

"That bastard." Hector growled in annoyance.

"How is it doing that?" Chad asked himself.

"Boys, move aside." Immediately the drivers moved aside, leaving the center open for their leader. "I didn't want to use it but I have no choice. Super Nitro, don't fail me."

With no hesitation he turned the switch that allows him to use super Nitro. A moment later the car drastically sped up and overtake Sonic, the latter would of been squash if he didn't move out of the away in time.

Sam chuckled at his victory. "Looks like I've won Hedgehog. The only way you can win now is if you did a sonic boom."

With deep breaths he shot forward at speeds in excess of 760 mph, squinting as the air rushed past him at wicked speeds. It had been a little while since he done it so he might be a little rusty. But that didn't stop him from running across the end of the road and glide past windmills.

Sam on the other hand has never been more terrified for his life. The sudden crazy speed that alien hedgehog pulled was insane, no scratch that, down right impossible. Sonic boom only occurs in the air not the ground.

_He just broke the laws of physics._

"Captain! No roads ahead!" Hector shouted.

Hearing the sound of his friend voice snapped Sam from his shock state and get him to regain focus on the road. Just like Hector said the road ahead is under construction. Quickly he stamped on his break, pushing as hard as he can to stop the car. Mini parachutes came out from the back of the car to help it to slow down. Too close did Sam car finally came to the halt. The Highway Star took his helmet off and exhale deeply, trying to calm his nerves from shock and excitement.

"Captain! Are you alright? What happened?!" Chad asked in concern over the radio.

His breathing calm down a bit more and cleared his throat to find his voice. "Yeah... I'm cool....did you see that?"

"Yeah we did. I've never see anything like this." Hector replied. "So what now captain? Shall we go after it?"

"...No... I'm a man of my word. We will let him do whatever he does, at least until next time we meet."

* * *

Thanks to sonic boom Sonic was gliding over the city. The city was much more bigger then he expected, probably the biggest city he had ever seen. He must admit it's one hell of a sight, the multicolor lights just add the beauty of it.

"Wherever I am at least I have someone to race with." He smiled. 

Sonic would love to glide down to the ground and carrying on running, but there was a problem. He can't control of where he's going. He can't turn left or right or go down. He doesn't know how Knuckles is able to do it, it's much more harder then it looks. Maybe next time he'll ask.

Right now, Sonic is no longer in the heart of the city, he is over the neighbourhood with no tall buildings but just fill with houses that are probably all two-story tall. 

Sonic felt his body was fastly gliding down. He tried to move but it was in vain. He looked and see that he is gliding down towards one of the house backyard.

_This is going be a ruff landing._

He screw his eye shut as his body crashed to the ground, accidentally ruining the vegetable patch in the progress. After a minute Sonic pushed himself up to his knees and spit out the dirt in his mouth. He looked over himself and see he is cover in dirt. Great, just what he need, now he have to take a bath before his friends will forcefully make him. He shivered at the thought of taking one.

A small bright light blinded him, he used his arms to cover his eyes until the light was out of his face. He lowered his arms and blinked in surprised.

It was a human girl and judging by her looks she's most likely a kid. He noted that she's wearing a blue dress that goes to her knees, likely to be pyjamas due to the late hours. He also noted she had a torch and is sitting on a strange chair with wheels for some reason.

Her mouth gaped open at the sight of strange creature in front of her. Her thoughts was over the place she didn't know how to comprehended it. Is she dreaming? Is this real? Is she seeing things?

Seeing she is lost with words Sonic decided to speak first. "Hello. Sorry for waking you up." He looked down where he had crash and realise he's on a vegetable patch. Not only that the veggies are all over the place. He smiled sheepishly as he scratched his head. "Also sorry for ruining your garden."

"Y-You can talk?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah, I can do a lot of things." He smiled.

She returned the smile. She was silent for a few seconds before she remember something. "Sorry, where's my manners. I'm Helen Smiths. Do you have a name?"

"l'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog."


	2. Raiding Area 51

** Smiths house, August 30th - 1:00am **

After the introductions Helen brought Sonic inside her house to clean him up. She didn't turn the shower or the bath on, not wanting to risk waking Becky up so early in the morning. So she grabbed a large towel and soaked it in a sink full of water until it's completely wet and handed it over to the hedgehog. While he was washing himself she began to asked some questions. 

"What planet did you come from?"

"I live in Mobius." He answered as he washed his quills.

"Wow. What's it like?"

"Hmm, kinda like this world but more cleaner, less buildings and less humans."

"Is Mobius fill with hedgehogs?"

"No they're different types of Mobians, like foxes or rabbits." He grabbed a clean dry towel and began to dry his quills.

"Mobians? I presume that's what your species are called?"

"Yeah."

"You said earlier they're less humans in your world. Does that mean there are few humans on your planet?"

"That's right. But I only met one human back home."

"Who?"

"...." Sonic narrowed his eye onto the floor, clutching his fist. Helen flinched a little when she scent his dark mood. Realising that this topic is something he doesn't like to talk about she decided to change the subject.

"So, how did you get here, Sonic?" She asked gently.

His eyes brighten up a bit and looked directly to Helen eyes again. "Well it is a bit of long story. You see one of my friends was kidnapped so me and my pals went to save them. Unfortunately I got trapped and used my power to escaped, but I may of accidentally broke a machine that somehow did Chaos Control and sent me here. What's this planet call anyway?"

"Earth. So after that you crash landed at my family backyard?"

"No, I was in the middle of the road when I woke up. Then I was chase by the S-team, cause a sonic boom and crashed here."

Her eyes widened in pleasant surprised. "You outrun the S-team?! No way, you're bluffing."

"Oh yeah?" He smirked. Not even a second later he ran out the bathroom in high speed, went outside and fix the vegetable patch and run back into the bathroom.

"That's amazing! Can all hedgehogs do that?"

"No, just me. Although," he yawned as he stretch his arm. "running all night is making me tired."

"Well you're welcome to stay here for a night. Just be quiet, okay? I don't want Becky to see you so early in the morning."

"Who's Becky?"

"My nanny who lives here. Anyway, there's a spare bedroom upstairs you can sleep in. I would show you myself but, well, I obviously can't go upstairs."

"Thanks, but I'm fine sleeping on a roof."

"Suit yourself."

"Hey Helen," she hummed in response. "Why can't you go upstairs?"

Helen blinked in surprised, completely taken back by that question. "I have a medical condition that prevents me from moving around on my feet."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sonic said, his face and tone was sympathetic. Not fake sympathy that Helen usually sees at school or her neighbours, but actual _genuine_ sympathy. "Is that why you have that chair?"

"Pretty much, it's the only way for me to get around. What did you think it was for?"

"I thought it was some kind of transportation or a super weapon."

Helen had to cover mouth to stop herself from bursting out laughing. Only a few giggles manage escape. "You thought it was a super weapon? I'm only eleven, silly."

"You will be surprise how many kids back at Mobius have powers and weapons." He chuckled lightly.

* * *

**Smiths house - 9:15am**

Warm sunlight creaked Sonic eyes opened. He stand up and stretch his arms out before jumping off the roof to the backyard. He went up to Helen bedroom window and lightly tapped on it three times. A few moments later Helen appeared, fully dress and opened the window for him.

"Morning Sonic." She said cheerfully.

"Morning Helen." He smiled as he jumped in her room. "Thanks for having me over."

"It's no big deal. Before you go would you like some breakfast?"

Right on cue Sonic belly growled loudly. Crude, he hadn't have any dinner last night because he was so focus on rescuing Cream and Cheese. "Maybe something to eat wouldn't hurt." He sheepishly admitted.

"Well, good news for you. Becky is cooking up some of her famous pancakes."

"Sounds delish." Sonic arch his brow up in confusion when he remembered something. "Wait. I thought you didn't want Becky to know about me."

"Correction, I said I didn't want her to see you so early in the morning. Becky is a terrifying person when someone wakes her up. Trust me."

Sonic looked at her unconvinced. "You sure she won't turn me in."

"As long you aren't a threat then you should be fine." She grabbed Sonic hand and tugged him to the door. "Come on, the pancakes aren't going to eat themselves."

In the kitchen Becky was flipping uncooked pancake while she was singing 'Don't stop me now' by Queen in her polka dots pyjamas. Once the pancakes were cooked she placed them on hers and Helen's plates. The latter wheeled herself in, with Sonic behind her.

"Becky, you may need to make more pancakes."

Just as she was going ask why her jaws dropped at the sight of a strange blue hedgehog who was slightly waving at her. Her eyes rolled back and dropped herself to the floor.

"At least she didn't scream." Helen said while looking at her nanny worriedly.

It took five minutes for Becky to regain her consciousness. When she woke up she almost screamed at the sight of the Mobian. Helen quickly interfering and manage to calm her down. Telling her nanny he's nice and didn't mean any harm, she also explained to her about Sonic situation. 

"I'm so sorry for freaking out. I just never seen hedgehogs like you before." She gave Sonic a recently cooked pancakes on the table.

"That's okay." He grabbed his fork and dig in his breakfast, along with Helen who's putting honey on hers. "Just out of curiosity what do Earth hedgehogs look like?" 

"Well, they're small, usually brown, don't wear clothing or talk." Becky answered as she sit down from the opposite side of Helen.

"Weird."

"So what are you going to do?" Helen asked. "No doubt the government will want to catch you."

"Ha! They can never catch me. I'm the fast thing alive. No matter how many try to chase me it's not going to stop me from finding my friends."

"Friends? You mean other Mobians are here?"

"I hope so."

"By the way Helen," Becky began. "Does John know about are guest?"

"No." Helen replied. "By time dad gets out of the lab Sonic will be back at his home world."

At the word lab Sonic dropped his fork on the plate and pushed it away from him, completely lost his appetite. Helen glanced the hedgehog next to her and easily picked up his uneasiness. "What's wrong?"

"Your dad is a scientists." He looked a little restless.

 _Ah, I guess he's not a big fan of scientist._ Helen thought as she put her fork down. There's no point beating around the bush.

"Yeah he is. His lab is at are garage, it's practically his bedroom as well. Don't worry, dad rarely goes out from his lab. He came out from his lab the other day so that means he won't be seen for another five days." Sonic was still unconvinced with the young girl words. How can he? Scientists cause nothing but trouble.

But Helen spoke to soon. Her dad slammed the front door open and run up to the girls and the hedgehog (which he somehow didn't noticed him), excitement plastered over his face. It looked like he hadn't slept or shaved in weeks.

"Helen, Becky, I heard from Sam that a alien appeared in the middle of Station Square! Can you believe it?! If only I can study him and-" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed something peculiar in the room. His blue eyes slowly gazed at the hedgehog who's arms are crossed, and giving him dagger eyes. The scientists hold his breath for a few moments before starting to laugh excitingly like a little boy.

"Holy moly! An alien in my house!"

He reached out to touch the strange creature quills. Sonic harshly slapped the doctor hand and jumped out from his sit in a fighting stance. "Fat chance doc! I'm not going be your science experiment!"

"Wait Sonic, he is not going to hurt you." Helen remarked.

Sonic shook his head, not believe a single word. "He's a scientists! He ain't trustworthy."

"Helen is right. I don't mean any harm." The brunette remarked.

"You just said you wanted to study me!"

"Yes, by by talking to you. Sam told me you're capable of speaking, and having your own rational thoughts. I wanted us to communicate with each other and learn about both are worlds together." 

"Pfff. Yeah right." Sonic crossed his arm and avert his gaze from the doctor.

Helen sadly sighed. "Sorry dad. Sonic is not a big fan of scientists."

"It's alright sweetheart."

"I think you guys want to have a look at this." The Smiths and Sonic went to the living to see Becky watching the channel 4 news. Scarlet Garcia was on the screen with a old scientist next to her. 

"Breaking news. An unknown creature suddenly appeared in Station Square last night. The police reported that the unspecified orgasm is roughly three foot tall, wearing white gloves, red and white sneakers, and is describe as a blue hedgehog. The S-team tried to apprehend him, unfortunately it had escape. According to Sam Anders, the leader of the S-team, they almost had it before it broke the sound barrier. Here's a footage from last night."

On screen was Sonic running backward in unbelievable speed with the S-team behind him. He was doing mocking gestures to them. For a moment he looked up at the camera and waved before resume his previous actions.

"I can't believe you outrun the S-team." Becky said, eyes wide open at what she is seeing. "While running backwards."

"Broke the sound barrier?" John whispered. "Impossible. That's going against the law of physics." 

"Woah!"Helen said voice fill with amazement, her eyes shine in admiration. "That's so cool!"

Sonic puffed out his chest in pride along with a cocky grinned. "Well I did say I am a fastest thing alive."

Back on the news the footage end and Scarlet was back on screen again. "I am with Oliver Woods, an biologists professor from the Harvard University. Who has some interesting theory for the speedy critter."

The professor smiled brightly at the screen. "Well Scarlet, as much as I like to think it's an alien, it's impossible. No living creature can move over 400mph, not even a cheetah can run that fast. The only logical conclusion is that thing is actually an robot build by a secret government weapon from another country. From where? I don't know."

As they continue the interview Sonic glared at the man on the screen. "How rude. Comparing me to an heartless tincan machines."

Helen stared at the professor Woods in pity. Knowing that he'll received backlash from other countries because of his theory. He probably didn't mean any accusation about it, but there are just some people who will take it a wrong way. If she hadn't met Sonic she'll most likely believe his theory. 

"Speaking of unknown creatures," Scarlet began as soon the interview was finished. "Early this morning two unspecified creatures was discovered on top of the bill board. Here's an photo that was taken."

In the photo was a female anthropomorphic rabbit holding a strange blue blob. To Helen they looked pretty adorable. The rabbit-like Mobian also looks quite young, younger then Helen at least. The rabbit and the blob were clearly frightened and confused of what's going on.

Sonic gasped at the familiar faces. "Cream and Cheese!"

"Are they your friends?" Helen asked.

"Yeah. I have to save them." Before Sonic had a chance to leave Helen dad was standing in front of the door. "Get out of the way mad man! I have to save my friends."

"Do you even have a clue where your friends are being taking?"

The hedgehog gaped his mouth a bit, trying to come up with an answer but hid mind drawn blank. He hated to admit it but the scientist has a point. He only arrived this strange world last night. He has no idea where to go and what's out there. Sonic sighed in defeat and narrowed his eyes on to the floor, frustrated with the situation.

"I'll be back in a minute." The man brought his Samsung phone out of his lab coat and went to the kitchen.

"Helen," Becky began as she puts her boots on. "I'm going out and buy some groceries. I have a feeling we got more mouths to feed. You'll be fine here with Sonic?"

"Yeah. I think he needs someone to talk to."

"Alright, I will back in an hour." Before she left Becky turned to Sonic, who's still glaring at the floor. "Don't worry Sonic. John will help you find your friends. You just need to trust him."

Sonic just hummed in acknowledgement as Becky left the house. Helen wheeled herself to him. Very concerned about him and his missing friends. "Don't worry, dad has some connections with the government. I'm sure he'll find some information."

"I hope your right." A some silent settled between them for a moment before Sonic gently said, "They're just kids, Helen. It's because of me and that eggman we ended here."

Sonic felt a warm hand on his shoulder. In the corner of his eye he see his new friend giving him reassurance smile, for some reason it made him smile as well, even if it was a small smile.

John returned from the kitchen with a grimaced face. "We have a bit of an issue."

"What's wrong dad?" Helen asked worriedly.

"I called one of my ex-colleague and he told me where your friends are. Unfortunately they are in Area 51."

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"It a top secret military base where national defence forces keep tanks, jets and high tech spy equipments."

"Sounds like something Eggman would love."

He said it again. Eggman. Helen wonder who this Eggman and why does Sonic say this person name like it's poison. It does sounds like Sonic isn't a big fan of these Eggman guy.

"They're taking them there for some experimentation. To know what they are and where they came from."

"Well now I got some rough idea where they are." Sonic said, mostly to himself. As Sonic was about to leave the young girl stopped him. "Hold on! You can't just break in to government military base."

"Sure I can. I done it hundreds of times." The hedgehog grinned like an cocky idiot.

"If you get caught you will be executed."

"Helen's right." The girl smiled. Good, someone agrees with her. "That's why you need me, who knows the base inside out."

"Dad!"

"Huh?" Sonic glared at John. Suspicioused of how he knows the base so well.

"I used to work for Area 51 before the..." John trailed off, lost in thought for a moment but he quickly snapped out of it. "Anyway, I can guide you to where Cream and Cheese are."

Sonic crossed his arms, giving John the I don't trust you vibe. "Yeah right."

John sighed and gave the blue hedgehog a stern look. "Sonic, listen to me. I'm fully aware your dislike for scientists. That's fine, it's your own opinion. But if you're going to save your friends without my help you need to think up a plan and it can't be reckless. Even if you came up with a plan you don't which part of the base they are in. Even if you find them there are invisible laser that will sound the alarm. You might be able to get away, but I doubt your friends will."

Sonic uncross his arms and look down on the floor. He honestly didn't think of that. He knows Cream and Cheese will slow him down and he didn't know the rooms in the military base, unlike Dr Eggman fortress. Back in Mobius, when he was still part of the freedom fighters he and his friends seek into Robotropolis all the time. But this time it's different he is in another world, with an familiar and unfamiliar environment. 

"Sonic, if you want to save them you have to put your hatred and distrust aside for now."

Sonic took a long exhaled before looking up to John in the eyes. "Fine. I'll play nice."

"Thank you." John smiled. "Come on Helen get your shoes on."

"Huh?! I'm coming?!"

"Well yeah, I can't leave you here on your own. Precise it's nearly the end of the summer holidays. Might as well have a thrilling climax."

"But mum..."

"What she doesn't know wouldn't kill her." John quickly dismissed carelessly. "I never thought I'll say this but..." He pumped his arm up in the air. "Let's raid Area 51!"

* * *

**Outskirt of Area 51 - 11:10am**

Sometime later, Helen, John, and Sonic were driving down a desert highway. In the backseat, Sonic tapped his foot impatiently. "Can't you go any faster? I could have save Cream and Cheese about right now!"

"Sonic, we have a law that we only can go fast at a certain speed. I don't want to get a ticket." 

"Dad, we are going to break into the government base. I don't think speed limit will really matter at this point." Helen remarked dryly.

"Helen, it's time." Helen dig out an earpiece with a red eye-screen from her pocket and hand it over to Sonic. The latter took the device, turning it in his hand before situating it over his left ear. The screen rested right over his eye.

"What's this for?"

"It's an infrared scope and communication device. This will allow you to see everything in the infrared spectrum, as well as allow me to communicate with you. With this, hopefully you can avoid the security lasers."

"Thanks." Sonic unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out of the car. The hedgehog sped up, leaving sand dust in the air.

Just seeing the blue hedgehog abnormal speed blow the scientist away. He let out a whistle, impressive of what he had witnessed. "Sam was not kidding when he said he was one speedy critter."

"Yeah." Helen said mindlessly, a slight frown on her face. She knows they're breaking a law to save Sonic friends, but at the same time she doesn't want them to get in trouble. She just hope Sonic doesn't get to reckless and cocky. She mentally wished Sonic luck, she got a feeling he might need it.

* * *

**Area 51 - 11:20am**

To say at the least that everyone in the military facility was ablaze. Why? Because they finally encountered something they thought you can see in movies, or their descendants will one day encounter beyond the stars in a few hundreds of years. An alien. No, not just one but two aliens. No one was more excited to learn about this creatures then Dr Brinbiry. He dreamed of meeting aliens since his early boyhood. Now he finally got a chance to meet them, even better, learn about them.

He arrived outside the center lab and the eye scanner scan his eye, after a few second the door opened and he walked in. His breath was taken at the two aliens in the glass pod. They were really...cute. He didn't expect his first meeting of alien life forms to be adorable. The two specimens looked all groggy, most likely because they just woke up from being tranquilize.

"Sir, the specimens have regained consciousness less then five minutes ago and await testing," an old man reported.

"Thank you, Dr Throndyke," Dr Brinbiry responded. "How are their vital signs?"

"Stable." one of the scientist responsed.

"Okay," Dr Brinbiry instructed, "we will need to run several scans and see how their heat, immune, digestive and respiratory systems work. We'll start with a heat signature."

"Excuse me, where are we?" The bunny alien asked very politely, a hint of fear in her tone.

"Chao, Chao."

The scientists gasped in surprised. Which was understandable, they didn't expect the rabbit-like to talk, much less speaking perfect English. 

"Incredible." Dr Brinbiry said out loud. "It looks like an animal, but yet it has human-like features."

"Where are we? Who are you? What are we doing here?"

No matter how cute this rabbit-like alien is, Dr Brinbiry must remain professional and shouldn't let sympathy get away from scientific breakthrough. "I'm sorry that's confidential."

"But why?"

"Sir, the heat signature is complete." A female scientist called him over.

Dr Brinbiry looked over the result, hummed in satisfaction. "Just as I expected. Okay, next the immune system. This one should be interesting."

"Please tell us what's going on!" Cream pleaded. But it fell on death ears, well expect for one. Dr Throndyke kneel down to her level and gave her a bright smile. "Don't worry. We are not going to harm you. We just want to learn more about you. We haven't met anyone like you before."

"You haven't?" The scientist nodded. "If you wanted to learn about me, why don't we just talk?" She asked innocently.

"It's not that simple. The government are wary of you and can't trust you yet. They are worried you're a threat to mankind."

"Dr Throndyke!" The latter jumped in surprised. "We are not here to socialise."

"I'm just trying to keep her calm. The poor kid is confuse."

"We don't know if it's a child. Even it is it doesn't mean it's harmless. It could be plotting something for what we know. Now get back to work." 

Dr Throndyke stood up and went to the computer, but not before he gave Cream and Cheese a small sad smile. The duo return the same smile to him as they huddle together.

"Chao, Chao."

"Yeah." She whispered to her best friend. "At least we're not getting roboticizer. I hope."

* * *

At the same time Sonic was rapidly running in the desert. From the distance an building was in view. 

_"Sonic, can you read me?"_ Helen said through the communicator.

"Reading ya loud and clear!"

 _"Sonic when you see the building jump over the fence and find a air vent."_ John said. _"That way you can get inside. Also you most likely come across some security. So be careful."_

"Roger." 

Seeing an fence ahead Sonic sped a bit before hopping over the fence. Unknown to him the security detected him. 

_**'Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder in sector D! I'll repeat, intruder in sector D!'** _

The people in the security room were confused and silently panicking. They didn't understand how someone got inside the base without opening the doors. Or why this intruder is not in the frame of the video. The only thing peculiar was a blue blur that showed up for less then a second.

While they were flabbergasted Sonic was running across the front base until he saw an air vent. Immediately he hoped inside and slide down the shaft until he landed on his backside. He winced and rubbed his tail to smooth the pain.

"Man, I think I have skid marks on my butt."

Through the scope lens he see multiple security lasers that will be invisible to the naked eye. Sonic had to admit they did think things through. No way he can get pass it, it's too tight spaces for him. Not even a Chao can fit between the lasers.

 _"How is it going Sonic?"_ Helen asked worriedly.

"I'm in a tight spot here Helen." Sonic glanced down the floor and grinned. An air vent cover. Forget good security, they security is almost as bad and flawed as Dr Eggman fortress security. "Nevermind. I found away to get in."

_"Be careful."_

Sonic removed the vent cover, taking a look at the cameras on the hallway. He watched them for a moment, taking note of their movements before carefully dropping down to the floor. He instantly clung to the wall, speeding diagonally under each camera in time to their movements. Not once did any of them caught him. He made it to the end of the hallway.

"Ha! This is so easy!"

" _Don't go celebrating just yet,"_ Jonh warned. " _You need to get to the center of the facility. That's where the main lab is, and no doubt where your friends are being held."_

"There will be plenty of scientists, right? So how can I get them out of there without drawing attention."

 _"To be honest I didn't think this far ahead."_ John sheepishly admitted. _"I will try to think of a solution. For now go find the main lab."_

"Alright." Sonic proceed his previous movements.

* * *

**Area 51 - 12:02am**

In the main lab the workers continuing studying on their terrifying prisoner. Dr Throndyke grew more and more unease, just seeing the two aliens whimper and cowering made his heart feel great guilt and pity. A metal ring descends the prisoners pod, doing a 3D scan.

"Fascinating. The rabbit organs and bones structure are similar to a human. But for the blue one, well look." Dr Brinbiry called the other scientists over. 

"No bones? But how does it move and protect it's organs?"

"Let's find out." Dr Brinbiry answered. The doctor grabbed a syringe and walked towards the pod. The duo saw what in the doctor hand and screamed at the sight of it. It was big, pretty big for an syringe. Cream instinctively shield Cheese, even when she's trembling in fear.

Seeing them like this, he couldn't stand it any longer, he was on the breaking point. "Dr Brinbiry that's quite enough." Dr Throndyke stand between his boss and the prisoners.

"Charles, what on earth are you doing?"

"I can't take much more of these. You're terrifying them. For goodness sake boy they're clearly children!"

"Dr Throndyke, I thought you wanted to learn about other life forms."

"Of course I do. But not like this." He admitted. "This child told me herself she wouldn't mind talking about her kind."

"Charles, if you you don't want to lose your job I suggest you get out of the way!" Dr Brinbiry warned him.

Before Charles could respond the lights suddenly went out. The entire area was plunged Into darkness. Emergency lights turned on and the doors opened, common practice for emergencies. In the split-second it took for the emergency lights to kick in. Seeing this as his only chace Sonic came speeding in, smashing through the glass containing Cream and Cheese, grabbing them both, and getting them to safety.

"Sonic!" The hedgehog quickly shushed her as they hid in the corner of the main lab.

"What the heck happened?" One the scientist asked.

As they waited for an opening Dr Throndyke just so happened to look where the trio are hiding, and lock eyes with Sonic, the latter glared at him.

"Sir, I'm going to check what's going on with the maintenance." He gestured the Mobians to get behind him. Sonic was confounded at first. He didn't trust him, after all he is a scientist and he was experiment on his friends. Seeing her hero not trusting the scientist she tugged his hands and nodded towards Dr Throndyke, giving him a look that she trust him. Believing in Cream judgement, he reluctantly speed up behind the doctor.

"Alright. But are conversation isn't over yet." Dr Brinbiry replied.

He began walking, Sonic taking Cream's hand and pulling her along so they were hidden behind the doctor's lab coat. Once they were out of the lab, Dr Throndyke turned to the three Mobians. "You three better hurry. I don't know how long it will take for them to regain power." He warned them.

"Thank you for standing up for us Mr." Cream and Cheese politely bow with great gratitude.

The scientist smiled. "It's no biggie. Also call me Charles or Chuck, whether you prefer."

Sonic eyes soften at the mention of his name. "You got a cool name there doc."

"Thanks. Now run."

"Thank you." Sonic grabbed Cream hand and ran down the hallway, giving one last glanced to the scientist. Perhaps he should re-considered his view on scientists.

* * *

In the power centre room the mechanic arrived to see what cause the blackout. What they discovered was strange and shocking. There were tiny miniature paper airplanes on the cables. They didn't look like normal paper airplanes, they have a rather peculiar design, almost like a circuit. One of the mechanics picked one up and examined it.

"What the hell?"

"Come on, we need to turn the power back on." The mechanical boss instructed.

At the same time Sonic, Cream and Cheese are still running down the hallway. "Mr Sonic, how did you find us? Where are we? Where's everyone else?" She asked.

"I had a couple of humans to help me out. We are in Area 51, on the planet Earth. As for are friends, I don't know, as far as I know we are the only three on these weird world."

"Earth? I never heard of it."

"That makes two of us." Just then the lights flickered back on. Sonic skidded to a halt, looking up in horror as the cameras all began to turned on him and his friends.

"Not good! John, whatever you did with the power it didn't last long!"

" _Huh_? _Sonic, dad didn't do anything to the power_."

" _The power network is on a closed system_ ," John explained. " _The only way someone could tamper with the power would be from the inside_."

"But who?" Sonic suddenly broke out into a huge grin. "Of course. Duh Sonic."

"Sonic! The cameras!" Cream cried out, pointing up at the cameras.

Each of the cameras had a small slot that was opening up on the top. From this slot, a small, yet powerful turret rose up. Laser sights focused on the three escapees, much to Sonic's dismay.

"Cream, come on." He tugged on her roughly as they run again. Laser started to fire at them.

Outside of the facility the siren alarm was heard. Helen and John glanced at each other very worriedly. John grabbed his daughter hand, squeezing it lightly, reassuring her everything is going to be fine.

"Sonic, if you can try go to the top of the roof. You might have a chance to escape."

_"I hope you are right."_

"Good luck." Helen said as she lightly squeeze her dad hand back.

Back inside, Sonic spin dash one camera after the other. He landed on one and use it laser against the other cameras. Destroying the ones he can reach with the camera. Once they were gone Sonic yanked it out and smashed to the ground like it was piece of trash.

"Sonic the door is closing!" Cream cried out. 

Surely enough the metal doors closed across the hallway, one by one. Sonic run up to Cream and scooped her up in a bridal style. Sonic just manage to get through before the door closed, just barely. However, there were more security cameras. Sonic instantly sprinted forward, dodging and weaving between the blasts as best he could. Just then, several tiny paper airplanes came zipping out from the end of the hallway, slicing some of the cameras in half and others began to haywire.

"What are they?" Cream asked.

Sonic smirked proudly at the miniature planes. Knowing who made them and know they aren't the only Mobians in the facility. "Let's go."

He sprinted forward leaving the cameras that were still functional, which are acting completely haywire. They shooted randomly all over the place. By now, the escapees had made it to a stairwell. Cream was starting to become even more worried, seeing all of the lasers dancing around the stairwell, leaving marks and holes everywhere they went.

"Mr Sonic, I don't think going up stairs is such a great idea."

"Don't worry Cream. Everything will be fine."

Just then the lasers cut the stairs were the trio were running on. It was under Sonic foot, causing him to drop and just missed grabbing the stairs with his hand. Good news for them, Cream can fly. Sonic grabbed her ankles as she flapped her ears. She flapped her ears harder and harder until they landed on another staircase, where the lasers can't reach. Once Sonic foot touched the ground Cream landed on her back with Cheese on her chest. Completely exhausted of carrying her friends and flying pretty high.

"Thanks Cream." He gave her a thumbs up. "You save us."

"Me and Cheese are the ones should be thankful." She smiled tiredly. "Thank you for saving us Mr Sonic."

"Chao, Chao!" Cheese pounced on Sonic to the floor, giving him a big hug. Sonic laugh at the Chao hugs, they always give the best hugs.

A sound could be heard outside the facility. It was definitely the sound of the engine. And it sounded familiar to the trio. Sonic broke out into a genuine smile.

"Tornado."

Cream and Cheese smiled happily as they stand up. Sonic grabbed Cheese and Cream hands, he quickly run out to the door. Outside was the one and only Tornado sitting on the helicopter pad, engines still running. Inside the biplane was none other then Sonic best friend/little brother, Tails.

"Tails! I knew it was you." Sonic grinned.

 _"Tails? Who that?"_ Helen asked.

"My best friend." He replied. 

"Hiya guys, I'm so glad to see you." Tails smiled. Cream and Cheese hoped on to the back seat of the biplane. While Sonic casually sat on the right wing. "So where to, Sonic?"

"The Smiths house in Station Square. Don't worry I tell you were to go."

"Alrighty then." Tails replied as he set the Tornado to the sky. Helen and John were astonish by the biplane that flew past them. Helen waved to them, in return Sonic and friends waved back. 

"I think it's time we head home." John said as he turned the car around and drive off home.

* * *

**Smiths house - 1:15pm**

In the Smiths house the Mobians and the humans are in the garage where Tails Tornado is. It was a good thing the garage is wide enough for the biplane. Not only that it's quite a miracle that none of the neighbours see the biplane. For how they going explain it to the street when they see it and start asking questions? The Smiths don't know yet, but they will think of something.

"Helen, Becky, John. I want you to meet my friends." Sonic announced as he gestured to his three friends.

"Hi, I'm Miles Prower, but everyone call me Tails. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Cream the rabbit and this is my very special Chao friend, Cheese." The latter bounced up and down of being mentioned.

"Chao?" Becky questioned.

"They are cute and rare creatures back at home." Sonic explained. "Some say they are the first living beings to exist in Mobius." 

"Interesting. Well I'm John, this is my daughter Helen and her nanny, Rebecca."

"Please, call me Becky." She pleaded. "From what I heard you guys went through I think you deserve a treat. Hot chocolate sounds good?"

"Yes please." Everyone immediately answered. Becky playfully rolled her eyes and went back to the house to prepare hot drinks.

"John, were you the one to build infrared scope?" Tails asked as he inspected the device.

"Indeed I did. Made it from scratch."

"Amazing."

"Not as amazing as your biplane." John replied as he examine the Tornado. "It's beautiful. And this tiny air plane," he picked one up from Tails bag. "what is this exactly?"

"Well it's a device capable of generating electromagnetic pulses." Tails said proudly. "Just like the Tornado, I build it by myself."

"You made them." John asked in disbelief. Tails proudly nodded. "How old are you?"

"Eight. Why, does it matter?"

"Well, it's not everyday you meet an eight year old alien fox who can build things from scratch." John replied.

"What about you guys, how old are you?" Helen asked.

"I'm six." Cream replied with six fingers up.

"Fifteen." Sonic admitted. The latter keeps looking at John every few seconds. It wasn't the look of distrust or unease from earlier. It was guilt. With a deep breath and swallowing down his pride he went up to Helen father. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier today. I was a jerk and it was really uncool of me acting that way. It was because of you I found Cream and Cheese. Don't think I could've of done it without you. So, thank you, and I'm sorry."

John eyes soften and smiled. "It's alright, I didn't take it personally. Also, I'm glad I could help."

"So, we're cool."

"Of course."

Helen smiled as she watch her father and the blue hedgehog shake hands. She very happy that Sonic trust her dad now, maybe even changing his views on scientists. Not only that Sonic is reunited with his friends. It must be a nice feeling to have. It must be especially nice to have friends. Part of her is quite envious of them of having such a close and tight friendship, like family. She hopes one day she will friends like that.

"So Sonic, this all of your friends?" The young girl asked.

"Nah, we're missing Amy Rose and Knuckle the echidna. If they're here."

"Sonic I think they might." Tails said. "If the four of us are here, then the other are most likely are here. But if that's the case _he's_ here to."

Just the thought of him being made Sonic blood boil. He couldn't help himself but clutched his fist. Well, if that true, he will do what he always does. He will stop him.

"Dr Eggman."


	3. An invasion in the city

**Robotnik base: September 1st - 10:30am**

On a small island in the South Pacific, there was a large mechanical tower that seemed to be growing out of the side of a cliff. Inside was none other then Dr Robotnik and his two servants. They were watching variety of images of Station Square, which happened to be not to far away from the isolated island.

Truth to be told, when the doctor woke up the other day he was shocked to know he had traveled to another world, which so happened that this world is similar to his home. What surprised him even more there are humans. Not just a few, but over millions of human beings. Even back at Mobius humans weren't as nearly as overpopulate like this world. It was roughly less then five thousand humans in Mobius. 

Even though these Earth have far, far, far more people, they're lot more stupid. Their technology is primitive compared to Mobius. Honestly, it's embarrassing. The mad doctor almost feels bad for the city for what's coming to them. Almost. 

"It's a shame that I can no longer take over Mobius. Oh well, this world will have to do." He grinned evilly. "Now, how shall I debate myself to the public."

"Doctor may I suggest that you work your way up to the government and cease control by using propaganda." Orbot suggested.

"Nah," the doctor casually waved it off. "Too much work and time consuming."

"Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!" Cubot waved frantically.

"Yes, Cubot?"

"What about we release one of your robots. Cause some havoc until the leaders let you rule the world!"

"Don't be so stupid!" Ivo yelled. Cubot slouch down in disappointment. The former suddenly clicked his fingers as he thought of an idea. "I know! What about I release one of my robots. Cause some destruction until the leaders submit."

"Brilliant idea sir!" Cubot praised. "I wished I thought of that."

Orbot facepalm in the background as Robotnik searched through his cards. So many to choose from. Some are a bit childish, some are only useful when they're in groups. He just can't decide.

"Doctor, why don't you use all of the robots?" Orbot asked.

"Are you mad? There's only so much I can handle. Perhaps I should use the random button to decide."

He slotted all his cards in the machines and pressed the big red button. The images spin around like the casino slot machine. A few moments later the image of the chosen robot appeared. 

E-23 Missile wrist. Perfect for the doctor introduction.

* * *

**Station Square - 10:45am**

In the city the children and adults alike are having a normal morning, carrying on their usually routines. Adults are working, or doing some last minute shopping before their children go back to school tomorrow. Since it was the last day before summer ends the children are doing what they can to enjoy it. Like playing basketball or playing in the park, some even have to do last minute summer homework.

Despite the strange creatures appears last couple of days everyone is still carrying on.

Unknown to them, below the city sewers were two Mobians walking down the endless sewers. Knuckles face was plastered with frustration and annoyance. Amy, who's quite exhausted from walking all morning.

"That blue idiot." He growled. "If it weren't for him we wouldn't be stuck in this weird place."

"You don't even know what happened in there." Amy pointed out. "Precise, I'm certain Eggman is behind this. He always is."

"Even if Dr Eggman was the reason we're here it doesn't mean Sonic is innocent. Knowing him he got the doctor all mad and push him enough for us to be sent here. His obsession of Dr Eggman brought us nothing but trouble."

"Are you trying to say he shouldn't stand up against that eggheaded jerk?!" Amy asked angrily, clutching her fists.

"If he hadn't I'll still be back at my island."

"You're such a knucklehead!" Amy yelled, causing Knuckles to winced at her loud voice, didn't help that there's echos. "May I might remind you if it weren't for him the freedom fighters wouldn't of existed. Countless lives would of been lost. We would of been his mindless slaves about now if Sonic wasn't here. But if you're going to act like a jerk then I am not moving." She crossed her arms and halted herself, to emphasise her point.

The echidna didn't stop walking. Knowing she won't stand in the city sewers for long, on her own even. "Suit yourself."

Not even five seconds later she run up behind him, even when she's tired from walking. "Wait for me! I don't want to be alone in this awful smelly place."

 _That didn't take long._ If they didn't just had an argument and were back home he will probably quietly chuckle a bit.

* * *

**Smiths house - 10:53am**

In the backyard Becky, Cream and Cheese were watering the flowers and vegetables. Helen was helping them earlier before her nanny asked if she done any of her homework, in which case she forgot to do one. It was only a short english essay that took twenty minutes. By time she was done her nanny, Cream and Cheese were nearly done. So she decided to go to the garage to see what's up with John and Tails.

When she arrived Tails was cleaning his plane with a bucket of water and sponge. It would be more effective to use a hose but that will require to open the garage door and risk people seeing Tails. John was also helping out. "Don't scrub it to hard, the paint will fall out." Tails instructed as he's cleaning the wings.

"Alright sir." John responded, jokingly salute.

"Do you need any help?" Helen offered timidly.

"Nah, we're nearly done." John replied.

"Hey John," Tails began. "No doubt I will use the Tornado soon. When that day comes how can I sneak it out without causing suspicion."

"Well I thought about it last night, Tails. If you are taking this beauty out for a spin and people begin to ask questions, I will tell them it's my secret project."

"But what if they ask who's riding it?" Helen asked a bit worriedly.

"I'll just say it's one of my old friends."

"Hopefully they'll buy into that." Tails replied as he put the sponge in the bucket fill with dirty water.

"Tails, can you do one little thing for me?"

"Sure. What is it John?"

"Don't use it more then twice a week." He said sternly. Being completely serious "If you do people will complain about the noise or get suspicious. I don't want police knock down my doors and get you guys."

"I understand. But is it okay for me take the Tornado out today? I want to check the city out from above. Didn't have a good chance to look properly before."

"Just be careful."

"Can I come along, please?" Helen asked politely.

"Sure." Tails said happily. However, one man wasn't exactly happy with the respond.

"Tails, do you think it's a good idea?" Helen dad asked in concern. Kinda hoping the two-tail fox realise it might not be such a good idea. "I don't think it's safe for her to go in the Tornado. What if she falls out?"

"Wait, you have no problem for me to come with you and Sonic to save his friends from the government. But when it comes to an biplane that's when you cross the line?" 

She wasn't exactly surprise with her dad behaviour. He was a bit protective over her, not as bad as mum though. If mum had her way she would've bubblewrap her and everything around her. She knows why he's like that but she feels a little suffocated. Sometimes she feels like she can't go do or go anywhere without an adult. It makes her feel helpless and useless, like she can't do anything without help. Of course she never tells her parents about her feelings. It was nothing worth talking about.

"That was different. I was with you. Tornado only has two seats and even there was an third I wouldn't be able to fit in."

"But I'll be with her." Tails said, standing next to Helen. "Don't worry John there are seatbelts so she won't fall."

"Please dad! Just this once. I will never go on it again if you don't want me to."

John rubbed his chin, which means he's thinking deeply. He isn't sure it was a good idea. It wasn't like he didn't trust Tails or the Tornado, he didn't want his precious little girl to get hurt. Yet again, he did brought Helen to his former work place. Pretty hypocritical, sure, but at least she on the ground, with him.

He returned back to reality when he locked eyes with his daughter, he only wish he hadn't. She was giving him the eyes. The eyes that remind him of a puppy. The eyes that can even bend god will. The eyes that will make you question yourself why would you deny her. You must have the will strong as titanium to say no. Unlike Becky, he lacks it.

"Fine you can go." He said after a long pause. Helen did a little victory dance in her head. _Works Everytime._ She thought as she and Tails high-five each other in celebration.

"Thank you dad." She smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry, I will take good care of her. I promise." Tails gave John an encouragement smile.

* * *

**Emerald Coast - 11:03am**

The beach was pack, from elderly sunbathing to toddlers building sandcastle. It one of the things Station Square is famous for, nice and hot beaches.

An group of teens were playing volleyball until the lanky boy accidentally hit the ball to hard. It bounced to the nice and cold sea.

"I'll get it." An red hair teen said as she jog over to the oceans, shivering at the coldness. Just as she got the volleyball she noticed something strange underneath the water. It was a weird shadow shape she couldn't make out, it didn't look like a shark or any large fish she was familiar with.

Without warning an robot rised up from the watery depths, causing the girl to fall down in shock and fear. Everyone on the beach saw the robot, frozen out of fright.

A few wonder if it could be an friend or an foe, but the large missiles on its hands proved that it was the latter. It leveled both of its hands at the beach, firing the missiles, smashing into a lifeguard stand as well as a ice cream stand.

Everyone screamed, running for their dear lives to try and get as far away from the robot as possible. This left Missile Wrist to go about its wanton destruction unimpeded. It destroyed cars, firing more stands that have been set up, and just about anything else that got in his way.

Dr Robotnik was hovering above the scene in his eggmobile, grinning like Cheshire the cat, watching the destruction his robot caused before him.

"Missile Wrist, head to the city!" Ivo announced, floating towards Station Square with his creation behind him.

* * *

Up above the city, an biplane fly past the tallest Enterprise building in the area. Helen gasped breathlessly at the sights she thought she will never see in the air. 

"Station Square is huge!" Tails exclaimed. "It is kinda overwhelming."

"This is amazing Tails. Thank you again for allowing me on board."

"No problem." He gave her a thumbs up. "Is there anything particular you want to see?"

"Maybe touching the clouds?" She admitted as she watches the birds flying as high as them and going pass them.

Tails brought his plane higher a bit more until they were the same level as the white clouds. Tails nodded to the clouds, signalling his passenger to touch it. Hesitantly, she reached out her hand towards the cloud above her. She almost instantly retreat her hand back to her side, her right arm shivered at the contact of the cold water. She completely at awe for this experience. Not only did she fly on a plane for the first time, she also touch a cloud. How awesome is that!

"So cool." She smiled so brightly. It has been so long since she last smile like that.

"I know!"

"Is there anything you want to see?" She asked.

"There's so many things I want to see on Earth. If I could pick one thing I think I'll choose an electronics store." He sighed dreamily, knowing that won't happen any time soon.

"Hey, I'm sure once everyone realise you're not a threat you will be able to go there. And when that happens, I will take you there."

"Really?!" His tails wagged excitedly like a dog patiently waiting for his treats.

"Of course." She smiled kindly.

* * *

Unknown to them there's catastrophic in the city. Missile Wrist is destroying everything in it path. Stepping on cars like they are bugs, launching missiles at buildings randomly, people running for their lives.

Several police cars and policemen with rifle guns loaded and ready to fire, they just have to wait for the signal from their captain.

"Men, get ready." The captain ordered as he watched the large robot heading there way. Sweating a little as it is getting closer.

"FIRE!!"

Immediately they fire their bullets and reloaded it when they run out. No matter how many bullets are hitting the robot it doesn't stop moving, nor does it have a single scratch.

"USE THE FLAMETHROWER!"

One of the policeman shot out a flame towards the robot. The robot halted as it was being covered in fire, which completely went out after a few moments. Still unharm, much to their frustration.

Robotnik float down to his Missile Wrist level, showing off a cocky grin as if he was mocking them. "How pathetic. Using guns against my robot, that's utterly foolish. Bad enough this world technology is primitive, but weapons as well."

"Terrorist, I order you to back your robot down now!" The captain ordered.

"Or what? Use those ineffective gun on my robot?" He asked rhetorically. "Missile Wrist, show them what true fire power is."

Under his master command Missile Wrist opened up it's chestplate and launched several missiles at the cops, forcing them to retreat. Robotnik cackled maniacally. 

* * *

**Smiths house - 11:20am**

"Sonic! Sonic! Wake up!"

Sonic fluttered his eyes open, looking down to see Cream frighten. Instantly he jumped down from the tree he was taking an nap on. 

"What's the matter Cream?" He asked, very concern.

"Dr Eggman is here!"

"I knew it! Where's he?"

"Watch the news."

Sonic grabbed her hands and rush inside to the living. Becky and John were watching the news, their faces show clear fear and concern. Sonic noted that his best bro and his new friend isn't around, but he'll worry about that later.

"If any of you viewers just join in, there's a large robot attacking Station Square. This is not a hoax!" Scarlet said.

A clip is shown of the robot crushing cars and blasting missiles. The policemen tried to stop it with rifles, but it is unmatch with Mobius superior technology. Sonic wasn't really paying much attention to the robot, he was more focus on his arch enemy.

"Eggman." He gritted his teeth.

"You know him?" Becky question.

"Indeed I do. He is a human scientist who terrorize Mobians for years."

"I presume he is the reason you don't like scientists." John guessed.

"Yeah. As long as I remember he destroyed countless homes and lives, not stopping until he gets what he desires."

"What does he want?" Becky asked, quiet nervous to hear the answer.

"To make his own empire with nothing but machinery and turning everyone to robots as his slaves."

"Did you say turning people into robots?! But that's impossible." John exclaimed.

"Not for him, he is a genius with a 300 IQ, just as smart as Tails."

"300?! Are you pulling my leg?" 

Sonic glanced at the scientist with dead serious eyes. No hint of jokes or anything, John never seen the hedgehog so serious before. It's kinda intimidated.

"Don't worry Mr John and Miss Becky," Cream said, breaking the tense and worried atmosphere a bit. "Mr Sonic fought Dr Eggman for years, he took him down many times before and he can do it again."

"Can you really defeat him?" Becky can't help but don't Cream's claims. How can one small hedgehog defeat an literal evil genius with a giant robot that launches missiles?

"Of course I can!" He smirked cockily. His seriousness quickly disappeared like he wasn't serious moments ago.

John suddenly gasped. Remembering something very important. "Helen. She is out there in the Tornado with Tails." He run through his messy unkept hair. "Oh God, what if she gets hit by the missiles?"

"Chill John," Sonic rubbed the man back, trying to ease him. "The Tornado isn't just for flying, it's also for combat. If they happen to be crossfire with egghead Tails will protect her. Trust me, and have some faith for Tails."

"I hope he brings her back safe."

* * *

At the same time Knuckles and Amy are still walking in the sewers. The tension in the air is still tense from the argument earlier. They haven't talk of several minutes and it's bugging the heck out of her, not helping her legs feel like they're about to fall off.

"Knuckles, can we take a break?"

"You can if you want but I'm not stopping."

Amy pouted in responded, annoyed with his rude attitude. "Knuckles, do you think we will be able to get back home?"

"We will. Somehow."

"But how can we?"

"I don't know yet, but we will. I have to go back." His thoughts went back to his one and only home, Angel island. Reminiscing the days he protects the Master Emerald. "I have to get back to Angel island."

"Knuckles." Amy trailed off when she saw her friend looking a bit home sick. She understands, he just frustrated that he can't do his job, she too is frustrated that she's not home, not with her friends, and not with her Sonic.

Rumbling sound was heard above them. The duo looked at each other in concern, they know for certain that can't be good. Spotted a ladder not to far from them they ran towards it and began to climb out. With his strength Knuckles remove the manhole without problem. The Mobians took a peek around the street until they saw a giant robot destroying the city in it wake. Quickly they climbed out of the sewers 

"Must be Eggman's robot." Knuckles conclude.

"If Eggman's here then that means Sonic is here!" Amy yelped happily. Ignoring her tired legs she pushed herself to run to whatever the robot is heading.

"Amy wait!" Knuckles quickly run after her.

* * *

Up above the sky Tails and Helen are having a blast. Tails did a couple of tricks with the plane such as spinning the Tornado around (which made Helen a little sick), and the loop. She didn't find it terrifying like her dad invision, she found it fun and excited. She never knew flying can be so much fun. 

A part of wish she will never have to go back down. Flying in air, seeing the sunrise and sunset in mid-air, sounds like a wonderful dream.

Helen snapped out of her daydream when she heard Tails voice. "What was that Tails?"

"Have you seen what's down there?!"

She quirk a brow, confused what he's talking about. She looked down at the city and gasped breathlessly at the sight she's witnessing.

A robot is attacking the city. She can't believe it, it must be a dream or she is seeing things.

"No way..."

"Eggman."

"Who is this Eggman guy you and Sonic keep mentioning?" Helen asked.

"An evil human scientist from are world." He answered, eyes focusing on the robot. "Helen, I have to take you back. It will be dangerous."

"What about the people down there?"

"Don't worry I'll protect them. I will hold it off until Sonic arrives, he will be able to destroy it, he always does." 

"Forget about me Tails, if you take me back now that robot is going do more damage and hurt alot more people."

She does have a point, taking her back and coming back to the main city will take too long, who knows what the robot would do while he is gone. But her dad, he said he would look after her. "But Helen your dad-"

"I'll deal with him. You just worry about the robot until Sonic arrives." With an deep exhale of defeat he turned his plane towards the robot.

* * *

"Missile Wrist, perhaps we should take this to the roofs." Robotnik began to fly upwards on the tallest Enterprise building.

Missile Wrist walked inside, shattering the glass windows and doors. The people inside screamed and scattered to avoid the massive robot as it fired a grapnel up at the roof of a building. The bot pulled itself upward, smashing through several floors before finally reaching the roof.

Below them was several police cars, a couple of military van which are labeled as GUN. A man who's dress up nicely in a expensive suit came out of the limo with a microphone. He even spotted a few normal, unimportant people using their phones to take photos or recording.

"Well Missile Wrist, I think it's time for introduction." He rapidly pressed buttons to hack into every electronic items to send his message for his soon to be followers.

"Greetings everyone, I'm Dr Ivo Robotnik, the greatest scientists in Mobius and your world, and soon to be your ruler. What I want is simple, give your city to me, or I will destroy everything you hold dear."

The man with an microphone spoked. "Dr Robotnik, I am mayor Harold Pinky. This is your only warning! Shut down the robot, land your craft, and put your hands up!"

"Destroying the city it is then." The doctor remarked. "Missile Wr-"

He cut himself off when he saw the familiar plane and two-tail fox. With no hesitation Tails blasted bullets to the robot, unlike the polices bullets it made dents to the hunk of metal.

"Missile Wrist fire at that plane!"

Responded to his master command he launch missiles out of his chestplate, aiming towards the Tornado. Seeing it coming Tails shoot out his smaller missiles. When they made contact it did a small explosion that cause the Tornado to push back, luckily it didn't cause any harm to the plane or the riders.

"You're okay?" Tails asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm good." She lied. She admit she was scared, who wouldn't be scared of this. She doesn't know how the an eight year old boy is able to deal with this every week.

Without giving them a chance to catch a breath the robot shot out the grapnels. Quickly Tails steer the Tornado roughly to dodge it.

Robotnik gritted his teeth in annoyance as he watch the plane dodging his creation attacks. "Missile Wrist quickly dispose that rodent freak. I need to began my new empire."

"Not so fast Eggman." 

Ivo slammed his hands to the console in anger. He turned his craft around to see the echidna and a pink hedgehog carrying a large hammer. He is not sure what he is more angry about, that three annoying rodents are here or the fact he was called by that stupid nickname again.

"Well it has been awhile Knuckles. How is that floating rock you call home doing?"

Before he could do a snappy remark Amy charge towards the robot with her hammer ready.

"Amy!"

With full force she swing her hammer right at the robot leg. The impact knocked the robot back slightly, but was still mostly undamaged. But thanks to her Tails had a opportunity to fire again, shooting bullets left more dents on the robot.

Turning its body around Missile Wrist fired both grapnels at the duo. Using her hammer she whack it at one of the grapnels, cracked it in half. Knuckles sprint towards it and used his fist to smash it in many tiny pieces.

"Missile Wrist fire!"

Obeying his master wish he launch missiles to the plane and to the duo. Knuckles quickly grabbed Amy and jumped out away, but they almost blow away from the roof from the small explosion. Tails fire back at the missile until it did a mini bomb.

Helen winced a little, gripping her seat tightly. When she glanced down she saw a blue blur heading towards their way in lightening speed. She smiled brightly, knowing who it is. "Sonic! Tails he is here!"

"Told you he would come." Tails smiled as he steer his plane to his best bro. 

Sonic smirked when he saw the Tornado heading his way. When it lower itself to the ground and close enough to him, he grabbed Helen hand that was ready to grab him. "Aside from egghead, what else have I miss?" Sonic asked as they're heading towards the Enterprise building.

"Amy and Knuckles are here." Tails said cheerfully.

"Sweet."

"How are you going to stop him Sonic?" Helen furrowed her brows in worry.

"I will think of something."

Once up above the building Sonic let go of his young companion hand and landed in front of his worst enemy.

"Of course you're here." Robotnik muttered bitterly.

"Hiya Dr Eggman."

"It's Dr Ivo Robotnik you fool!"

"No it's not." He pulled his eye lid down and stick his tongue out in a taunting manner.

The doctor pointed at the hedgehog with a flush of anger on his face. "Kill him!" 

Sonic leaped out of the away from the missiles and spin dash towards one of the robot's legs. Missile Wrist stumbled onto the floor, using his hands to prevent it to fall flat on the ground.

Seeing this as his chance Sonic leaped into the air and spin dash at his enemy. He broke through the machine body, and few moments later the bot explode. Leaving nothing but small unrepairable parts behind.

Happy with himself he cockily smirked at the scientist. "I win again."

In respond Robotnik slammed his hands on the controls like a child having an tantrum. The red flush of anger grew redder and bigger. "You may of best of me this time hedgehog. But mark my words, next time I will destroy you!" And with that the doctor flew off out of the city.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Oh wow, never heard that one before." He said sarcastically.

"SONIC!" 

Before he had have a just to react Amy plunge to him and unintentionally gave him a bone crushing hug. Like always Amy made him feel uncomfortable with her constant affections, it didn't help he can't breath properly.

"I was looking for you everywhere." Tears in the corner of her eyes threatened to spill. "I never thought I will see you again."

"Amy, loosen up. I.... Can't.... Breath!"

While that was going on Knuckles glared at Sonic, the latter was aware of his friend death glare. However, before he had to chance to ask the GUN soldiers kicked down the door and waltz in. Pistols loaded and ready to shoot.

"What the heck?! We just help them! Don't we get a thank you." Amy said, annoyed with the way they're being treated like they're criminals.

"We're no longer in Mobius, Amy." Sonic said calmly. "These humans have never seen anything like us." 

"Doesn't mean they have to treat us like we are a threat."

"Alright you three, get on the ground now!" the GUN leader demanded, pointing his gun at the echidna.

Knuckles' fists clenched, he just barely suppressing the urge to fight. Sonic looked around the roof, trying to figure out a plan to escape this messy situation. Luckily for him, he was spared the effort by the timely arrival of the Tornado.

"Guys!" Tails shouted as Helen dropped a rope ladder down towards them. "Grab on! Hurry!"

Sonic smirked a little at the ladder and acted fast, scooping up Amy in one arm and grabbing the ladder with the other. Knuckles hesitated for a brief moment, the urge to fight still coursing through him, but eventually he turned away and ran for the ladder. The second he broke eye contact with the GUN leader, all hell broke loose.

"Fire!"

The soldiers all began firing on the echidna as he run off. He jumped off the edge, barely grabbing the bottom rope of the ladder. With all three of his friends safely gathered, Tails hit the thrusters into overdrive, making for safety.

"It's good to see you." Tails commented.

"Likewise." Amy smile falter when she saw a human girl. "Who's she?"

"I'm Helen. Sonic and his friends have been staying at my house. You must be Amy."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you Helen." Amy smiled brightly. "Wait, does that mean Cream and Cheese is here?

"Yeah. We all back together." Sonic smiled.

Underneath the echidna he saw a small park with many trees and a beautiful lake. From his view no one is around. Very good for him. It also help there is a strong gust of wind. Perfect.

"Thanks for the save, but I'm out of here." Without any hesitation he let go of the ladder.

"Knuckles!" Amy cried.

Knuckles salute, he turned around and let the wind glide him to the park.

For a brief moment there was silence before Helen asked, "Why did he leave?"

Sonic mildly shrugged in respond. "It is just the way he is." 


	4. The first of the Chaos Emerald

** September 1st - 9:22pm **

High in the sky, an air force one went flying pass Florida, the plane was heading back to Washington. The passengers onboard was the president of the United State, Raymond Kris, along with his aide and secretary, Jerome Wise.

The president was anxious to say at the least. For the past few days multiple animal-like aliens appeared out of nowhere. Not once in his sixty-five years of his life did he think he will have a chance to see a being amongst the stars. When he first heard the news about a hedgehog that broke the sound barrier, he called it nonsense. Thinking it was a hoax or a robot that Area 51 develop. Unfortunately it was not.

What is equally worrying is this Robotnik character. Earlier today he tried to destroy Station Square with his robot. The robot was nothing he ever seen, it's above human technology. According to head of GUN the bullets was useless against it. That greatly frightens the president.

He must admit if it weren't for that blue alien hedgehog Dr Robotnik would've most likely destroy the city. But even still, it doesn't mean the hedgehog and the other aliens aren't a threat to humanity.

"Mr President, are you alright?" Jerome asked. The president nodded mindlessly.

"I know this aliens thing is unbelievable, but we have to face the facts, sir, aliens are living among us. And highly dangerous."

"Can they really be dangerous? They haven't show signs of aggression towards us."

"Sir, you remember what Dr Brinbiry said, the blue one broke into the lab and took that rabbit and blob thing with it. Not only that they destroyed the facility security and cause some damage."

"I know. But it didn't attack any humans, so that's saying something."

"Just because it didn't harm a human in the lab it doesn't mean it is dangerous."

"Your right." President Raymond agreed.

A buzz sound was heard. Jerome brought his phone out and looked at the contact name. It was Darren Dunstan, the director of Central intelligence.

The secretary accept the call and put it on loud speaker, so he and the president could hear him.

"Evening gentlemen. I have some news for you."

"I presume you have some information regarding with the hedgehog and his friends, also Dr Robotnik?" The president question.

"Indeed. We have located both of there whereabouts. Dr Robotnik is in a island in the southern sea. From the Intel we gathered he build a rather large base. What's even more interesting and strange is that his base was not there before. It just suddenly exist the day the alien hedgehog appeared."

Raymond remained quiet. Soaking in on the information. This mad doctor and the blue hedgehog are clearly connected somehow. It can't be just a coincidence his base just suddenly appeared on the day the first sighting of the aliens. And the way they fought in the news was like they know each other or the very least they have fought before. Plus, when Dr Robotnik made his speech he mentioned about Mobius. He's not sure what Mobius is, but he has a feeling that may be a planet, at least the way the doctor interpreted it. If that's the case that could mean, despite of his human appearance, he might be an alien as well. That might explain his superior technology.

"I want you to capture him." He ordered. "He is highly dangerous. He might be an alien as well."

"President, surely he isn't." Jerome denied.

"I believe you're right president. He might not be human." Darren said. Jerome eyes went wide as a saucer from hearing the director comment. "However, human or not, I believe the best course of action is to observe him. Collect data about his robots weaknesses and possibly create are own."

"Fine." He reluctantly agreed. "I presume that will be the same for the hedgehog and his companions?"

"Yes, we decided it is best to observe their behaviour, and hope they are friendly. Perhaps even potential allies."

"We will see. So where are they hiding?"

"We have traced them at the Smiths residence in Station Square. The family that live there are willingly allow the aliens to stay with them. We believe we can get information out of them, as long we play safe."

"Who lives there?" The president asked.

"John Smiths, who used to work for Area 51 before his divorce with his ex-wife, Emma Laket. He's now working at home. He has an eleven year old daughter, Helen. And a nanny name Rebecca Gibblings, who looks after his only child." Darren informed.

"So how do you plan to get them to talk?" Jerome asked, quirking his brow up.

"Helen goes to Oaklyn elementary school. Her teacher, Miss Westerly, just so happens to be on quit due to pregnancy. So we assigned one of our agents to go undercover."

"I approve." He said after a short pause. "If Dr Robotnik does anything suspicious, inform me immediately."

"Will do, sir."

* * *

**Smiths house: September 2nd - 7:20am**

Everyone in the household gather up in the living room after they had a large breakfast. Sonic was explaining his friends, new and old, what exactly happened on the night they were transport to another world.

"So that's the geeze of it." Sonic finished his story.

"So it was the Chaos Emeralds." Tails muttered quietly.

"So what are these Chaos Emeralds?" Helen asked, clearly interested.

"Chaos Emeralds are seven magical gem stones that each contain limitless amount of magic powers." Amy explained. "Legend has it if you gather all seven Chaos Emeralds, their powers are so great, an miracle will happen."

"Another legend says they are capable to warp time and space." Tails clarify. "To be honest, until I heard Sonic story I didn't think it was true."

"They were in Eggman base, correct? So doesn't that mean he has all the emeralds?" Becky asked, very worried about this predicament.

"If he had them he would of use those emeralds about now. Plus, according to legend when the Chaos Emeralds are gathered and used their powers, they scatter through the winds. Leaving people to try and find them all over again." Sonic explained.

"The only problem is we don't know if they are on Earth or back on Mobius." Tails face crestfallen at the thought of the latter.

Cream sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. Becky and Amy instinctively went over to comfort her. Becky rubbing her head gently, while Amy caressed her hand.

"No need to be upset Cream." John gave the young girl a reassurance smile. "If you and your friends made it here, it's highly probable the Chaos Emeralds are here as well."

"Yeah, your right." Cream wiped the tears on the corner of her eyes and brightly smile.

"I could probably make a Chaos Emeralds detector or something." Tails rubbed his head in deep thought. "It will take time though."

"It's alright, buddy. No need to rush." Sonic reassured with a thumbs up.

Becky glanced at the cloak on top of the television, it was 7:30, which means it's time for her and Helen to leave. "Come on Helen, it's time for school."

"Already?" The blonde hair girl whined. She wanted to stay home a little longer and get to know her new friends. At least she likes to think they're her friends. 

"Come on." She gripped on Helen's wheelchair and push her out of the door, not before getting her school bag and saying goodbye to everyone.

"Bye!" John and the Mobians said as they left the house.

* * *

**Okalyn elementary school: 7:55am**

By time Helen put her school stuff and lunch in her locker, her class was about to start in five minutes. She quickly wheeled herself to her classroom, which isn't far from her locker luckily. 

When she was inside she saw that everyone was already seated. The chairs was almost full, she presume she's the last one in.

Miss Westerly wasn't here yet, so there's a bit of time before class start. She did find it odd though, Miss Westerly is usually early. Perhaps she was having meeting with teachers? 

Helen glanced around and noted that some of the children were her classmates last year, or the year before. She knew their names and has talk to them, but she wasn't friends with any of them. The reason? Well, she wasn't exactly sure. Helen did have a gut feeling that the reason they don't play with her is due to that the games they usually play. It usually revolves around anything related to running or sports. They were probably think that she will slow them down or afraid to accidentally hurt her, or something. 

It's not like she can't play them or do sports. She will admit sport isn't her style. She did tried to convince them multiple times to let her play, and she won't get hurt. Unfortunately they already set up their mind. 

She silently sigh and head towards the only table with empty spaces. There were two people on the table. One was a girl with red hair and overalls, another was an dark-skinned boy wearing a green jacket.

She recognise the boy, he is Daniel Johnson, or Danny for short. He is on the soccer team. She sometimes see him playing soccer, or in the hallway. She sometimes overheard girls talking about him, about how cute or cool he is. Despite the many time she saw him she hadn't have a conversation with him before. 

The girl, she never seen her before. Most likely a transfer student.

Helen was about to remove the chair before the unfamiliar girl asked, "Do you need help?"

"No I'm good." She smiled. She pulled the chair away and placed it on top another spare chair. Afterwards she settle herself to the empty space.

"You are Helen, right?" Danny perked up. She nodded quietly, wondering how he knows her name. Like he read her mind he said, "A few guys in the soccer team talk about you."

Helen felt her stomach drop. She didn't like the answer. There's guys no doubt they were saying bad things about her, or saying pity things. "What do they say?"

"Uhh, nothing much." He turned his gazed away from her, like he was embarrass. "Just how nice you are." 

She doesn't know but she has a sneaky suspicion that is not the whole truth. It is probably her women intuition, maybe not, she hasn't even started _that_ yet.

"Okay?" She look over at the girl next to her and slightly smile. "Sorry, I'm Helen Smiths. What's your name?"

"I'm Frances Rockwell. Nice to meet ya." 

"That's a nice name. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just move here from L.A this July. One of my dads was given a business opportunity here, so he dragged us to move here."

"You're from L.A!" Danny said ecstatically. "So cool! I always wanted to go there. What is it like?"

Before she could answer the headmaster enter the classroom with a man that none of the kids never seen before.

"Children, I have an announcement to make. Miss Westerly found out she was pregnant just before the holidays." The children instantly start to chatter from the announcement. The headmaster clapped his hands loudly to regained the children attention. "Because of her pregnancy she decided to leave working as a teacher to spend some time with her unborn child and preparing to move away. So, we have a new teacher name Mr Stewart. Children behave and give him a warm welcome."

"Hello Mr Stewart." The children said.

"Thank you." He smiled before putting his hands together. "Now before we start are lesson I want to know a bit about you guys. You can write down your hobbies, favorite color, or pets."

A couple of kids have him a odd look, but quickly shrugged it off.

"He seems nice." Francine said as she grabbed her pen and writing things down on the paper.

"Yeah." For a moment Helen thought she saw him glanced her way. It is no doubt he did, probably felt bad for her or not happy he has an disability kid in his class. Perhaps it's both.

* * *

**Construction site - 12:00pm**

At the other side from the city, the builders were busy digging out the dirt, and start to build an new department store.

In one of the backhoe, a young man was singing 'Never give you up' by Rick Astley, while digging up batches of dirt. As the teeth of the shovel touch the dirt, the backhoe suddenly began to act weird. For one, it's sparking with electricity, and initiated to move on its own.

"What the hell?!" The driver yelled.

The driver tried to stop it, but the machine just kept on going, even raising and lowering its shovel randomly. The shovel came down on a dump truck, smashing the glass and forcing the driver to bail out. It then ran over a large set of steel I-beams before barreling across the site. It wasn't until the shovel got caught in a dirt pile and the backhoe fell into a ditch that the rampage ended.

The other workers have witnessed this abnormal event, ran over to the driver, to check on him.

"Hey are you alright?" One of the builders asked in great concern.

"Yeah, barely."

"What the heck happened?"

"I-I don't know. It was like it had a mind on its own."

In a small pile of dirt that the haywire backhoe was about to pick up a minute ago, a shiny green light glow brightly. Bright enough to catch the workers attention.

* * *

**Okalyn Elementary school - 12:30pm**

Mr Stewart is a good teacher, in Helen's opinion he is. He was laid-back, strict when he needs to be, and crack jokes every once in awhile. He's pretty patient with them if they are struggling with answers, and does his best to explain the question as simple as he can.

Even though he seems like a nice guy, Helen thought she saw him giving her strange glancing. It is that sort of glance that says that they know your secret. Probably just imagine it. Even if he was looking at her it's nothing new anyway, people down the street or at school stare at her all the time. She's kinda use to it by now, but it still makes her feel uncomfortable and feeling ashame.

Enough of the negativity, it's lunch time! One of Helen's favorite part of the day.

When she enter the cafeteria she spotted an unoccupied table and went over to place her lunch box down. In her lunch today was chicken sandwich with mayo, lettuce and shredded carrots she and Becky grew in the garden. A chocolate muffin, banana, and a handful of strawberries.

Just as she was going to take a bite out of her sandwich she saw Danny and Frances with their school lunch trays walking over to her. When they arrived at the table Danny sat the opposite from Helen, Frances sat next to her.

"Mr Stewart seems pretty cool." Danny said as he took a bite of his mashed potatoes.

"He sure was." Frances agreed. "What do you think, Helen?"

"Yeah, he seems nice." Helen was kinda at lost here. Kids did sit the same table as her, or vice versa. But they never really talk to her unless they want to ask something from her, or ask if she's okay.

"Hey have you guys heard about that blue hedgehog?"

Helen almost choke on her sandwich from Frances question. She should be expected kids, janitors and teachers alike to talk about the aliens. She knows for a fact everyone is going to talk about the Mobians for years to come.

"Who doesn't." Danny took a sip of water before continuing. "I saw him kick that Robotnik guy butt, well not in person, I saw it on the news. My grandad doesn't know what to think of it."

"That Egg- I mean Robotnik is pretty scary." Helen admit, almost slipping up. If she start calling him Eggman people will be suspicious and no doubt confuse of why she is calling him that.

"He is. But that blue hedgehog seems pretty cool. Apparently he broke the sound barrier and beat the S-team." Frances said, smiling in admiration.

"No way he can do that. My granddad said it's impossible." Danny remarked.

"Well it did happen Sam told my dad." Helen replied.

"Huh? You're dad knows Sam Anders?"

Helen smiled at the back of her mind, glad they're shift away the topic about Sonic. She didn't want to accidentally slip up that they are living in her house. "Yeah he is my dad college friend and my godfather."

"So cool, you're friends with a celebrity." Frances smiled, eyes sparkle with fascination.

"I guess." She blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed she's getting attention. Not that sort of attention where everyone give you pitful stares. It's the attention where you're a normal kid who told their friends something interesting, and they wanted to know more. It's a kinda nice feeling. 

"Would you guys want to have a strawberry?" Helen asked timidly, a little worried they may reject her offer. "Me and Becky grew them in the garden are selfs."

"Sure I try." Danny replied.

"Me too."

Helen smiled as she hand them one strawberry each. When they took a bite they hummed in pleasure, saying it was delicious.

"You grew them?" Frances asked.

"Yeah. It's kinda mine hobby, growing plants and veggies."

"It must be absolutely boring to wait for them to grow." Frances kicked Danny under the table, giving him a disapproving look. He hissed in pain and caress his knee.

"Sometimes it is." Helen said, acting like she didn't witness the exchange between the two. "But the whole point of gardening is taking care of them."

"I see." He replied.

"Hey, what video games do you guys play?" Frances asked.

The trio discussed what games they are interested and played. They were even debating what the best video games there is, cracking some jokes and discussing what the best movies.

Helen smiled brightly. Happy she having fun with her new classmates. No, perhaps the better term is friends. _Friends? Yeah that sounds nice._ She thought fondly.

She hopes they feel the same way.

* * *

**Smiths house - 1:15pm**

In the living room Cream was reading an old human fairytale book called Cinderella. The book itself was good and she enjoyed it. She felt bad for the main protagonist, she couldn't help but cry for her. She can't understand why her step mother and step sisters treat her so poorly and cruel. She's so glad she and her friends don't have to experience it.

While she was completely invested with the book Cheese put the TV on. He switched the channels a couple times to see if there's anything worth watching. When he pressed the news channel button he saw something interesting.

"This is Scarlet Garcia from SSTV news with a shocking report. A strange stone was found at the construction site of a West Jingle department store, one that caused severe malfunctions in all of the construction equipment that came near it. As far as authorities can tell, the stone appears to be radiating highly-charged energy. Now, some of you watching at home may be experiencing some static. This is a direct result of the gem's magnetic power."

The yellow blob floating on Cheese head turned to an exclamation mark, when he realized what this could possibly mean. Cheese tugged his friend dress to gain her attention. But she didn't noticed. 

He pouted slightly and snatched her book from her hands, much to Cream surprised. Before she could ask what's he doing he pointed at the TV. She gasped loudly when she realized what her little Chao friend tried to say. "Cheese, is that what I think it is?"

Cheese began chirping loudly, pulling on Cream's dress. The rabbit immediately got up and nodded at her friend.

"You're right! We have to tell Sonic!"

Outside, Sonic was sitting in a tree, tossing a small golden ring in his hand. "I wonder if gold rings are worth anything?" he pondered. "Probably not."

"Mr Sonic!" Cream shouted as she and Cheese came running into the yard. "Mr Sonic!"

Sonic put his golf ring away and jumped off the tree. "Hey, Cream. What's up?" Sonic asked.

"You won't believe it! They found one! They found a Chaos Emerald!"

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh! They said it's making all the machines at a department store construction site act all weird! It has to be an Emerald!"

"If one Emerald made it through, then the others must've too." He said it to himself more then his young companions. "Where is this construction side?"

"It didn't say." She looked down at her feet, feeling disappointed with herself that she couldn't get the critical information. 

"Don't worry Cream." He patted her head to cheer her up. "I will just ask John or Becky to help me out."

"But Mr Sonic, Miss Becky dragged Mr John out to the gym. Saying something about him not getting enough exercise."

"Rats." He clicked his tongue. "I might need to ask Helen. Do you know remember what school she goes to? I can't just pop into every random school until I found the right one. It'll take too long."

Cheese pondered for a minute before she recalled Helen mentioned something to her last night. "I think she goes to Okalyn elementary school." 

"Thanks Cream," Sonic replied with a thumbs up before running off to find the school.

* * *

**Robotnik island - 1:20pm**

"Authorities are conducting a thorough investigation of the surrounding area to determine the possible source of the gem. SSTV will continue to keep you posted with further updates. This is Scarlet Garcia, SSTV News."

Robotnik grinned evilly. "Who knew a Chaos Emerald was under my nose thid entire time."

"But doctor, I don't see a Chaos Emerald under your nose." The doctor and Orbot both facepalm at Cubot idiocy. Why did he build one of his henchmen an idiot?

"Now then, what robot should I bring today?" Ivo looked at his cards and hummed. Any of them will be helpful to retrieve the gem or distracting that pesky hedgehog. Decided to give luck another go, he placed the cards in the slot and pressed the button.

The next robot shall be..... E-11 Beakon.

"Perfect." 

Outside of the base a team of government agents had been stationed on the island to keep an eye on Robotnik and track his every move. One of them spotted Beakon and the doctor flying towards the mainland, they immediately began phoning it in to his boss.

"Robotnik is on the move! He's got a new robot with him and he's headed for the city."

* * *

At the same time, in the Smiths house, Cream looked outside through the garage window, to see if anyone is walking pass. She smiled when she noticed it was quite and no neighbours were around. 

How lucky.

"It's clear Tails."

"Thanks Cream." He pressed the button to open the garage. While it is slowly opening he and Amy buckle in the Tornado, the two-tail fox start the engine.

"Can't believe he left without telling us." Amy pouted with arms crossed.

"You know what he's like, action before talking." Tails replied.

"True. But he could have said something."

"Be careful." Cream said as she and Cheese back away from the biplane.

"Don't worry." Amy smiled at her young friends. "We will be fine." 

And with that, the Tornado fly away. To not only find Sonic, but the Chaos Emerald as well.

* * *

Across the ocean Robotnik and Beakon were heading towards Station Square, when suddenly the mad doctor radar began to beep very loudly. He looked down and saw four blips headed towards his way.

"Oh my, looks like someone is out to get me." He laughed as if it was a joke.

Over his shoulder he saw four missiles flying towards him. Instead of fearing for his life he just grinned and laugh it off.

"Beakon, get rid of them."

Beakon flew towards the missiles, getting them to follow him as he turned back towards the ocean. He flew perpendicular to the water, turning at the last possible second. The missiles did not corner as well as Beakon did, and thus exploded harmlessly in the water.

Robotnik yawned as his robot returned to his side. "I think I'm starting to feel homesick, Beakon. At least back in Mobius the rodents actually put some effort to stop me. And most of them are children. Oh well."

With nothing left to say he and his creation carrying on to fly towards there destination.

* * *

**Okalyn elementary school - 1:35pm**

Back in class Helen was writing the maths problem in her book and answering them. Most of them she is fine with, but she struggles with the divisions. She just can't work it out in her head. 

She gazed the outside, wishing she could go out and play with Sonic and his friends. For a second she thought she saw a blue blur. She rubbed her eyes, thinking she has dust in her eyes. When she looked back outside she saw Sonic, gesturing to come out outside.

"Helen, is something wrong?" Danny asked when he noticed she is spacing out.

She snapped out of it and raised her up to catch her teacher attention.

"Is there something wrong, Helen?" Mr Stewart asked.

"Um, uh." Shoot, she should have think of something before putting her hand up. Quickly she said the first thing that pop into her mind. "Nurse! I need to see a nurse."

"Why is that?" His eyebrows knitted in suspicion.

"I'm having, um, cramps. Yes, that's it, cramps." Cheeks goes pink, feeling embarrass that few of her classmates are looking at her. Her eyes went to her lap, she refuse to look at anyone in the eye. "I need to see the nurse to see if she has any, you know, for girls experiencing that time of the month."

If there was a deep dark hole in the middle of the classroom, she would be more then happy to dive right in and never leave.

Mr Stewart give her a suspicious look before shrugged it off. "Alright then, go. Take your time."

"Oh, uh, thanks?" She did not think that will work, at all. She isn't exactly a convincing actress, or a liar for that matter.

As if she suddenly turned into a super fast blue hedgehog she wheeled herself out of there. Not wanting to look back. She refused to see any of her peers faces. 

"Alright class, I need to go in the men room. So until I return I expect you to finish the problem."

With nothing else to say he left his classroom he left the children to gossip about what just happen. Frances and Danny on the other hand gave each other that look, a look that says that they know something else is going on with their new friend.

* * *

Sonic tapped his foot on the ground, impatiently waiting for the young girl. He only been waiting for the past three minutes, to him it felt like three hours. He smiled when he saw Helen rushing out the door, with her face pink as Amy fur. 

"Sorry I have to drag you out of school. Hey, are you okay? You're face is pink."

"I rather not talk about it." She covered her face in shame. She mentally kick herself for saying those embarrassing lies. Why didn't she say she had to go to the bathroom, or she's feeling unwell? At least it's less humiliated. After a moment she removed her hands, her face still pink. "So what's going on?"

"Helen, do you know where to find the department store construction site?"

"Yes, but why do you want to go there?"

"The news said they found one of the Chaos Emerald."

"That's great!" She cheered, happy to know her friends have a chance to go home. "Do you want to show you where it is?"

"Sure. But won't you get in trouble?" He asked. He's happy Helen is coming along. However, he doesn't want her to get in trouble.

"Don't worry about it, I will come up with an excuse. Plus, after humiliated myself in front of my classmates and my teacher, I don't want to go back to school."

He wanted to ask what happened back inside, but he hold his tongue. He'll ask later, for now they have much more argent matters to take care of.

He grabbed hold on the wheelchair tightly. "Hold on tight. And don't let go." Once she's ready he push her as he run down the street.

Unknown to them Mr Stewart heard and witnessed everything from the window. He went out and go inside his car, before driving off after them.

* * *

Above the city the Tornado flew around to try and spot their blue friend. Amy looked over to her right and spotted her crush running along while pushing something. She squinting her eyes to see he was pushing Helen.

"Tails I found Sonic!" She exclaimed as she pointed at the duo in the city. "And he's with Helen."

"I thought she was in school."

"Let's worry about that detail later. Come on, let's follow them."

The pilot lightly shrugged and turned his plane around to follow after his best bro.

* * *

**Construction site - 1:40pm**

In the construction site the police are guarded and have tape the entire area to prevent any workers, curious people, or any form of the media to get in there. That doesn't stop people from trying to have a peak or take a photo.

The SSTV news crew are having hot drinks as they were waiting for any new reports about this mysterious powerful gem.

"Do you think they're connect?" A crew member suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" An cameraman question.

"You know, those freaky animal aliens things, that Robotnik guy, and this gem. They got to be connected somehow. It can't be just a coincidence."

"You know, I think you are on to something." Scarlet said, thinking of what her colleague had just said. The question is how are they related.

The conversation died down when they heard an sound of the engine. It seemed to be coming from above them, so their eyes drifted upward. Scarlet gasped, dropping the coffee she had been drinking.

"Quick, get the camera rolling!" She insisted, the cameraman rushing to comply. "It's Robotnik again!"

At the mention of his name people around the area gazed up to the sky and saw Robotnik and a giant purple robot flying towards. In panicked the citizen screamed and scattered away.

Seeing those imbeciles reactions made him grinned in delight. "It's seems my reputation is going smoothly."

* * *

Down the street, near the construction site, Sonic came to a halt when he saw large number of people running away in different directions. They are so frighten they didn't even acknowledge him or Helen. His gazed drift up to see Eggman in his eggmobile, and his robot, terrorising the citizens. 

"Of course Eggmen knows about the Emerald."

"Sonic, what are we going to do?" She asked.

"Helen, while I fight Eggbreath's robot, you'll get the Chaos Emerald. Cool?"

"Cool." She gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and return the gesture.

He gave her a shove and leaped into the air to land on to an apartment building. To get closer to his arch enemy he jumped from roof to roof. As he was leaping into the air to get to another roof the bird-like robot came up underneath him and bounced him up in midair. As Sonic tumbled through the air, Beakon swooped down towards him again. He swatted the hedgehog again, keeping him airborne and disoriented.

Seeing his rival in such a state Robotnik chuckled. "I would love to stay here and chat, but I got to get my Chaos Emerald." He response as he descended towards the streets.

While the blue hedgehog was being knocked around, the Tornado caught up to him. Tails and Amy spotted Sonic being push around by the Beakon.

"Sonic!" Amy cried out. "Tails shoot that robot!"

"I can't. If I do Sonic will get hurt." He pointed out.

"Well you better think of something fast!" She yelled.

Meanwhile with Robotnik, he landed his craft at the site and climb out to search for the Chaos Emerald. "Ohh, Chaos Emerald. Where are you?"

At the corner of his eye he realized he's not the only one in the abandon area. A little girl in a strange chair was near at the pile of dirt. It looked like she was holding something.

"How beautiful." She awed as wiped the remaining dirt off with her handkerchief. In her hand was a green Chaos Emerald. She never seen such a beautiful gem in her life. Not only it was breathtaking, when she touched it she can felt the surge of power, it was only a brief moment but it felt overwhelming. "Can such a gem cause so much damage?"

Before she had a chance to blink the gem was snatched from her dirty hand. She looked over her shoulder to a egg-shape man walking back to his craft.

"Hey!" She shouted as she wheeled towards him. "Give that back!"

"Sorry kid." Not even trying to hide he is being unapologetic. "All the Chaos Emeralds rightfully belong to me." 

As the craft began to lift in the air, in one last ditch effort Helen push herself off her chair and grabbed the craft's wing. Her upper body was halfway on the small wing, her arms gripped on it for her dear life as Robotnik brought his craft further in the sky.

_This is such a terrible idea!_

* * *

Sonic wasn't having any much luck either. Beakon was still bouncing the hedgehog around, much to his irritation. His ears perk when he heard a familiar engine. 

"Sonic!" Tails cried out as the Tornado was getting closer to him. "Grab on!" 

Thinking fast, Sonic reached out and grabbed onto the wing of the plane. As the plane flew upwards, Sonic quickly leapt off and rolled into a spin dash, plowing right through the robot and destroying it as he hit the ground.

"Finally! I was sick of being that tincan's beach ball." 

When he glanced up to the sky he saw Eggman getting away again, but that's not what Sonic was worried about. Helen was clinging on for her life.

"Helen!" He cried in panicked. Immediately he ran after them with the Tornado following behind.

"We're coming Helen!" Amy yelled.

"Just hang on!" Tails remarked.

Onboard the eggmobile Robotnik was admiring the gem beauty and power. Unaware he wasn't alone. Helen dragged her lower body to get on the wing. Once she done that she dragged herself to get to gem, unfortunately the doctor noticed when she was reaching her arm out to attempt to get the gem. He smirked without a word and tilted his transport to the side, hoping to get the brat off board.

However, she just manage to stay on, by grabbing on his overgrown moustache. He yelped in pain and tried to push the young girl off. "Let go of my moustache, you conniving little brat!"

"No." She using her other hand she claw at the doctor free hand. "Give me the Emerald, Eggman!"

"Forget it! Also it is Dr Ivo Robotnik!" Finally he pushed her off, sending her plummet down to the city below. Once he was freed he stroke his moustache with gentle touch. "How dare that juvenile rat touch my moustache." 

He looked at his hand were he held the Emerald, or was holding it. "What the?! Where did it go?!"

Helen plummeted down, squeezing her eyes shut while screaming. Clutching the emerald in her hands tightly, knowing she will not survive the fall, she wants at least the gem not be smash in impact.

Mr Stewart saw his student falling from the sky. Quickly he drive his car as fast as he can. The roof of the car opened and the cushions became flatable. The spy gritted his teeth, he knows he won't be able to save her in time and even if he did no don't she will be injured from the rate of her fall. Even so, he must try and save the kid.

Out of nowhere Sonic run past the car, leaped to the air and caught the young girl in his arm. He landed back to the ground. He gazed at Helen worriedly, checking for any injuries, luckily she didn't seem to suffer any. She only pass out, which is natural for what she just been through. He sighed in relief before speeding off back to the Smiths household.

Mr Stewart stopped the car with a smile, greatly relief she's fine. "Guess I'm not the only one looking out for her. Speaking of which, I need to go back to school." He turned his car around and drive off.

* * *

**Smiths house - 2:30pm**

Helen's eyes slowly fluttered open, her view was slighty blurry and she can hear familiar voices. It sounded like they were saying her name. After a couple more blinks her vision became more clearer. In front of her was her dad and Sonic, both looking relief and slightly worried.

"Helen!" They said with a smile. 

"What happened?" She asked, looking around her bedroom to see Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese were here.

"Helen, you nearly fall to your death." John said very gently. 

It hit her. She remembered the Chaos Emerald, Eggman took it from her and she was trying to get it back. She did in the end, but she almost had to pay the price.

"Yeah." She said quietly. Her body felt drain from the adrenalin, she honestly did not feel like moving for awhile.

"The Emerald!" She recalled. "Where is it?"

Tails took out the green gem out of nowhere, she would of question where he was hiding it but she doesn't have enough energy ask. "Don't worry, it's safe."

Helen sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Thank goodness indeed." Her dad face that was once happy and relieved, was now stern and unhappy. "Helen what you did today was either the most bravest or stupidest thing you ever done. I was so scared of what I heard happened. We were worry sick. Promise me you would put yourself at risk like that anymore."

"I won't."

The father and daughter hugged it out tightly for a few seconds before they heard a door knock. "She's awake!" John said.

Becky entered with a red mug in her hand. Judging by the scent her nanny made hot chocolate for her. "Oh my God Helen, you scared us. Here I made you hot chocolate." She placed the mug down at the night stand.

"Thanks Becky. I'm sorry I scared you guys."

"The main thing is you're okay." Amy replied.

"How did I survive?"

"Mr Sonic saved you." Cream answered.

Sonic, sitting at the edge of the bed with John, smiled at the girl slightly. "Thank you sonic, and I'm sorry."

"What for?" He stared at her blankly. Not understanding why she being apologetic.

"I... was being reckless. I almost lost the Emerald."

"You got it back in the end, right?" He replied with his signature smirked. "You're one brave kid. Anyone who stand up and fight back against that egghead is cool in my book. Just don't do anything dangerous like that again. I don't want my friend to get hurt."

She was beamed. He called her a friend. He really did see her as a friend. She is glad Sonic is her first friend, she wouldn't have any other way. Just the thought of it made her smile brightly. "Alright, I won't."

"So what are we going to put the Chaos Emerald?" Becky asked. Which was a good question. Putting it somewhere with electricity will no doubt go disaster.

"Well I'm sure we can build some sort of containment device for the Emeralds. To prevent it from intervene with your tech." Tails said as he closely examine the Chaos Emerald. "I will keep it in are room for now. You don't mind girls?"

The Mobians girls shook their heads. "Just one down, six more to go." Amy smiled.

"Soon we will be able to gather all the Chaos Emerald and go home. And see my mum." Cream smiled at the thought of seeing her precious mum again. She absolutely miss her voice, smile and her cooking.

"And we'll be more then happy to help." John remarked.

"Yeah, because that's what friends do." Helen smiled as she took a small sip of her hot drink.

"You got that right Helen." Sonic smirked as he gave her a thumbs up, which she happily return the gestured. 


	5. Sonic vs Knuckles

**Station Square Alleyway: September 6th - 10:10pm**

Ever since they have gone separate ways Knuckles has been wandering around in and out of the city to find the Chaos Emerald, hoping they can take them back home. So far nothing, he can't even trace them. 

He knows one has been found thanks to the newspaper he read the other day. He would of rather have that gem with him, but he prefers Sonic taking care of it then Dr Eggman any day.

All that searching left the echidna body tired. As much as he wants to continue looking for the Emeralds, his body was begging for rest.

He was leaning against a graffiti wall in the alleyway. From what he observe not many humans go through the alleyways a lot, especially at night for some reason. But whatever as long he isn't disturb he's fine with that.

How much he misses his dear island. The beautiful forest, the grapes he usually eats, his own little mushroom garden. The ancient ruins that his ancestors build, the Flickies that nest on his island and the only ones he can fully trust. 

But what he misses the most was the Master Emerald. As long as he remembered he protected it from any threat. His isn't sure why he has to be the one to protect it. Perhaps it is out of instinct, or out of duty for his ancestors. Maybe both. No matter the reason he has to go back to Angel island, no matter the cost.

A small noise stirred him out from his daydream. He stood up in a fighting stance, keeping his guard up. Much to his surprise Robotnik emerged from the darkness.

"You are one difficult echidna to find."

"What do you want?" Knuckles glared, staying high alert for an attack.

"Come down boy, I'm not here to fight," Robotnik lift both his arms up. "I need your help.

"Huh? For what?" Knuckles crossed his arms. Not trusting the mad doctor.

"It's about Sonic, he wants to us to stay on this backwater planet."

Now that caught the echidna attention. "What are you talking about?"

"You see, when I learned that the Chaos Emeralds were here I've decided to gather them in order to do Chaos control again, but this time it'll send us home."

"Yeah right." Knuckles snorted. "And what does this have to do with Sonic?"

"I'm getting to that. Also Knuckles, I'm serious. I don't want to stay in this world, neither do you, or Sonic's friends. This isn't are home. But Sonic doesn't see that. I tried to tell him I wanted to help but he won't listen and took the Chaos Emerald out of my hand."

"Good, why should he hand the Emerald to you?"

"Knuckles I'm the only one who has the technology to possibly bring us back to Mobius. Unlike Tails my lab arrived in this world. I'm the best chance to get us home."

Knuckles remain silent. He does have a good point. Robotnik and Tails are the only geniuses they have. Tails lab isn't anywhere near Robotropolis, so it's very unlikely it would travel to another world. Robotnik on the other hand, his lab was caught in by Chaos control, it would make sense for it to tag along with them. If that's the case they have no choice but to rely on Robotnik.

"Back with the Sonic problem, he told me himself he could careless about Mobius. He thinks this place is nice and wanted to live here to explore. If we have a problem with it, suck it up."

Knuckles growled, clutching his fist. "Sonic."

"You know he would do it. If it means to spite me he would force everyone to stay. You know how much he hates me."

In anger he punched the wall he was leaning on, leaving a massive hole. "That selfish blue idiot!"

"Please Knuckles, I believe you're the only one who can snap Sonic out of this." Robotnik plead. "Would you help me?"

"If it means for us to go back home, then yeah. Precise it's about time someone teaches that hedgehog that life isn't a game."

In the back of Dr Robotnik mind, he mentally smirked in satisfaction. His hedgehog problem will soon be over.

* * *

**Smiths house: September 7th - 11:30am**

It was a beautiful day, nice enough for people to go out and have an picnic. Unfortunately John and Becky are very ill. At first it started as a sneeze, then a slight fever, and now their bodies feel utterly exhausted, it didn't help they are sneezing and coughing like crazy.

While the adults are resting in their rooms Amy, Helen, Cream and Cheese made some chicken soup to make them feel better. Amy volunteer to go to their rooms due to the fact Helen can't go upstairs and she doesn't want Cream and Cheese to catch a cold.

In the spare room, where the Mobians sleep (expect for Sonic as he prefers to sleep on the roof.) Tails just finished an containment to put the Chaos Emerald in to prevent it to make the electronics go all haywire. Once that was done Tails went down stairs. He saw Helen, Cream and Cheese watching the rabbit favorite new show.

Helen glanced over her shoulder, seeing Tails walking up to them. "So it's done?"

"Yep. Now it shouldn't interfere with the electricity."

"Hey Tails, about the Chaos Emeralds, what is the story behind them? Where did they come from? Who made them?"

"To be honest I don't know." He scratched his head. "No one does. They have been around longer then record history. Some theorise Chaos Emeralds create Mobius, or even the universe."

"Are they really that powerful?" She asked.

"No one knows the true extent of their powers. Though I do wonder if that chaos control was a small factor of it power."

Just then Amy came down stairs looking irritated. "Helen your dad is such a stubborn mule."

"What happened?" Helen asked as Amy sat down on the couch with arms crossed.

"He tried to get out of bed, saying he had work to do and won't listen to reason. It didn't help he wouldn't eat the soup. In the end I had to tie him up and force spoon him." She smirked slightly evilly at the last part. 

Tails sweat dropped and couldn't help but move a few feet away from her. Amy is a kind and compassionate girl, but she is down right scary, especially when loses her temper.

"That's my dad alright. Even when he's sick his first priority is to work, work and work." Helen smiled but theirs a hint of sadness in that smile which Amy noticed. Before she had a chance to ask the news came on.

"Near Silver Valley, not only has a large amount of energy been detected, but machines are also mysteriously malfunctioning. The police believe it's connecting with the malfunctioning backhoe from the construction site fiasco five days ago." 

"Hey, that sounds like an Chaos Emerald." Cream said.

"It must be." Tails replied.

"Silver valley is actually not far from here. As long you take a train." Helen explained.

"We need to tell Sonic." Tails stood up from the couch.

"No need I heard everything." The group turned to their left and see Sonic leaning against the wall.

"Wait. When did you get here?" Helen asked, bewildered that she didn't even noticed a blue hedgehog was in the living. 

"Just a few seconds ago."

"It's going to be difficult to go there. Not only my Tornado only has two seats, but I promise John I will only take her out twice a week." Tails explained.

"Don't worry bud I'm sure we can figure something out." Sonic ruffled Tails head, making the latter smile.

"I just had a great idea!" Amy smiled spread across her face like she thought amazing idea. "What about we bring an picnic?"

Tails almost rolled his eyes, of course she wants to do that. When an opportunity presents itself for a date with Sonic she would take it. "Amy, I think a picnic is the least of are worries." 

"Come on now, it will be very fun, and very romantic." Her green eyes glanced at the blue hedgehog, who sweat drop at his comrade suggested.

"You know what, I will catch you guys later. I'll watch over John and Becky." Without a reply he dash up stairs. 

Amy crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. He always does it to her. Running off while she has to chase him, but a part of her likes it and gives her good exercise.

"I should probably stay here too." Helen spoke up. "I'm not allowed to leave the house on my own."

"But you won't be alone, you'll have us." Cream said innocently.

That is very true. But her dad wouldn't like her to go out with aliens that are being hunted down by the government.

"But dad and Becky-"

"Sonic said he'll watch over them. Plus like you said you can't go upstairs." Amy pointed out. "Come on Helen, it will be fun."

It does sound very tempted and she would be lying if she said she didn't want a small break from her dad and her nanny. But her dad would never let her go out without him or Becky, not even she use her puppy dog eyes. Perhaps, if he doesn't know she went out she and the others won't get in trouble. 

Just the thought leaving the house without permission makes her feel a little guilty. She never went out somewhere without her dad knowing before. Unless you count the time with the Chaos Emerald incident, but that time was a bit different.

Maybe sneaking out might do good for her. For some time now she was yearning for some independency, and she wanted to hangout with kids at her own age without adults and school being involved.

Precise, every kid sneaks out from their house at least once, right?

"Okay. But we have to keep this from dad and Becky."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to keep this a secret?" Tails asked, quite uncertain with his human friend choice.

"It's for the best."

"But we still don't know how to get there without being caught." Cream pointed out.

"I might have an idea." Helen admitted. "How good are you guys at staying still?"

The Mobians blankly stared at the girl, confused at what she getting at.

* * *

Helen shifted in her chair uncomfortably as she hears some whispering from adults and children alike.

"Mommy, why she in that chair?"

"Shh, don't be so loud."

"Daddy, I want those toys."

"Ain't she a little old for toys."

Helen subconsciously hold Cream and Cheese tightly as she feels those stares. To say at the least she was embarrassed. Not because of her condition, she used to that now, but because everyone on the train thinks her friends are stuffed animals. 

Well she does want the public to think she is carrying toys and not aliens, but she feels slightly humiliated. If she was a couple years younger it wouldn't be a big deal, but now she feels sort of ashame. 

But she will suck it up. She can survive half an hour before they get to Silver valley. Her friends on the other hand, well...

"Helen, how much longer? I need to scratch my nose." Tails barely whispered.

"Just a little longer. Also don't talk." She whispered back quietly.

"Miss Helen I need to go for a potty break." Cream whispered, cheeks slightly tinted pink.

"That's why I told you to go before we left."

"Helen, turn me around." Amy asked quietly. "I need to blink."

Before Helen could do or say anything a little girl roughly grabbed Amy ear as if she was a toy. She tugged her mum shirt constantly, trying to get her attention, but she was too focused on her phone.

"Hey, hey, mommy! I want this toy! I want this toy!"

Annoyed and wanting to be free from the child grasped, Amy kicked her off from her seat to the end of the cart. The little girl blinked in shocked before crying her eyes out. The adults were buffled of what just happened.

All but Helen. The blonde glared at Amy in great disapproval. "Amy. Be careful." She whispered, her voice carried a hint of anger. "You could of been caught."

"Sorry." Not really. That brat kinda had that coming. Now only she can blink and everything would be perfect.

* * *

**Smiths house: 12:20pm**

While the gang were gone Sonic checked up with the scientist and the nanny every half an hour. John fever has gone down a bit and his cough had died out at least. Becky health hasn't improved much, she probably take longer to recover.

When he is not looking after them he helps around the house for a bit or relaxed on the roof.

It was such a pleasant day to relax on the roof. Amy was right it is a good day for an picnic, or better yet going out for a run. But he has to take care the humans first. After that he will start running around the city and then the country, and perhaps the whole world. Yeah that sounds fun.

Unfortunately, his rest was soon interrupted by the annoying laughter of Bokkun. Sonic looked up as the tiny robot landed in front of him.

"Hi ya, Sonic," Bokkun greeted.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked, not moving from his spot.

"Got a message for you."

Bokkun reached into his bag and pulled out a tablet, holding it up. The screen went to static, then showed an image of Knuckles. Surprised, Sonic actually sat up, leaning forward.

"Knuckles? Why are you sending a message via Bokkun?"

" _Sonic, I'm sick of all your selfish stunts. This time you've gone too far. I'm challenging you to a showdown. Meet me at Silver Valley in one hour. Don't be late."_

Sonic cocked an eyebrow at the message before something else began to play.

" _This message is brought to you by the Robotnik Empire, which is not responsible for its content. Except this part."_

Suddenly, the screen began sparking before it finally exploded in Sonic's face, covering him in soot as Bokkun flew away laughing. Sonic wiped his face, flattening his spines.

"Knuckles, what's going on with you?"

* * *

**Silver Valley: 1:15pm**

For the past hour the group were searching for the second Emerald. However, no matter how far and wide they search for the gem they couldn't find it. Amy decided they should take a nice long break before resuming the search. They laid out the picnic near the large lake.

"Amy your food is absolutely superb." Amy blushed slightly at Helen's complement. 

"Thank you Helen."

"It's such a nice day." Cheese chirped in agreement with Cream. "I wish Mr Sonic joined us."

"Me too." Amy sighed in disappointment.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Tails suddenly asked. "We have been here for an hour and we didn't find any sign of the Chao Emerald."

"Do you think it was an mistake?" Helen wondered.

"Maybe."

"Well, Emerald or no Emerald, it was totally worth getting out of the house and have some fun." Amy smiled as she took a bite out of her blueberry muffin.

"Can we do this again?" Cream asked before taking a sip from her juice box.

"Yeah." Helen smiled, liking the idea going for another picnic with her friends. "Hopefully next time we can go out without sneaking out or hiding from the public eye."

"Yeah, I don't want to be some kid ragdoll again." Amy shivered at the memory on the train earlier today. Seeing Amy unpleasant face made them giggled 

Without warning a robot came out from the lake. They screamed at the sight of E-47, Pumpty. Before they had a chance to flee the robot grabbed the gang with it giant claw, it threw them in its cage, which was like an torso for the robot.

As the group settled and help Helen get back on her wheelchair Dr Robotnik flew down with cocky smirked that's very punchable. "You brats are much more easier to catch, it's kinda boring."

"Eggman." Helen yelled.

"It's Robotnik kid! And you will learn to respect me."

"Never. Not in a million years."

"You tricked us," Amy suddenly realized. "There's no Chaos Emerald up here at all, is there?"

"Quite perceptive, my dear. It was surprisingly easy to fool the lot of you. All I did was jam the local electronic signals and the media did the rest."

"Well we won't be staying long!" Amy declared, pulling out her hammer. She immediately started pounding at the glass, hoping to break free. Unfortunately, she didn't even crack the glass.

"Swing all you want, that glass is made to withstand much more than your pathetic little toy can produce."

"What do you want, Eggman?" Tails demanded.

"Nothing at the moment. You're my plan B in case my first scheme to beat Sonic fails."

"Well you're gonna have to rethink your strategy!" Cream boasted. "Mr Sonic isn't here!"

"I wouldn't bet on that," Robotnik smirked as he gazed over the hill where a certain echidna is waiting. "He'll be here any second now."

* * *

Knuckles was leaning against a large stone, waiting patiently for the blue idiot. "He should of been here by now." He told himself. It's not like Sonic to be late. Yet again, the jerk probably didn't take his challenge seriously, it wouldn't surprise him.

Just then Sonic appeared in front of him with his arms cross. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

"You're late."

"Sorry, but I had to make sure John and Becky are okay before I left."

Knuckles snorted as he push himself off the rock. He didn't believe a single word. "Enough talk, let's fight."

"Wait Knuckles what's-" 

Knuckles charged forwards, ready to use his fist. The hedgehog barely managed to dodge it in time, the ground he was standing on exploded from the force of Knuckles' punch. The second Sonic landed, the echidna lashed out again, sending a flurry of punches his way. Sonic kept himself just out of range, still as confused as before. As they reached uneven grounds he jumped away, seeking a moment's respite to try and figure things out.

"Knuckles, chill!" He shouted. "Can we talk this out? I don't want to fight you."

"Well, I wanna fight you!" He growled as he charged up again, preparing a massive punch. Sonic managed to advoid the blow, landing right behind the echidna. He sent a kick towards Knuckles, trying to trip him up. Unfortunately, he missed as Knuckles dove to the side, rolling and getting into another fighting stance. With another battle cry, he run forward with another barrage of punches. Once again, Sonic effortlessly dodged, but he was growing more and more concerned for his friend.

"Will you stop trying to kill me and just tell me what's wrong?!"

"What's going on is your selfishness and obsession with Eggman is keeping us from going home. I will make you see reason, even if I have to beat it into your skull!"

Sonic easily evaded another punch by rolling out of the way and racing towards the cliff. Knuckles quickly gave chase, following Sonic as he rushed up the cliff. Knuckles climbed up at a speed that was almost on par with Sonic. Meanwhile, the hedgehog ran at top speed towards the cliff and to the top of a tree. He let out a breath of relief, leaning against the tree trunk.

Before he relax, the tree began to rock back and forth. Sonic looked down, yelping when he saw Knuckles digging his fingers into the trunk. With a massive grunt, the echidna ripped it out of the ground. Sonic abandoned ship, jumping onto another tree. Knuckles tossed the now abandoned tree, then began punching through trunk after trunk, causing the trees to fall like dominoes.

Sonic continued leaping from tree to tree, barely leaping off before Knuckles knocked them down. As Sonic came to a clearing, he decided to go onto the offensive, curling up into a ball and rolling down the tree as Knuckles knocked it down. Knuckles saw this and braced himself, catching the speed dashing Sonic. However, he was still sent backwards and the two went falling down the cliff, splashing down into the lake. Instantly, Sonic sprang up in a panic.

"HELP! HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!"

"Oh for the love of..." Just seeing the hedgehog acting pathetic he couldn't help but facepalm. "Sonic! It's barely an inch deep."

Confused Sonic down and saw the echina was right. "Good thing I landed in a kiddies pool." He joked to try to cover up his embarrassment. But the flustered pink cheeks proves otherwise. 

Sonic stand up and shake the water off his quills. "Now we cool down a bit, can we talk now?"

"There's nothing to say. Your obsession and pettiness with Eggman is preventing us from going home."

"What on Mobius are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb. I know everything. How Eggman is trying to help us get back home, how you stole the Emerald from him, and how you're being a selfish hog for trying to keep us here because you like it here! "

* * *

Back to the others, Robotnik was simply enjoying the show, while Helen, Amy, Cream and Cheese watched in concerned and confusion.

"I don't understand. Why are they fighting?" Cream asked.

"I know why." Amy declared. "You tricked Knuckles again, didn't you?"

"All I did was tell a little white lie." The mad scientist smirked. 

"Knuckles was trick by Eggman before?" Helen questioned.

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "bit of a long story."

"We need to tell Mr Knuckles the truth." Cream said.

"Working on that," Tails replied, tinkering with one of the panels on the inside of the robot. "I just need a way to access this robot's core programming."

Much to Helen surprise Tails brought a screwdriver out of thin air. Where did he hide that? He doesn't have pockets. Does he?

"Um Tails, where did you get that screwdriver from?"

Tails glanced at his equipment and shrugged carelessly. "It's a Mobians thing. Don't think too much of it." The twin-tail fox used the screwdriver to take off one of the panels, allowing him to look at the internal machinery. "It's gonna take me a few minutes to figure out how this thing's wired."

"We don't have time for that!" Amy declared, pulling out her hammer in thin air. Just the sight of it made everyone flinch in fear. "Stand aside, Tails!"

Tails turned and saw Amy with her hammer raised over her head. "Amy, wait!"

His protest has fallen death ears, as Amy brought the hammer down hard on the circuitry, causing Pumpty to start sparking like crazy. The machinery inside then exploded, causing the glass to break and a huge cloud of smoke to rise up.

The sound of the explosion and the sight of the black smoke cloud brought Sonic attention. "Eggman."

Without much thought he speed towards the explosion. Leaving an very angry echidna behind. "Hey come back here! I haven't been through with you yet!"

"I'm calling a time out!" He yelled before speeding off again. Knuckles snarled in frustration before chasing after Sonic.

Inside of Pumpty the children were laying on the floor. Their heads are slightly spinning and they can still hear a ringing noise in their ear.

"Sorry guys." Amy said as she push herself up. Tails, Cream and Cheese fellow suit. Helen slightly push herself up before she was getting lift up by Tails.

Eggman flew down towards them with a bright red face of anger. "You fools! Look what you just did!"

Out of nowhere a blue blur streaked past the base of the robot, severing the legs and causing it to fall over. The three of them cried out in panicked as the robot hit the ground, which caused Sonic to skid to a stop.

"What the-?" He hopped up onto the robot, looking through the broken glass and going wide-eyed. "You guys! What are you doing in there?!"

"Sonic, Eggman tricked Knuckles again!" Amy shrieked.

"Figured as much," Sonic remarked. He hold his hand out. "Come on, we need to get you out of-!"

Suddenly, Pumpty sat up, throwing Sonic off. He turned back and saw the robot was now standing on it's shovel hands and a circular head with an eye on it popping up on top.

"Whoa."

"Impressive, isn't he?" Robotnik boasted. "He may fall down, but he's never out. Pumpty, attack!"

By now, Knuckles had managed to catch up with Sonic. He stopped short when he saw the large robot, and gasped in horror at the familiar figures trapped inside of it. At that moment everything clicked, understanding why Sonic's unwilling to fight. He felt white-hot anger boil up inside as his fists clenched.

At the same time, Pumpty's cannons fired at Sonic, who hid behind a rock to avoid getting hit. The lasers reduced the rock to dust in a matter of seconds, forcing Sonic to flee once more. 

Knuckles appeared out of nowhere, smashing one of the cannons to bits with his fist. Robotnik gasped as Knuckles landed, turning towards the doctor and pointing an accusatory finger. "You bastard! You lied to me!"

"Oh no, who would of guess the brilliant genius Dr Robotnik lied to an stupid and naive echidna. Who would of saw that coming." The mad doctor remarked sarcastically.

"He has an point there, knuxs." Sonic admitted.

"SHUT UP!" He snapped at the hedgehog. "Just- Argh!" His hands went to head, as if he was ready to rip his fur off in rage.

"If plan A doesn't work, try plan B." Robotnik pressed a button and Pumpty went flying across the air, landing on the other side of the lake. "Let's try things this way, shall we hedgehog?" Robotnik proposed. "Bring me the Chaos Emerald, or else you'll never see your friends again. And just in case you get any funny ideas, I situated your friends on the other side of the lake. Meaning you can't save them without confronting your greatest fear… water."

Instead of panicking or worrying for his friends as Robotnik expected Sonic crossed his arms and gave him a confident look. "You know for a genius, you can be a right idiot."

The blue hedgehog zipped around the lake, plowing right through Pumpty's shovels. The robot toppled over once more, much to Robotnik's annoyance.

Sonic halted when he saw his friends are out of the robot. "You guys alright?"

"We're fine." Cream said as Tails helped her up.

Sonic smiled slightly before it faded away when he saw Helen on the floor. He went up to her and scoop her up in a bridal style. Sonic released an exhaled of relief when he saw they are no signs of injuries. "You good Helen?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Can you help me put me back in my chair please?"

"Sure."

He placed his friend down onto her chair, which was surprisingly not damage. As soon he was done with that he find himself tackled to the ground with Amy usual bone crushing hugs.

"Sonic, thank you. I knew you would come."

"You're welcome." Sonic barely managed to say. "But can you at least loosen the hug. I can... Barely... Breath."

Suddenly the robot stood up. Much to everyone shocked. Robotnik grinned evilly at their faces. "You didn't think it was that easy, did you?"

The robot body opened several compartments, revealing more blaster turrets and even missiles ready to fire. Hurriedly, the gang ran away before the robot then went ballistic, firing everything it had at Sonic and the others, forcing them to take cover behind some rocks.

However, one Mobian was undeterred by the assault. Knuckles emerged from behind the rocks, gritting his teeth and pounding his fists together. He charged toward Pumpty, avoiding its laser fire before leaping into the air and punching several holes into the robot. He plowed right through the robot and went out of the top, jumping high enough that he was right at Eggman's level.

"Eggman!" He cried out. With all his brute strength punched the Eggmobile so hard it went flying, with Eggman crying out like a little girl the entire time.

Knuckles returned his attention back to the robot, reeling back his fist. He flew down towards the robot and dug his fist straight through his head. The impact caused the robot to crack down to the middle, which resulted in the machine glowing with energy before exploding.

The gang braced themselves against the shockwave as pieces of metal flew everywhere. Seeing Knuckles tumbling through the air, Sonic darted forward and grabbed hold of his hand before using his other to grab the trunk of a nearby tree to keep them from flying off.

Once the shockwave died off the others behind the rock slowly crept out. To be sure the robot is truly gone this time Tails kicked a small piece of metal. He waited, and nothing. That's reassuring.

"So, we're cool?" Sonic offered the echidna a handshake. Knuckles stare at for a few moments before turning away.

"I need to clear my head." Without anything else to say Knuckles walked away. Just as he left the others went up to Sonic.

"Where's Mr Knuckles going?" Cream asked. Cheese yellow blob turned into a question mark, as if he's thinking the same question.

"Knuxs needs some space. To think things over."

"Are you it's a good idea to leave him alone?" Helen asked worriedly.

"He is a loner by nature. He will be fine, he'll come back to us eventually." Sonic smiled as he watched Knuckles disappeared through the trees. 


	6. Honey, my teacher is a robot!

**Smiths house: September 18th - 7:15am**

It's been nearly two weeks since the Silver valley fiasco. A few things has change in the household, one, Sonic decided to run across different parts of America after John and Becky were fully healthy. He would've done it sooner but he was worried about his missing friends, the Chaos Emerald, and Eggman before he could do that. But now he has a chance to run around properly.

But what is a unexpected change was Helen decided she is going to school and home all by herself from now on. Since she was able to go outside, buy a train ticket and went to Silver Valley without problems and no adults helping her. She felt it was time she start be more independent.

Becky was thrilled to hear she wanted to learn to be more independent, however, at first her father denied Helen's request. Thinking she can't do it (unaware she went out without supervision.) But thanks to her friends and nanny support, and with her puppy dog eyes he finally cave in. He only allowed her to do this as long she doesn't talk to strangers, and comes home straight away.

At first he was fearful that something awful will happen. Eventually, he learn during the course of the week that he had nothing to worry about. Helen always goes to school and back home without trouble. He felt silly he was being such a worrywart for nothing.

Now everyone was eating breakfast, excluding Sonic who went on a run, and Becky who is upstair, talking to someone on the phone.

Just as everyone was almost finished a blue blur came running in through the front door, the wind he made nearly made the food go flying everywhere. Luckily everyone instinctively protect their remain food.

"Sonic be more careful when you run." John's brows furrowed in annoyance. "The food nearly went up to the ceiling."

"Sorry guys." Sonic lightly chuckled.

"So where did you go today?" Amy asked.

"New York City! It was much, much more bigger then Station Square." 

Becky walked down stairs, smiling with absolute joy. John noticed this and he doesn't know why but he got a feeling that he won't like the reason she's smiling. "Who was on the phone, Becky?"

"Well, Emma's coming over for a visit this afternoon."

Helen eyes lit up at that name, a large smile plastered on her face. "Mum is coming?!"

"Yeah, she will be here before you get home from school."

"Really?! I haven't seen here in months!" 

"Great." John replied sarcastically. Tails and Amy glanced at each other, confused of why John is unhappy to see her. He wasn't the only unhappy camper. Sonic expression became unreadable, but you can sense something's wrong if you pay attention.

"Ah, wait. Mum won't be happy if she knows you guys are here." Helen said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Cream asked.

"You see, Emma isn't a big fan when it comes to animals." Becky replied. "Didn't help that Helen used to bring in lizards, snakes and bugs in the house when she was little. Poor women was terrified."

"So I guess you want us to hide from her?" Tails questioned.

"It'll only be for a few days."

"Wait." John stood up from his chairs as if he heard something disturbing. "Don't tell me she is staying over?!"

Becky rubbed her arm awkwardly. "It's only for a night or two. At least until her boyfriend comes back from his concert."

Just as soon he heard those words he did 180 degrees, speed walking away while constantly repeating no. Becky rolled her eyes at her boss and chase after him to the front door.

"For God sake John it's only for a night or two! Deal with it!"

She unintentionally slammed the door hard, causing everyone else in the room to flinch.

Amy blankly stared at Helen. "What just happen?"

"Oh, well," Helen once bright and happy smile turned to a small frowned. "My parents are divorce. As you can imagine it didn't end well between them."

The three young Mobians glanced at each other and Helen confusingly. Helen noticed and quickly figured out why they're giving off a strange look. "Wait, you guys don't have divorces?"

"Never heard of that word." Tails replied.

"Do you even have marriage back in Mobius?"

"Of course we do!" Amy smiled. "But how does that relate with marriage?"

"Well, you see-"

At the corner of her eye she saw Sonic walking upstairs with unreadable expression. She kinda felt a bad mood vibe from him. Sensing his foul mood Helen asked, "Is Sonic okay? Did I say something?"

"Don't worry." Tails reassured. "He is probably feeling homesick. I'll speak to him later."

"If you say so." Her blue eyes traveled to the stairs. She couldn't help but worried about her friend. Since coming to this world not once did he mention or shown he miss his world. No doubt he's hiding those feelings to remain strong for his friends. She wish she could help him feel better, but she supposed what would made him feel better if they found a second Chaos Emerald.

* * *

**Robotnik base - 7:50am**

Robotnik paced around the room in deep thought. Thinking of an strategy of not only to take down the pesky hedgehog, but also to takeover this sad of an excuse planet. Orbot and Cubot are writing ideas down, but with every idea Robotnik yells at them, saying he had done this, or it's too stupid. They've been thinking up with a plan for nearly two weeks. 

"How about we- I mean, you kidnap one of his friends?" Orbot declared.

"Nah, we done that plenty of times." The scientist quickly dismissed. "I want something unpredictable and new that not even those vermins can see it coming."

"I know! I know! How about we give them a birthday cake. Sonic and his friends will never that coming." Cubot said it proudly, like he came up with a brilliant plan.

Robotnik and Orbot blankly stare at the yellow robot, then at each other and back to him. They were speechless and not in a good way. 

"Why did I make you so stupid?" Eggman asked himself. 

"Because you fear that if we have the same intellect as you we would turn against you and overthrow you." The yellow robot responded casually.

"It was an rhetorical question, but thanks for reminding me."

"Times like this I wonder why we didn't just send him to school." Orbot muttered.

"School." The man muttered. "School... School..." He clicked his fingers as an brilliant plan came to mind. "That's it! I'll infiltrate the school system! I'll brainwash all the brats in this city into worshipping me! They are the future after all, and if I get my hooks in now, I'll be running this world unopposed in no time!"

"Hang on, isn't Sonic a friend to one of those children." Orbot recalled.

"Oh yeah, the pretty girl in the weird chair." Cubot remembered. "Wasn't she the one who nearly ripped off your moustache, boss?"

Orbot almost laughed at that memory. If only he had been there to see it. Robotnik grimaced as he stroked his beloved moustache fondly. She should consider herself lucky she didn't rip it off, if she did he would destroy her life. 

"Indeed. As punishment she will be my first victim." He grinned as headover to the console and pressed a large red button saying 'DEPLOY'.

* * *

**Okalyn elementary school - 7:55am**

"You're going to see your mum tonight?" Frances asked with great interest.

"Yeah. I'm very excited!" Helen smiled.

"Must be nice." Danny sigh fondly, a small frown settled on his face. "I wish my parents will drop by and visit." 

"Huh? They don't visit you?"

"Nah, they too busy working at Egypt. Haven't seen them for nearly two years."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Frances said sympathetically.

Mr Stewart walked in the classroom with a smile. "Alright kids today we're doing division!" 

All at once the children groaned. Wishing they can do something else.

Sometime later, the class was writing down the questions on the board and tried to answer it. Unfortunately majority of the students didn't get it. They are not sure if it's because of their intelligent, or Mr Stewart can't explain it well enough. 

"Aww, man." Danny whispered, scratching his head in frustration, he just can't solve a few questions. "This is way too hard."

"If you can't understand the question ask Mr Stewart." Frances advised, completely focus on her work.

"I already asked for help about three times. I don't want the class think I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid." Helen whispered. "The questions are just too hard for us." 

"It's not that bad." Frances replied.

"Say the math genius." Danny mumbled. "I wish we got a teacher who's good at explaining this."

At that moment, the door was thrown open, revealing a cylindrical robot. It waved at everyone with great enthusiastic, much to Mr Stewart and the children surprised and dumbfounded.

"Hello class." It greeted cheerfully. "My name is Mr. Intelligente! I'll be your teacher for the forseeable future! It seems all of you are present and accounted for. Perfect!"

"Huh?!" The children replied in disbelief.

"Eggman." Helen muttered quietly, but it didn't go unnoticed by her friends, who are giving her questionable looks.

"Excuse me. You just can't barge in my class and take over." Mr Stewart glared at it.

"As a matter of fact, I indeed can."

Without hesitation he grabbed Stewart by the collar and tossed him out of the class as if he was mere bag of garbage. The robot locked the door to prevent the human from distracting the students.

Intelligente returned to pay attention to the children with absolute joy. "Now then, it's seems you're study division today. I will show you a method that'll help you remember."

The trio friends glanced at each other blankly. Not sure how to react with this sudden development.

Outside of the classroom Stewart tried to open the door numerous times with no results. "No doubt Robotnik is behind this. He could be after Helen." He reached for his watch and pressed a few buttons. "This is chalkboard Charlie to homeroom."

_"Homeroom here. What is it Charlie?"_

"Robotnik send one of his robots to take over my class."

_"Is it harming the children?"_

Stewart gazed at the small window. Much to his surprised the robot was giving them a proper lecture on maths. The children don't seem bother with the sudden replacement. In fact they're having fun.

"And that how long division methods work! Any questions?" The robot said cheerfully.

"Ah, I see now." Helen smiled as she write the method down in her book.

"Division isn't as hard as I thought." Danny replied.

"Told you so." Frances smugly smirked at her friends.

"Negative." Stewart replied to homeroom. "Surprisingly it's teaching them maths." 

_"10-4. Observe and report. If the robot poses a threat, take immediate action. Understand?_ "

"Understood. Chalkboard Charlie, out."

* * *

**Smiths house - 10:45am**

On the roof Sonic was chilling out, enjoying the sun on his fur and skin, feeling the breeze. It's such a nice day. He would've liked it more if he wasn't in a somber mood. He doesn't know why but ever since he heard Helen's mum was coming he wasn't in a good mood. 

He isn't mad nor sad peirse, it's more the line of both. He never felt like this before, never, not even with Eggman. So what is this disgusting feeling?

One eye opened when he heard a very familiar flap. Coming up was Tails, who's using his twin tails to fly like a helicopter. The young fox landed down next to the hedgehog, giving him a worried expression.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm good." 

"Sonic don't lie to me. I know you for years now, I know when there is something off with you."

Sonic chuckled at his friend observation. "That obvious?" He sighed sadly as he looks up at the white clouds. "I'm happy for Helen, truly I am. But... For some reason when I hear or think about Helen's mum visiting I keep having this gross emotion. And I keep thinking everything is not fair."

"Sounds to me like you're jealous." Tails answered with a small smile. "Everyone experience it, so don't feel too bad about it."

"Jealous, huh? Tails, do you feel jealous about Helen's mum?"

"I'll be lying if I say no. I'm sure Amy and Cream feel the same way."

"True. Hey, thanks for talking to me." Sonic smiled slightly. 

"Anything for a friend." He returned the same smile as well.

* * *

**Okalyn Elementary school - 2:00pm**

Mr Intelligente brought the children out to the field. Handing out bats and gloves for baseball.

"Alright children, get in to teams."

Everyone in agreement, the children split into two teams and prepare for the game to begin. Helen was placed as a pitcher, gripping the ball tight as she facing Danny with uneasiness.

"Come on Helen! Throw the ball!" Danny yelled.

Mr Stewart sat on the bleachers, watching everything unfold. He almost reacted when Mr. Intelligente approached Helen, but stopped when he realized the bot was only giving her pointers on pitching.

"Now remember, Helen, keep your wrist relaxed throughout the throw. Understand?"

"I think so."

Helen followed Intelligente's advice and threw the ball, which Danny hit hard enough to send it flying into the outfield. As the outfielders scrambled to get the ball, the young boy took off around the bases. Mr. Stewart just watched, growing more and more confused as this went on.

"I don't understand… is Mr Intelligente really Robotnik's robot?"

At the same time in the madman base, the doctor was tapping his fingers at the keys of his console, impatiently waiting for a report from Inteligente.

"What's taking him so long?" He asked himself. "How long does it take to convince a group of rugrats that I am worthy of praise and adulation?"

"Do you want the honest answer, or the answer you want to hear?" Orbot asked rather cheekily.

Robotnik growled. "Oh who asked you?! I'll just figure it out for myself!" 

Robotnik pressed a few buttons on his console and pulled up a birds eye view of the school, where he's witnessing something horrid.

"What's this?!"

Through the screen Robotnik watched as the teams on the baseball field had switched, with Frances on the pitchers mound and Intelligente up as a batter.

"Hope you're ready, Mr Intelligente!" 

"I'm ready!"

With that, Frances wound up her pitch and lobbed it with all her strength. To everyone's surprised, Mr Intelligente hit the ball hard enough that it vanished from sight. Everyone on Intelligente's team began to cheered as the bot made his way around the bases.

"My first home run! How thrilling!"

Robotnik, who has witness the whole thing, dropped his jaw open in disbelief. This isn't what he had in mind. He programmed it to be a ideal teacher that can catch the children interest. Manipulate the brats to worship him. So what went horribly wrong?

"Congratulation Dr Robotnik!" Cubot cheered as he did a little victory dance. "For once your plan had finally worked!"

"You fool!" He slammed his down on the console. "They were meant to love me! Not him!"

"Well if that's the case, congratulation once again, your plan has failed!"

If he had any hair left he would've ripped some off right now. Instead he slammed his hands on the console again, hurting his hands even more. "Bring Bokkun! And prepare my eggmobile!"

* * *

**Smiths house - 2:30pm**

A taxi pulled up outside the house. A blonde women in her mid 30s came out with a couple bags of luggage. She waved bye to the car as it leaves. Leaving her to head towards the house with a bright smile on her face. Before she had a chance to open the door Becky came out with a smile.

"Emma." She opened her arms out for a big hug.

"Becky." She went up to her old friend and gave her a big hug. "Sweetheart, I've miss you."

"I miss you as well." The girls reluctantly pulled away from each other. "Congrats again on your first ever main lead."

"Thank you. After five years of being an actress, I finally played a main role!"

"Any auditions recently?"

"Just one. A movie called Scarlet."

"Really? Well I wish you good luck."

"Thank you." Becky moved aside to let her childhood friend inside the house. Which she happily did. "So what time does Helen finish school again? I desperately want to see her."

Inside the garage the three young Mobians and a Chao watch the whole exchange with the two humans. They were awe with Helen mother.

"So that's Helen mum." Tails said.

"She's very pretty. Just like my mum." Cream admitted with a small sad smile. "Right Cheese?"

"Chao!"

"She seems nice." Amy gazed over her shoulder, seeing her crush curled up in a old grey bean bag. "What do you think Sonic?" 

No reply. He is probably asleep, but she isn't certain since he isn't facing her. No doubt Sonic is still in a bit of a bad mood. She understands why he's being like that but he has to learn to stop sulking soon, it's not helping anyone, it's especially not helping himself.

Hopefully he will learn to deal with it.

* * *

**Oaklyn elementary school - 2:50pm**

On the field Frances was the batter, preparing for the ball to be thrown at her.

"Give me everything you got!" She yelled at the pitcher with absolute confidence.

Helen grinned a little and threw a curveball towards her friend. When the ball was close enough Frances swing the bat with all her might and send the ball flying across the field. 

While the red haired girl was running Mr Intelligente flew up and catch the ball with ease. Causing the bot's team to pumped up in the air and cheered happily.

"Guess I was made more then teaching." The robot joked. "Since you all behave marvelously today, you shall be excuse for today."

Hearing this news the children either cheered or high five each other. Before they had a chance to leave an annoying laughed was heard above them. Everyone looked up at the sky as Bokkun descended in front of Intelligente. Mr Stewart tensed, rising from his seat as all the students gathered around the two bots.

"Um, what is that?" One of the student asked.

"No idea." Helen wasn't lying. She has never seen that robot before. However, she does know for a fact that's Eggman's robot.

"Bokkun? What are you doing here?" Intelligente asked quizly.

"Got a message for ya." It said as he took out a yellow tablet from its bag, the screen statics clear up to reveal an angry egg shape man. "Spoilers! Dr Robotnik is mad at you!"

_"You traitorous bucket of bolts!!! What are you doing?! You're meant to brainwash the children to worship me, not you!!!"_

"We are doing physical education." Intelligente explained. "It's part of learning and exercising to keep them in shape and healthy."

_"I could careless about that! If you don't start doing your job properly you'll be nothing more then a piece of scrap metal!"_

"Doctor, you've programmed me to be a perfect teacher for these students. And as a teacher I will not abandon them." The robot said, fill with pride. The children were awe for their teacher confidence and coolness to stand up against the madman.

 _"Mark my words, Intelligente. You'll regret this act of rebellious."_ Robotnik growled as the screen fizzled out.

"Should of have done your job right when you still had a chance!" The menace robot laughed loudly as it floats towards sky.

The robot quickly noticed the children were visibly unease with the doctor's words, so he tried to lift up their spirits. "Don't worry children, nothing will happen to you as long I'm around." 

It brightened up the students mood with it encouraging words. But the robot couldn't even put a smile on Helen face. She may of met Eggman a couple of times but she knows for the fact he will do something awful to the Intelligente and most likely her classmates.

On the bleachers Mr Stewart who has watch the whole exchange with the terrorist and his creation. Honestly, he was extremely surprised the robot not only betrayed its master, but values the children wellbeing and wish to protect them. He thought Robotnik's robots were are all heartless, cold-blooded killing machine. Apparently, some are capable of thoughts, sentimentals and emotions.

"I guess not all his creations are completely loyal."

As he said it, a circular shadow flew overhead, prompting everyone to look up and see the Eggmobile hovering above them.

"I warned you, Intelligente!" Robotnik declared. "Now you're going to suffer for this insubordination."

"Eggman." Helen mumbled, her two friends gave her a strange look. Before they could ask about his name the scientists continued to speak.

"It's time you learned your place. You're going to keep these brats in detention until they learn to respect me!"

Intelligente move back a bit, but stood firm. "No! I stand by what I said earlier. I refuse to abandon my students!"

"I thought you might say that." Robotnik said as he began pressing some keys on his onboard console.

Suddenly, Intelligente froze stiff, the robot eyes turned red and sinister. It glared evilly at the children. They backed away and huddle together in fear. Knowing his students are in danger Mr Stewart acted fast.

"Alright, that's enough!" He declared. "Everyone, get as far away from here as possible! I'll hold off the robot!"

Immediately the children run for it, not looking back out of fear. Before they had a chance to get near the edge of the field a tiny missile was launch by Eggman. The missile hit the ground on the edge of the field, luckily the children weren't too close to it. Even then, the children were paralyze, the explosion may be small but its loud blast was awfully terrifying.

"Now then children," the young students hesitantly turned their eyes on the mad scientist. His robot has Mr Stewart in its hold. Its arm was around his neck, Mr Stewart was trying to breath, his face was slowly turning purple.

"Listen to Mr Intelligente and I, or this parasite is done for."

Helen gulped loudly at the sight of her teacher. If her friends were here they would've found an alternative route. But she's on her own with scared preteens, she can't do anything and is powerless. However, she's confident enough to say that her friends and family will notice her lateness, and at least one of them will arrive and defeat Eggman. To save her teacher and to stop the madman she will have to do what she does best, act like a good girl.

Without hesitation she nodded with bravery, not taking her eyes off from Eggman. Like a pile of dominos being knocked over, very quickly, one by one the students nodded. Of course they're still freaking out in this situation but they don't want their teacher to die because of their fears.

Seeing the students being all obedient, Intelligente loosen up enough for Mr Stewart to breath properly, but not enough for him to escape. The children frighten and sullen faces made the scientist grinned with a chuckled.

"Good."

* * *

**Smiths house - 3:20pm**

Sonic cringed slightly at John's loud voice while hugging Tails, the latter was petrified at the humans sudden verbal abuse. They weren't the only ones uncomfortable, Amy had to cover the youngest Mobian ears as the yelling between two parents continued.

Ever since Emma entered the house the household got a little tense, especially at the former couple. The Mobians don't know how it suddenly accelerated to this. One moment they exchange bitter banter and insult, then next they were mad at each other because Emma discovered that Helen goes to school and home all by herself now. Which she clearly did not improve.

The fight has been going on for the past twenty minutes, and it gets worse by the minute.

Sonic is kinda impress they having start throwing punches yet.

"I can't believe you allowed are one and only child to go to school on her own!"

"She has been fine for nearly two weeks, no trouble what so ever!"

"And yet she's not home! She should of been here ten minutes ago!"

"She is probably been held up."

"Held up?! My baby girl being held up?!" She stared at her ex-husband as if he was mad. 

"Emma," Becky swiftly intervened. "he probably meant one of Helen's classmates was messy around and the teacher decided to make the whole class stay behind."

"You could be right." Emma calm down as she drop down on the sofa. But her calmness was short lived as she thought of a scenario of her daughter. "Unless, she's being force to stay behind because of her disability. Just like in first grade with that bastard Mr Graham."

"Okay, Mr Stewart is not like Mr Graham." John said, so done with his ex-wife stupid paranoia.

"Have you met him?"

"Not yet-"

"Exactly! Even if she hasn't been held up she's most likely fall off her wheelchair because of some crack on the pavement." She began to breath a little heavily at the thought of it. "Or she could be kidnapped, or...or..." 

"Alright just calm do-" 

Becky words fall of death is when her boss shouted at his ex-wife again. "Stop being so paranoid for once! Have some faith in your daughter!"

Emma stood up and gave John a terrifying death glare he had ever seen, and that's saying a lot. "Oh, don't you dare start act like a proper dad, you workaholic!"

"Well at least I can act!"

While the former couple continue to fight, and Becky trying (and failing) to bring peace between the two, the Mobians are giving each other worried glances at the thought of something bad happened to their human friend.

"Maybe one of us should check on Helen." Amy suggested.

"I'll check out."

Sonic handed Tails to Amy, the young fox quickly cling on to her as Sonic rushed out the door that lead to the kitchen. He run out to the front door, luckily Emma didn't noticed or cared for the sudden gust of wind as she was too busy arguing with John. Which so happens the human scientist and nanny were also too busy dealing with the blonde women.

"I hope Helen is fine." Amy said out loud.

"Me too." Cream frowned. "Do you think Mr John and Miss Emma will stop fighting if Helen gets back?"

"I hope so." Tails shivered at the thought of them not stop arguing when Helen comes home. "I really, really hope so."

Amy tighten their hug, hoping it will help them feel reassured that everything will be okay.

* * *

**Okalyn elementary school: 3:20pm**

At the same time the students were sitting on the bleachers with drawing pad and pencils in their hands. Drawing Dr. Robotnik in fear of their lives.

Mr Stewart was tied up against the tree, he was so frustrated he can't do anything to take down Robotnik, even if he can he will put the children at risk.

"For today's art class," Intelligente instructed, his voice void with no emotions. "We will sketch the illustrious form of the great Dr. Robotnik. As you draw, take special note of the doctor's noble visage and dignified bearing."

As the students carrying on drawing the madman, the trio whispered among themselves.

"This is crazy." Frances bit her lower lip out of stressed. "No way I'm drawing this wacko."

"It is either that or say goodbye to Mr Stewart." Danny whispered back. "But I must admit drawing Dr. Robotnik is hard."

"No it isn't." Helen respond as she finished her masterpiece. "See."

When her friends took a quick look they force themselves to bite their lips to hold back the laughter. 

It was a egg shape with small glasses, a large hideous nose, and a ginormous moustache. The egg also have stick like arms and legs.

When compare it to the real thing, it's pretty accurate.

"What are you three laughing about?!" Intelligente yelled. Helen quickly hid her picture from her friends before the robot and Eggman notice she's showing off her work. Frances and Danny held off laugh died out in fear from the sinister robot.

"I don't want anymore chatting or snickering." Robotnik growled. "I want to hear nothing but the scratching of pencils as you produce loving images that will make you adore me!"

Out of nowhere, a blue streak sped by, blowing everyone's pads and pencils away. Everyone turned to see the blur run up a nearby flagpole and come to a stop, revealing itself to be none other then Sonic.

"Vain as always, Eggbreath." The hedgehog grinned mockingly.

"Sonic." Helen cried out of joy.

"Sonic?" Her two friends repeated.

"Sonic," Robotnik spit out in disgust. "Intelligente, destroy the hedgehog!"

"Yes sir!"

The robot shot out several missiles towards the blue hedgehog, which promote him to evade the missiles.

"Nice try teach." He smirked. Rolling into a spin dash, Sonic shot himself at Intelligente, tearing right through the robot with ease. The second Sonic made it clear, the robot exploded, leaving nothing but a smoking wreck. The preteens all cheered, most of them end up running away. Leaving Helen, Frances and Danny behind.

Frances and Danny run up to Mr Stewart to free him from the ropes. Once free the teacher rubbed his wrist and smiled at his two students.

"Thank you."

Robotnik grunted at his nemesis victory. Seeing no point to stay anymore he flew away in his eggmobile.

Now he's gone Helen rushed up to Sonic, feeling relieved he made it time. 

"You okay Helen? He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Sonic asked.

Helen smile. It was sweet he was worried about her, it made her feel happy and cared for. "No. He didn't do anything."

"So, are you going to tell us how you know him?"

Helen nearly jumped out from her skin. She glanced over her shoulder to see her friends. They seem to be expected an answer.

"Well..." she scratch her head nervously, thinking how to explain it. "It's a long story." 

"You have to explain another time, Helen." Sonic let out. "We have to take you home."

"Oh right, mum! Frances, Danny I'll explain later. Promise."

Sonic gripped on her handles and push her in unbelievable speed. Leaving the two young students behind, dumbfounded of what's going on.

Mr Stewart witness the whole thing. He pressed a few buttons on his watch. "This is chalkboard Charlie, I repeat this is chalkboard Charlie."

_"Homeroom here. Clarify the situation with the robot."_

"The robot has been destroyed by the blue hedgehog. Robotnik was also present until a few moments ago."

_"Where's the blue hedgehog?"_

"He took Helen Smiths away, I believe he's taking her home. I have found a crucial information."

_"Crucial information?"_

"Yes, the hedgehog has a name, he is called Sonic."

* * *

**Smiths house: 3:25pm**

When they reached the front door, Helen told Sonic to go and hide, he obey before he gave her thumbs up for luck. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Mum! Dad! Becky! I'm home!"

"Helen!" Emma cried out with tears in her eyes, getting up from the couch and hugging her child. "Where have you been, my beautiful princess?"

"Uh… the whole class got held after school. Couldn't be helped. Sorry." As much she hates lying to her mum, it's for the best if she didn't explain what happened at school. No doubt she will force her not go to school for the rest of the year if she knows. But, technically, it wasn't a complete lie. 

"I'm just glad you're home." She pulled her into a tighter hug. "Luckily, Becky hadn't start dinner yet. So tell me what you been up to."

For the rest of the evening Helen and mum catch up, the family eat dinner together, and watch a couple of movies. Since Helen got home her parents haven't been sticking each other throats, but it didn't mean their wasn't any animosity between them. They still throw insult at each other, but compare before it was pretty tame.

If it weren't for the tense atmosphere from the parents you would of think they are a nice little perfect family.

The Mobians watched the family through the backyard window. Though they feel a little envious, they're happy for Helen. Especially for Sonic, for the first time since this morning he finally cracked a smile. 


	7. Party of the year

**Smiths house: September 18th - 7:25am**

When Helen woke up this morning she'd thought it will be a nice normal day, well, normal as her life could be with Mobians. She thought she'll just go to school as usual, play with her friends, spend time with her mum and do her homework. However, she is forgetting an important fact.

"Happy birthday Helen!"

Helen blinked tiredly at the waffles her mum cooked up. It took a few moments to react to her mum words. She had totally forget she was turning twelve today. With her new friends, the Chaos Emeralds and Eggman it must of slip her mind.

"Ah, thank you mum."

"Why do you look surprise? Don't tell you forgot your own birthday."

"Maybe." She smiled sheepishly as she pour honey onto her breakfast.

"Goodness Helen, you're twelve today, how could you forget?" Emma sit down next to her daughter. "So did you plan anything special this year?"

She wanted to roll her eyes at her implication, but she'll get an ear full of that. "I'm not doing a party mum."

"Come on princess, this is your last year as a little girl before you become a teenager. Precise, I heard from Becky you made a couple of new friends at school. Wouldn't it be nice if they come over?"

"I guess." She shrugged as she cut up her waffles.

"Then it's settle. We're throwing a party." She clapped her hands excitingly. 

Helen was going to protest but seeing her mum happiness made her unspoken words died out. It has been sometime since she last saw her mum excited like that. If her mum is happy then it's for the best if she play along.

"Can we invite Sam?" Helen asked. "He always makes things fun."

"Of course princess." She hugged her daughter tightly. "It's your birthday! You can have anything you want! Maybe while we're still inviting people we shall bring Kyle along."

"Kyle? As in your boyfriend Kyle?"

"Indeed. He doesn't have his concert today, so he should be free. Of course you don't have to invite him."

Helen doesn't have anything against him or anything, it's just she doesn't know how to feel about him. Kyle seems like a nice lad, apparently he treats mum very well, and mum is super happy when she is with him. But he is ten years younger then her mum, play as a guitarist in a band that is clearly not going anyway. Also she doesn't like him dating her mum. 

Of course she cannot invite for those reasons, mum will be crush. So in other words she has no choice but invite him. Even though it isn't a wise idea for him to come when her dad is still in the house. No doubt it's going to add more sparks between her parents. She just hope her parents act tamely today, even if it's for an hour it will be a big difference for her.

"Uh, sure, let him come." She replied uneasily.

* * *

As soon as Helen arrived in the garage she almost got jumped by her friends.

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday today?" Amy asked, hands on her hips.

"I didn't even know it was my birthday until ten minutes ago." Helen explained. She wondered how they know. Did they overheard her and mum? Most likely. Mum wasn't exactly quite this morning.

"We haven't prepare you a gift." Cream frowned in disappointment. Cheese chirped sadly.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, mum is throwing a party tonight and obviously some people will come over. So all of you guys must stay in the garage today."

"We know that." Tails replied.

"Good. I have to go now. See ya later."

With a wave of goodbye the wheel bound girl left the room. Leaving the Mobians to think of what to get for Helen's birthday present.

* * *

**Okalyn elementary school - 12:12pm**

At school everyone was talking about the incident with Robotnik and Mr Intellegente. Those that weren't cursing the scientist and his machine were praising Sonic for his heroism. Helen was rather happy that everyone was liking her friend so well, and it showed on her face. As she found her table in the cafeteria for some lunch, her friends arrived at the table.

"So Helen, now it's lunch time, mind telling us about that blue hedgehog?" Frances asked. Clearly she's getting impatient and want some answers. She isn't the only one.

"Yeah, like do you know this Robotnik guy? And why do you call him Eggman?" Danny asked as he took a sip of apple juice.

"Right, I did promise I will explain." She recalled. Until now she kinda forgot they were there when she was talking to Sonic yesterday. Seriously, what with her forgetting things lately. "You have to promise me you can't tell anyone outside this table."

"Promise." Her friends replied.

* * *

At the same time in the Smiths household Emma was decorating the house with balloons and birthday banners. She was giggling with excitement of doing something other then practice for auditions and acting. She's just glad she can celebrate her daughter's birthday. Becky was also helping her out, by doing party foods and baking a small chocolate cake.

Unknown to them Cream and Cheese was taking a peek from the door, watching them preparing a party. "That looks fun. Let's help them Cheese."

However, before she had a chance to leave she was dragged back inside by Tails, who gave her a disapproving look. "No Cream you can't. We said we stay in the lab until Emma leaves."

"But it's so boring in here. And I can't make Helen a flower crown if I don't go outside."

"I'm sorry." Amy touched the young rabbit shoulder, feeling sympathetic for her. "But like the rest of us, you will have to give her a present next time."

"But it won't be a birthday present."

She sighed in defeat and flop herself into the beanbag, Cheese followed behind her and mimic her action. Cheese laid down on his head on Cream's back, letting out disappointment chirps.

"Poor Cream," Amy lamented. "It's been hard for her being cooped up in the lab."

"Not to mention being away from her Mum," Tails added. "I feel sorry for her."

Sonic, who had been pretending to nap, cracked an eye open at the comment. He looked at Cream's forlorn expression and felt a pang of sympathy. He rolled over, unable to bear the look on her depress face. That's when he noticed a poster hanging on the wall. It reads Peace Valley at the top and showed a beautiful lake that was absolutely surrounded by multicolored flowers. The hedgehog grinned as an idea formed in his head, he sped from his resting spot, snatched the poster, and rushed out the door.

"Hey!" Amy let out. "Where's he going?"

Tail shrugged carelessly.

* * *

"Woah."

Frances and Danny were blown away by their friend story. She explained to them about how Sonic crashed landed into her garden, the hedgehog broke into Area 51 to save his friend, fighting Eggman, and finding and searching for the Chaos Emeralds. 

They weren't expecting any of that.

"So that time you said you had cramps was actually you ditching school to help Sonic?" Frances questioned.

Helen face went pink at the embrassing memory. "Can we not talk about that humiliated day."

"I can't believe you have aliens in your house this entire time." Danny said, still very astonish of what he had learned today. "Woah. And your folks are cool with it?" 

"Yeah. Expect my mum has no idea they're living among us."

Frances brows furrowed in confusion. "What? Why?"

"She will totally freak out and call the police or something. It doesn't help that she isn't a big fan with animals."

"Must be rough." Danny patted the wheel bound girl shoulder, feeling sympathetic for her.

"Yeah. Not helping we're throwing a birthday party tonight."

"A party? For who?" Frances asked, green eyes glittered with excitement.

"Me." Helen let out a mumbled.

"It's your birthday today?!" The red hair girl stood up. Children near by briefly gave her annoyed or strange look before they carried on eating and talking to their friends. "Should've of told us."

"Sorry. It slip my mind." Helen admitted sheepishly. "I was thinking of inviting you guys to come after school. That is if you want to come."

"I'm in." Danny gave her a thumbs up. "I bet it will be fun."

"Same." Frances smiled.

You won't believe how happy Helen is from hearing them accept her invitation. When she was younger, around eight years old, she handed out party invites to her classmates to go to bowling. Of course some said they couldn't for certain reasons. But when she thinks back on in it she wonders if they were actual reasons or excuses. The people who said they would come never showed up. Honestly it was humiliated, her classmates didn't or couldn't come, her parents were already divorce by then and were busy with work. Only Becky was with her. 

It was the worst birthday she ever had. Since then she didn't want to have a party just in case it will happen again. 

The only reason she is having a party this time is to make her mum happy. Plus this time both of her parents will be there. She believes the last time she had a birthday with both of them was when she was six, just a year before the divorce.

"Cool. When you come to my house I will introduce you to my friends."

* * *

After school the trio met outside of Helen's lockers. All packed and ready to go to the Smiths house. Before they had a chance to leave Mr Stewart walked over to them. "Sorry to interrupt children, but I have to ask something from Helen."

"Okay, what's the matter Mr Stewart?"

"I should be the one asking that. After what happened with Dr Robotnik yesterday, I've been working on checking in with my students and their families. So I was wondering what's the best time to come around your house? I need to speak to your parents."

The young girl face turned pale. Out of all the time for her teacher to check up on her and her family it had to be today, especially when her mum is still in the city and has no idea about any of these.

"Can't you come around Monday? I'm having a party tonight at half four, so..."

"Oh don't worry I will only be there for about ten minutes or so. I will leave before your party start."

"But-"

"I will see you at four." He casually walked away as he he waved goodbye.

She turned back to her friends who are giving off uncertain and nervous vibes. They all knew things are going to be a lot more tricky.

"I guess we can't do anything about him." Frances said what they are all thinking.

"This sucks." Helen gripped her hair, she was panicking and terrified of how her mum is going to react. "If mum finds out she'll flip." 

"Not if she doesn't meet Mr Stewart." The girls stared at Danny like he grew an extra head. "Think about it, your dad knows about Sonic, right? At least your dad knows about what happened yesterday so it won't be a big deal."

"Danny, what about the mum?" Frances asked, impatiently want her friend to get to the point already.

"As long Mr Stewart talks to one parent and her mum is out of eyes and ears you'll be cool."

"Huh. The plan doesn't sound half bad." Frances was slightly impress but there's still one problem. "But how are we going to distract her?"

"Dressing up." Helen suddenly spoken. "My mum takes hours to decide her dress and make-up. As long she occupied I will be in the clear."

"Are you sure this is a party and not a James Bond mission?" Danny jokingly asked.

Not realising he was kidding she slowly dragged her hands down on her face, feeling far more frustrated and tired then she should be. "When did my life become so much harder?"

* * *

**Smiths house - 3:15pm**

"I'm hom-wow!"

Her blue eyes widen at the sight before her, completely flabbergasted. Never in the million years she will thought she'll see her dad dress up nicely, in a tuxedo. She almost didn't recognise him with that outfit and nicely neat hair.

"Dad? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me." Adjusting the collar in front of the mirror. "God, how do dogs deal with these collars?"

"Why are you dress up like that?"

"You're mother force me. Saying I will be slightly less hideous if I put some effort in my looks."

"And you agreed?"

"Pff. Of course not, I might of said something very rude. And well, she tackle me to the ground and forcefully put this on me." 

"What did you say to her?" She wondered innocently.

"It's very inappropriate for children to hear." He answered as he finally fix his collar. When he gazed over his right shoulder he was slightly taking back that his daughter brought home two other children. He was especially taking back about the young boy. "Are they your friends?"

"Yeah, this Frances and Danny."

"Nice to meet you Mr Smiths." Danny smiled with his arms behind his head.

"Pleasure of meeting you Mr Smiths." Frances smiled sweetly.

"Uh, nice to finally meet Helen's friends. Um, sweetheart you didn't mention you have a guy friend."

"Yeah I did." Helen answered. Quite confused why her dad looks unease about that fact. "You probably just didn't listen."

"Oh dear God, don't tell me she's going into that phase already." He whispered to himself, but it didn't get unheard by his child. She slightly rolled her eyes when she realised what her dad is getting at.

"Anyway, Mr Stewart is coming over at four and we have to make sure mum doesn't see him."

"Huh? Why?"

"He wants to check up his students and their family for the yesterday incident."

"Ah I see." He quickly caught the drift. "I will try to get rid of him quickly as possible."

"Thanks dad." She wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a light squeeze. "You're the best."

"No problem. Just don't tell your mum that. Actually, wait, do tell your mum that." He smirked evilly at the thought of his ex-wife reaction being called the best by their own child. It will be hilarious.

Helen let go her dad and rushed over to the garage/lab with her classmates behind. Quickly she said, "Okay, I'm going to introduce my friends to my other friends, bye."

When Frances shut the lab door behind her, John just suddenly register what his child just said.

"Wait, what?!" 

When they arrived Amy was lounging on the beanbag while reading a magazine. Tails was tinkering with his gadget, he seem fully concentrated with his work. Tails stopped working when he heard the door closed, his mouth agape at the unfamiliar humans. Amy dropped her magazine when she realized Helen had company. 

"Don't worry they know." Helen explained. Erasing the pink hedgehog and fox fears. "Danny and Frances, this is Amy Rose and Tails."

"Hi." Tails waved timidly.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

The two kids eyes glistered with amazement and awe. They couldn't believe they actually saw talking animal aliens. This is awesome!

"Hello, I really like your dress."

Amy cheeks went a little red at Frances complement. "Thank you. I like your overalls."

Danny went over to Tails desk, gazing at the fox work in interest. "Wow, what's this?"

"That is Helen birthday gift." He answered proudly.

"Tails I told you, you don't need to give me a present." The wheel bound girl frowned.

"Yeah, but I want to." He replied. "However, I won't be able to finish it for at least a week. Maybe two if I have readjust it."

"Whatever it is, looks dope." Danny remarked. Realising something is missing he glanced around, looking quite confused. "Hey, aren't there supposed to be more of you? Where's Sonic? Or the rabbit one?" 

"Sonic ran off earlier this afternoon, but Cream and Cheese should be here," Tail answered.

"Well, obviously they're not," Helen pointed out worriedly. "Where could she be?"

At that moment Frances happened to glance out the window and her eyes went wide. "Found them..." she said, pointing at the window.

The two Mobians looked outside and through the window of the living room. There, they could see Cream standing on the coffee table, putting a paper garland onto an overhanging lamp.

"What are those two doing?!" Helen asked, panicking deep inside.

"I think they're helping decorate for the party," Tails reasoned.

"But aren't Helen's parents suppose to decorating?" Danny reminded him.

"She really wanted to help out," Amy elaborated.

In the living room Cream was humming to herself as she and the Chao were putting on finished touches on the garland. The human trio bursted the door and waltz up to the young Mobian. Quickly Frances grabbed Cheese while Danny snatch the rabbit off the table.

"Cream?! What are you doing?" Helen asked worriedly. "You're meant to stay in the lab until mum leaves."

"But I wanted to help decorate your party." The rabbit frowned.

"Helen? Is that you?"

The children nearly jumped at Emma voice. Quickly Frances and Danny hid the Chao and rabbit behind them as Emma came downstairs. When the blonde women saw her daughter she instinctively run up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Welcome princess, how was school?" Emma gazed flickered at the two children behind her daughter. She reluctantly pulled away from her child and kindly smiled at her guest. "You must be Frances and Danny. Thank you for being such good friends to my dear princess."

Helen went slightly red from her pet name. How weird. She never got embarrass when her mum was being affectionate to her before. Perhaps since she's growing up and has friends her feelings for her mum loving affections are putting her off somewhat. It didn't help that Danny snicker at her pet name. Of course Frances quickly shut him up by harshly nudging his side, which didn't ease the embarrassment.

Emma brows furrowed when she noticed the garland. She didn't remember putting it up there.

"Who done this?" 

"Me!" Danny blurted out. "I wanted to help decorate! I uh… found some old paper garlands my grandad kept and figured they'd make a nice addition!"

"Oh my, how sweet," Emma commented. "Such a lovely little addition. Thank you, Danny."

"No problem ma'am..."

"Um, mum, shouldn't you get yourself ready for tonight?" 

"Ah, yes, I been so busy making this party perfect I totally forgot to fix myself up. I'll see you soon, birthday girl." She sweetly kissed her child forehead, leaving light pink lipstick behind. Without another word she quickly went upstairs to the guestroom.

As soon she was out of sight Helen erase the lipstick as her and her friends sighed in relief. That was way too close. When they turned around, they realise something, they have lost Cream and Cheese

"What?!" They yelled panickling.

"Where'd they go?" Frances wondered as she glanced around the living.

"They were just in your hands, guys!" Helen pointed out. "How could you lose them?!" 

"It doesn't matter. Let's just find them." Quickly, they head straight outside the backyard.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Becky was doing some finishing touches on the food. The pizza, chillidogs, cupcakes and other snacks are done, just the most important food left, the birthday cake. 

She heard a small, but a happy chirped beside her. She looked over to see the two youngest aliens gazing the cake in delight.

"Wow," She marveled. "Everything looks so good."

Cheese chirped in response as Cream reached for a bowl of whipped cream. Becky gently picked up the bowl before the rabbit can cause an mess.

"Sorry Cream, but I need to take care of the whipped cream myself."

"Can Cheese and I help with anything at all?" Cream asked, giving Becky her best innocent eyes.

It didn't affect her since Helen used to use that look all the time when she was younger. But she didn't see any harm for the rabbit to help out. "Well… I could use help putting sprinkles on the cake."

Cream and Cheese both happily cheered, grabbed some sprinkle shakers on the side and began decorating. Becky gave the two affectionate pats on the head, before going back to the whipped cream.

* * *

While that was going on, Sonic was running up the mountains with a poster in his hand.

Every now and then he will check the poster and mountain hills to make sure it's peace valley. Of course he still hasn't found it yet.

But he isn't giving up.

He ran, ran and ran for miles on end until he encounter with an old bridge. No doubt if you took a wrong step you're done for. Luckily, he didn't need to worry such a thing. He ran across it without issues, of course with his super speed and the wood planks are decade or more old, few of the woods fall down in the abyss.

Five miles later Sonic finally found it, the one and only peace valley. The hedgehog couldn't help but whistled. Compared to the poster the real thing is even more beautiful.

He slid down on the hill and grabbed a singular pink flower. He took a quick sniffed with a grin.

He can't wait to go back and give the young rabbit these beautiful flowers. She will be thrilled, delighted, happy. He quickly grabbed a hand full of many multicolor flowers before leaving peace valley.

Now he got Cream's flowers, he has one more place to go.

* * *

**Smiths house - 3:48pm**

In the guest room Emma was holding two dresses, one short blood red dress, the other long slim black dress. For the past five minutes she has been looking at the mirror, decided which dress will look better. In the end she threw her black dress onto her bed and picked the short dress.

"This should do."

Her phone rings loudly, much to her annoyance. She picked it up from her vanity and looked at the number, it was her agent. Knowing this call could be important she put the call on loud speaker.

"Hello Tina."

_"Hey hun, remember that audition you had last week. The one called Scarlet."_

"Yeah." She gulped nervously. Not looking forward for the devastating answer she may receive.

Unknown to her Cream and Cheese just so happened to walk by and heard her talking to Tina. The young rabbit knew it was rude to overhear an conversation but curiosity got the best of her.

_"Congratulations, you got the starring role!"_

"Are you serious?!" She couldn't believe it. She thought the cheesy horror film will be her only main lead. She's so glad she's wrong. She so thrilled she couldn't help but do little jumps like a bunny. "When do I have to be there?"

_"The first shooting is first thing tomorrow morning. So I will advise you to leave and head there now."_

Emma face crestfallen at the realisation what it means. "Tina, is it possible to hold off the shooting? It's my daughter birthday today and we're having a party. I... I don't miss it again."

_"Sorry hun, not possible. Even if I could do you know how many dollars they to lose just to hold off the movie? The only options is for you go or not go."_

She remain silent, debating if she should go or not. She wants to go but at the same time she wants to spend time with her precious princess.

_"Listen hun, if you don't go you may never get a big breakthrough again. And precise, think of the benefits you will get if you accept the job. You'll get lots of money to spend for you and your boyfriend. Could give some for your kid when she goes to college, and for her health insurance."_

"But her birthday-"

_"She might get in a little hissy fit about you leaving. But I'm telling you one day she will be grateful for what you have done. Trust me."_

She sighed sadly, tears threaten to spill out. "Alright. I'll be there immediately."

When she finished the call she slouch down to the floor. Knees on her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. She buried her face on her knees, hiding her tears that fall on her face. "I'm sorry Helen. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for being a terrible mother. Please forgive me." 

Cream clutch on to her Chao, feeling bad for her. If she could she would run over to her and give her a massive hug, telling her everything will be okay. However, Cream was well aware doing this act will cause more harm then good.

Several minutes later Emma had just collected all her things and had them brought inside the taxi, which was waiting outside.

"Becky, were you able to find Helen?"

"Sorry, I couldn't find her." Becky lamented. "I will inform her of what happened and offer apologies on your behalf."

"Thank you. Please do the same for my dear Kyle and Sam. Let me know if she needs anything."

"Of course."

Emma enter the taxi with a deep frown. She took one last glanced at the house before the taxi drive off. A small single tear slowly went down her cheek at the thought of Helen being disappointed in her.

Back in the lab, Helen, Frances and Danny made their way to return John's lab in a last ditch effort to locate the wayward rabbit and Chao. As they opened the door, much to their disappointment and frustrating they only found Amy, and Tails inside along with John.

"Mr Smiths, have you seen Cream and Cheese?" Danny asked.

"I thought they were with you kids." John replied.

"They were, but we lost track of them," Helen explained. "We can't find them anywhere and Mr Stewart's gonna be here any minute."

"Then we'll have to split up," John declared as he stood up from his sit. "Each of us will search a part of the house until we find them."

Everyone nodded, then headed out of the lab to continue the search for the lost rabbit and Chao. 

Outside the house Mr Stewart parked his car on the side of the road. He picked up a bouquet of lilies and left the car to knock on the door. Few moments later Becky answered the door with a small unease smile on her face.

"Hello, you must be Mr Stewart. Please come in."

He enter the house, quickly glancing around the room. "Sorry to barge in like this when it's Helen's birthday. As my apology I brought flowers."

The teacher handed the nanny bouquet of flowers. "Oh my, how considerate of you."

Right in that moment the trio enter the room, nearly bumping to their teacher. "Mr Stewart?!" Helen cried. "It's four already?"

"Yes, time goes fast when you're having fun." He smiled gently. "Now may I see one of your parents?"

"I'm not sure where my dad is at the moment but he will be here." Helen explained. "And my mum is getting ready for tonight."

"Actually, about your mum," Becky crestfallen at what she's about to tell the wheel bound girl. "She got accepted as a starring role for an movie. So she had to leave."

Becky heart nearly shattered at the young girl devastating face. "What?" She lamented out of disbelief.

Her friends gripped on her shoulder in reassurance and sympathy. "I'm sorry Helen." Frances said softly.

"Me too." 

"It's okay. It isn't first time one of my parents bail on me." She remarked, bitterness in her tone.

Mr Stewart frowned, feeling a pang of sympathy for his young student. "I'm sorry Helen." 

A sudden crashed noise jerked everyone heads up. Curiously, the kids and the nanny head directly where the noise was coming from. While they were doing that Mr Stewart brought out a tiny bug from his pocket and hid it underneath the painting, while pretending to be deeply interested with it.

When they arrived the first thing they noticed was a broken vase on the floor. What's even more bizarre was Helen dad was cleaning up the pieces with a broom. John never does the cleaning in the house, Becky does. Even if he was the cause of the mess he still doesn't bother cleaning it up. Helen and Becky quickly figured something is up.

"Dad what happened?"

"Oh, haha, I accidentally knocked it over." With his head, the scientist gestured over to the living room window. There, everyone could see a child-sized lump in the curtain, as well as a familiar pair of shoes peeking out from under the edge. Mr Stewart pretend to be oblivious, his focus on the painting, the same one he planted a bug on.

Cream and Cheese huddled behind the curtain, both of them feeling very guilty for breaking the vase. Around that time, a familiar blue blur appeared on the branch of a nearby tree. Cream looked up, gasping in delight when Sonic gave her a wave, holding up the large bundle of flowers he had picked for her, while holding a small box on his other hand. He motioned Cream towards the back of the house before leaping away.

"That's so nice of Sonic for giving me flowers." She said to Cheese as she stepped out from the curtains. "Can't believe he did that for me. It's enough to make flower crowns for everyone."

Mr. Stewart turned towards the soft voice and Helen acted fast. She grabbed Cream, picking her up and holding her like she was a stuffed animal.

"So sorry!" she hastily apologized. "I accidentally activate the doll voice box."

The teacher gazed at the rabbit, the latter wisely stayed still to act like a stuff animal. Of course Mr Stewart knew right away what she really is. But he will play their game, he'll act like he is an oblivious and clueless teacher.

"That's a cute toy. Who got you that?"

"I bought it!!" Danny and Frances blurted out at the same time.

"Hmm?" He arch an brow, amuse with the flustered children lies.

"What we mean is, uh, we both bought it for Helen birthday gift." Danny lied.

"Yeah, totally, what he said." The red haired girl replied.

Thankfully the conversation was cut short by a knock on the door. The kids couldn't help but let out a sign of relief. Talk about a quick save.

Becky opened the door, revealing Sam and Kyle. Seeing her godfather Helen rushed up to him.

"Sam!"

"Helen!" He lifted her up in the air as if she was a baby cub Simba. "How's my favorite goddaughter?"

"I'm your only goddaughter."

"That's why you're my favorite." He put her back down in her chair. A tiny smile finally appeared now she starting to feel a little better. But yet, the sorrow and the resentment of her mother absent still damper her mood.

"Did you grow a few inches, squirt?" Sam asked.

"Indeed. I'm now 126 cm." She declared proudly. Sam couldn't help but chuckled at the kid proudness of growing a couple inches.

"Hello Helen, it has been a while." Kyle took his hand out for a handshake, which the young girl awkwardly accept.

It was always somewhat awkward for Helen to interact with her mum's boyfriend. She not sure if it is because this is a fifth time she met him, or the fact he is old enough to be her big brother, or she just really uncomfortable with her parents seeing other people.

"Uh, nice to see you as well Kyle." She almost said I guess but she wisely hold her tongue. Not a good idea to stir up unnecessary trouble, especially if it's a party.

Noticing a certain scientist in the room the young guitarist went up to him and took his hand out. "It been a while Johnny boy! My, never thought I will see you in a tuxedo."

John cringe so badly at the nickname. He wanted to say stop calling him that but he knows from the couple of years of knowing this stupid musician it's pointless. He sighed loudly and reluctantly shaked his hand, quite firmly in fact. "Well if I'm able to wear a tuxedo. Maybe there might be a slim hope for you and your band to sell your debris music."

"Aw, thanks." He laughed lightly. Clearly oblivious what John refer his music as.

Sensing a tense atmosphere Mr Stewart smartly decided to change the awkward conversation. And he quickly figured what topic to use. "Excuse me, but would you happen to be Sam Anders of the S-Team?"

"That's me," Sam confirmed. "When I'm on the road, they call me Sam Speed."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Stewart, Helen's homeroom teacher."

While the two adults were happily chatting, Kyle frowned as he glanced around. His face fell even further when he noticed that a certain someone was missing.

"Hey Helen, where's Em?" 

"What do you think?" Helen's happy tone hastily dropped, becoming nothing more but full of bitter and resentment. "She left for a stupid movie. She wanted me to throw a party, even though I never wanting one. And yet, she decided to ditch me and everyone at the last minute. Talk about selfish."

The guest where taking back at the wheel bound girl sudden burst of anger. No one was more speechless then John and Becky, they have never seen her act like this before. It is natural for Helen to be a little mad but that gives her no excuse to talk badly about her mum.

"Helen! Don't disrespect your mother like that." Becky scolded her firmly. Helen remained silent, whether it is out of guilt or couldn't reply, Becky wasn't sure. All she did was hug Cream tighter.

To the nanny it's so strange, the young hasn't act this way before. She was never mad when John or Emma couldn't make it to her birthday or other events in the past. She didn't even cry. Was it possible she was penting up her anger all these years?

The small awkward silent was broken by Cream breaking free from the blonde girl clutches and began to berating her in front of everyone. "What a horrible thing to say. Your mum only left so you can live a comfortable life, she even cry her eyes out when she had to go. She tried to find you to say goodbye. You know some of us aren't as lucky as you, you can talk or see her anytime, and I can't even do that."

She run off crying heavily with Cheese following behind her. She opened the lab door and slammed it hard behind her. Everyone was utterly speechless of what just happened. Suddenly, Amy and Tails run downstairs and chase after the rabbit.

"Cream!" Amy shouted.

"Wait up!" Tails yelled as he shut the door behind him.

An short awkward silent settle in the atmosphere, no one knows what to say or how to react for a moment. It was until Sam broke the awkwardness.

"That... Was a lot to take in thirty seconds."

"I n-need to lay down." Kyle muttered as he flop on to the couch. "I think the stress is getting to me."

"Uh, would you believe me if I said they're animatronics that I built?" John laughed nervously.

"John, I may not be as smart as you, but I'm no idiot." Sam commented bluntly.

Mr Stewart, who was paying attention to the painting the whole time broke contact from it, not before getting the bug back. He turned around and kindly smiled at the Smiths, acting like he didn't hear anything moments ago.

"Since the guests are here I will take my leave. We will discuss the matters another time. Sorry for intrusion." He walked himself out the door but not saying, "Oh, and happy birthday Helen."

And with that he'd left, leaving two astonish and highly baffled guest behind. Kyle was running through his raven hair and mumbling something to himself. While Sam looked at the kids and hostes, giving them a look that says he is impatiently waiting for answer.

The five of them knew they couldn't hide it anymore. They have no choice but to explain.

"Sam, Kyle," Helen began. "Promise you can keep a secret?"

* * *

**Smiths house - 5:12pm**

Just like she did with her friends she explained the two men everything that happened since the end of August. She even introduce the Mobians to them. Surprisingly they hit it off well, especially Sonic and Sam.

Frances and Danny were helping Cream making flower crowns. Well, more like the latter is instructing them how to make one.

"I thinking I'm getting a hand of it." As if it was scripted the red haired girl flower crown fallen apart as she put it on her head.

"Man, you suck at it." The boy snickered. He finished his third flower crown and placed it on a pouting Frances.

"Don't worry miss Frances, you will get it eventually." Cream smiled softly. "Until you do I will help you as many time as you need.

"Thanks Cream." Frances smiled. She is sort of embarrass a six year old is trying to teach her things, but none the less she appreciate it.

On the couch Tails, along with John, was explaining to Kyle about how he made the Tornado. Though the latter doesn't seems like the type to be interesting in vehicles, maybe aside from car. Kyle pay close attention to the young fox story.

"Wow. So cool, can't believe you made it all by yourself."

"It's not that big of a deal. Lots of kids at my age done incredible things." Tails remarked, scratching his head awkwardly.

"You must admit Tails, you're one amazing genius." John praised the young fox. Tails face went lightly pink at the complement.

"T-thanks."

"So I was wondering," kyle spoked. "Do all foxes in your world have two tails?"

John saw the two-tail fox flinch at the young man questions. Tails grabbed both of his tails and wrapped it around himself, like it is comforting him.

"I think I'm going to check on Becky and Amy in the kitchen." Without saying another word he sprinted off to the kitchen.

"He didn't answer my question." Kyle commented, completely oblivious that the innocent question he asked made him uncomfortable.

Seeing the Mobian fox odd behaviour confused the scientist for a moment. But a sudden thought occurred to him, is having two tails considered abnormality in Mobius?

Sam and Sonic were discussing the sonic boom the hedgehog did on his first day in Earth.

"Y'know that sonic boom scare the living daylights out of me, hedgehog."

"Ah, my bad." Sonic said, partially guilty he frightened a human. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Well all is forgiving. But I warn you hedgehog one day we are going to settle the score. When the public and government see you're not a threat, you and I are going to race."

"Really now?" Sonic smirked. "Think that's a good idea when I'm easily going to kick your butt again."

"Oh, someone is getting cocky."

"I'm not. I'm just saying the truth." Before Sonic could continue with his playful banter with his new rival, he noticed the absence of a certain someone. "Wait here a moment," Sonic instructed before sprinting inside in Helen's room.

She was in the middle of her bedroom, looking down at her feet, her eyes are feel with sorrow and guilt. Just seeing her in that state made the blue hedgehog frowned deeply. He hates seeing her like this.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sonic asked as he walked up to her. 

"I made Cream cry." She lamented. "I got angry at mum for ditching my birthday again. Then Cream got really mad at me. I didn't even think about her missing her own mum. She must really hate me."

"What? Cream hating you? Never."

"How do you know?" She asked sadly.

As if it was on cue Cream barged in her room with a flower crown in her hand, a giant smile was on the rabbit face.

"Happy birthday Helen!" She slide the crown on the wheel bound girl head. "I made it specially for you."

Helen was shocked that Cream was not only talking to her but smiling again. Just knowing that the rabbit Mobian doesn't hold a grudge or hate her makes her feel so relief.

"Thank you. Such a beautiful present." She smiled, but she remembered about earlier her smile faded away. "I'm sorry about...before."

"It's okay Helen. All is forgiving." She kindly smiled. "You better come out soon, Becky and Amy are going to bring out the cake." Helen watched Cream happily skip away.

"See, Cream only gives flower crowns to the people she really likes." Sonic commented. 

"Really?" She blushed. Feeling so touch behind the meaning of this wonderful gift."I'm glad. I really like her too."

"I almost forgot." Sonic brought out a small box from nowhere and handed it to the blonde girl. Helen still doesn't understand where the Mobians hide their items. Is it some sort of pocket dimension, or just a Mobian thing, or something else? Whether it is, to Helen it's pretty convenient ability to have. 

"Happy birthday Helen." She opened the lid of the box, and slightly gasped at the gift. It was a heart shape locket, painted in gold, at least she thinks it's fake gold.

"Thank you Sonic. I love it." The hedgehog grinned at his favorite human happiness. Glad she is smiling brightly again. "Wait a minute. Where did you get? How do you even pay for it?"

"On my way to peace valley I happened to spot a small jewellery store. I also happened to see that locket on the window. After I got Cream's flowers I took the locket and left the money on the side when the owner was sleeping."

"You have dollars on you?"

"Dollars?" He looked at her like she spoke a different language. "I gave him gold rings."

Oh no.

"Sonic, we don't use gold rings as money."

"Damnit." He clicked his tongue. "I knew it. I'll have to go back tomorrow and pay him actual earth money."

Helen couldn't help but laughed at her friend mistake. She didn't know why but she kinda find it funny that Sonic unintentionally kinda stole it. Sonic soon began to laughed as well, whether it was because of his mistake or Helen laugh is contagious, he doesn't know nor does he care.

A knock on the door interrupt their laughing fit. The door opened revealing Amy. "Come on you two, it's time to blow the birthday cake. Also Helen, don't forget to have a slice of my pie, that is my gift for you."

"I won't." Helen replied. "And thanks Amy."

The human girl and the blue hedgehog smiled at each other before the latter pushed Helen wheelchair out of her bedroom. Taking her to the living where everyone is gathering.

When Becky brought the cake out everyone sang the good old traditional happy birthday song. When they finished Helen blow out twelve of her candles to make a wish, resulting of everyone to cheered.

What did Helen wish for you ask? 

She wishes that her friends will stay by her side, forever.


	8. Hawk

**Somewhere in south continment: September 15th - 3:56pm**

Ever since the silver Valley incident Knuckles has been traveling around south America to search for the Chaos Emeralds. Right now he is in a jungle. It is hard to tell how long he has been in the jungles with the trees being so thick and him completely focus on his mission.

Has he found any Emerald yet? No, so far he has found nothing. He couldn't even trace any weak single on the Emeralds.

 _This is bad._ Knuckles thought worriedly. _If I don't find them soon we're never going to go home, or worse, Eggman will have them in his grasp._

He is not sure which one he is afraid of the most; never return to his peaceful island, or Eggman abusing the Chaos Emeralds.

Even way he has to find it as soon as possible. 

For hours, perhaps even days, he has been walking around the thick jungles without rest. He can't rest because it's a waste of time, and he will certainly can not get distracted when he's on a different world. It's too dangerous, he doesn't know what this world is capable of. He knows one thing that's dangerous about this strange world, the people that inhabitant on these lands are humans. It doesn't take a genius to know that humans are untrustworthy and catastrophic evil creatures. He learned that from meeting with Eggman.

A year before he got himself in this mess he met Eggman at his island, he told the echidna that Sonic was trying to steal the Master Emerald, which he will admit he did fell for the doctor lies. But that's only because Eggman was the first person he had ever interacted with, and he was blissfully unaware who the mad scientists really was back then. So after falling for his lies Knuckles attack the hedgehog, didn't believe a single word from Sonic or Tails he was innocent. He quickly learned the truth when Eggman stole his Master Emerald. Naturally the echidna was hurt and betrayed that Eggman tricked him, luckily he got his revenge with the help with Sonic and Tails, and got the Master Emerald back.

Since that day he learned he shouldn't trust people easily, especially humans. Unfortunately, he fell for another lie again not to long ago. He can't believe it. He's such an idiot. He told himself from now on no human is trustworthy.

Somehow, when he was remembering his experience with Eggman, he found himself outside an ancient temple of some sort. He doesn't know why but he feels like something is calling him in there. It's definitely not any Emeralds calling him, so what is it?

He knows he told himself not to get distracted by Earth's history, but it wouldn't hurt to check if there was any Chaos Emerald in there.

Taking deep breaths he went up on the seemingly endless stairs. If he had low stamina or was unfit it will probably take or feel hours until he reached the top. Good thing his stamina is quite high, or else he would've give up and carry on his mission.

When he finished the stairs he glanced over his shoulder briefly, wondering if he should go through with it.

_Maybe this place could give me a clue where to go next._

He shrugged and stepped inside.

* * *

**The temple - 4:15pm**

_Mobius, why is this place so dark?!_ He yelled in his head. _Where's a flashlight when you need one?!_

For the pass firthteen minutes Knuckles did nothing but wondering around in the dark. He was very frustrated he couldn't see a darn thing. 

"Yeah, this was a stupid idea in the first place." Knuckles told himself. "I should turn back."

As he was about to turn around he heard a muffled scream on the other side of the wall. He couldn't hear quite well since the wall was so thick, but he knows for certain it's a cry for help. Hurriedly, out of instinct he constantly smashed the wall. He punched, punched and punched until there was a whole through the ancient wall.

Knuckles blinked in surprised to see an overweight human. The walls between the man was slowly closing in on him, naturally the human was frighten, so much in fact he didn't noticed an echidna in the room.

"Hey!" The middle age man snapped his head up to Knuckles. "Come on!"

Without hesitation the man run up towards the mysterious echidna, leaving the trap room behind.

* * *

**Outside the temple - 4:23pm**

Once they're finally gone outside Hawk lean over, using his knees to hold him up and took deep, long breaths. When he catches his breath he stand up straight to thank the strange creature, but the echidna was sort of wobbling on his way downstairs, not once looking back at the person he just saved.

"Wait!" Hawk attempted to gain the echidna attention, but to no avail. "I just wanting to sa-"

He cut off his sentences when he saw the Mobian was falling forward, crash on to the wet grass. Good thing he was at the end of stairs, but that didn't ease Hawk worried and panicked state. He ran downstairs and gently rolled the echidna on his back.

No signs of injuries. Good. He doesn't look sick. But what does Hawk know, he doesn't know anything about these aliens. But the creature did look really tired, like it hadn't slept for a week. Hawk conclude that whatever this creature is, he had pass out from exhaustion, perhaps even hunger.

When the sun went down and the moon risen Knuckles slowly flattered his eyes. His vision became clear, the human from earlier was putting logs in the fireplace. The latter didn't noticed the echidna awake state until he groaned.

"You're awake!" Hawk smiled, glad the creature is still with him. He handed him a can of beans. "Here, have something to eat."

Knuckles slapped the can away from him, it was hard enough for Hawk to accidentally let go, leaving the can to roll on the grass, some beans spill out.

Without warning Hawk grabbed him and shooked him like he was a rag doll. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY WOULD YOU THROW FOOD AWAY LIKE THAT?!"

Knuckles has seen so many things in a short time in this world, but nothing was more terrifying then this man rage for food.

"SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I'LL EAT!"

Eventually the human calm down. Leaving Knuckles to more or less force himself to eat beans. For awhile the duo didn't talk while eating, it wasn't because they felt awkward or uncomfortable, they just enjoy the peace and quiet from mother nature.

"So.... you're one of those alien animals I saw on the news."

"We are Mobians. Not alien animals." Knuckles grunted. 

"I'm Hawk by the way." He reached out his hand, expecting for the Mobian to shake his hand. "Thank you for saving my life."

Knuckles stared at his hand suspiciously. Getting the point he won't return the gesture Hawk brought his hand back to his side.

"Name is Knuckles the echidna."

"You're an echidna? Wow." The human looked surprised and quite relief from that the fact. "You look completely different from earth echidnas."

"Really now?" Knuckles said indifferently, not interesting with the subject at all.

"Just be glad you are. Earth echidna aren't exactly cute." A small silent was in the air, before Hawk continue talking. "So are you friends with the other Mobians? Like that blue hedgehog?"

"N-no, I just happen to know them."

"How did you end up here?"

"Chaos control." He muttered.

"Chaos control? What's that?" Hawk asked, very intrigued.

"It's when all the seven Chaos Emeralds gather and manipulate space and time. Or so the legend goes."

"Sounds amazing." His dark eyes spark in delight.

"Hawk wasn't it? Why were you in the that temple?" Knuckles asked, not because he was interesting what the human was doing in there, but more of the line of curious of why would a human go inside a death trap.

"Well you see Knuckles, I'm a traveller, a treasure hunter if you will." He explained with great enthusiasm. "I travel across the globe for adventure and gold. So that means sometimes I go into ancient buildings to look for lost treasure."

"I see. I can understand that."

"Another reason was I was looking for the mysterious gem from the news."

Now Knuckles is completely intrigued with this human story. "Do you mean that green gem stone that was found in Station Square?"

"Yeah, that's the one. I thought I might found some in that temple there. But well, haha, I triggered a trap instead."

"What would you do it with it if you found one?"

"Hmm." Hawk scratching his hair, pondering for a moment. "Get money out of it."

"I knew it!" Knuckles glared deathly at the human. "You just want to use the Chaos Emerald for money and power."

"Chaos Emeralds? That's what they are?"

Knuckles ignored his questions, standing up where he sat and pointed Hawk in a accuse manner. "I knew you were up to no good. That's why help me. You wanted me to help you find Chaos Emeralds, right?"

Hawk put his hands up to calm the echidna down. "Wow there buddy. I have no clue what on earth are you talking about. But I certainly did not help you for those kind of reasons."

"Then why did you?" He rised an brow, half curious and half suspicious.

"Well you did literally save me from a death trap back there. I guess you can say it's to pay back for my debt."

"You humans don't make sense to me." He sit back down with his arms cross.

"What do mean?"

"One minute humans use others to gain powers, then the next humans help people out."

For a minute Hawk didn't say a word, he just stared at the echidna, as if he is trying to solve a puzzle. "You have been hurt by humans, have you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling." He said truthfully. "And you keep giving me suspicious look."

Knuckles sighed in defeat. "I have tricked and manipulate by a human a couple of times. I feel so stupid."

"Hung on, let me get this straight, one single human betrayed you a few times, because of that you automatically think humans are untrustworthy."

"Yeah, so?"

"You're indeed stupid." Hawk bluntly admitted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PUNK?!"

"Knuckles, just because you had a bad experience with one human doesn't mean everyone is like that. True that there are awful people in this world, but there are some who're nice and trustworthy enough."

Knuckle remained silent. Taking in on Hawk words. "Then how would I know who to trust?"

"You don't. I think learning who's worth trusting or not helps you become a stronger, smarter person."

For the first time in a while Knuckles cracked a tiny smile. "You're quite wise, Hawk."

"Wait really?" Hawk cheeks dusted pink, feeling a little embarrass and quite touch. "Say Knuckles, you said you don't trust us humans, yet you save me. Why?"

"I'm not heartless to leave someone to die." Hawk smiled, please with his answer.

For the rest of the night the two eat in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**Outside the temple: September 16th - 8:35am**

With all his stuff packed in his bag Hawk was ready to continue to travel. He glanced over his shoulder to see Knuckles gathering grapes before they both went separate ways.

"Hey," Knuckles paused of what he is doing and listened to Hawk. "You're looking for the seven Chaos Emeralds to get home, right?" The echidna hummed in respond. "If I happen to encounter one or find any clues I will contact you."

Knuckles swiftly turned around to face the man, stunned of what he said. "What? Why?"

"I feel like I didn't do enough to repay my debt. You weren't dying, you were just very hungry and tired." He pointed out. "I feel like in order to pay back for you saving my life I'll have to help you get home."

Knuckles crossed his arms. "How do I know you won't hog the gem for yourself?"

"You might need to trust me. Even if it's a little." He answered.

Knuckles didn't say anything for a good long minute, debating if Hawk is worth believing. He seems like a good man, but he thought the same thing with Eggman when he first met him. Knuckles knows for a fact he can't trust this man, he only met him yesterday, he is a total stranger to him. But it would be very handy if someone helps him looking for the Emeralds, the more the merrier as they say.

He sighed deeply. He can't trust him, not yet anyway. But he isn't untrustworthy.

"Do what you like." Knuckles responded. He turned his back from the human and walked away into the jungle. Not before saying, "Thank you, for the food."

He didn't know what expression Hawk made but he had a feeling it was a mix of shock and happy.

"We'll meet again Knuckles! I know we will." 

"We'll see." He mumbled under his breath, disappearing from Hawk vision.

Strangely enough Knuckles kinda want to see that human again. Not because of his wellbeing or anything. He just want to know if found he a Chaos Emerald. Maybe they will meet again. Someday.


	9. Mission: Satellites

**Area 51: September 19th - 12:05pm**

The technicians were scrambling about on the computer, all silently panicking. Why? Just several minutes ago they've received an report that Dr Robotnik released another robot and they're trying to locate it.

"Report!" The head of Area 51, know as Matthew Orion, demanded at his staff desperately. "I need to know what that madman is up to!"

"Sir, we've locate the robot." One of the technicians replied.

"Where?!" Matthew clenched his fist, his teeth grinding together.

"The Satellites show it's heading for the stratosphere."

"Show me the visual!"

"Yes sir!"

On screen a giant robot that resemble slot like Thunderbird 2. E-90, or Super Sweeper was moving across the stratosphere. The beak opened wide, revealing a massive vacuum hose. Before the leader had a chance to ask his employees what's going on, the hose producing a powerful electromagnetic surge, sucking any satellites near by, which including the monitoring, which unfortunately cut the visual off screen, much to the shock of the team.

"What's going on?" Matthew asked more to himself then his team.

"Sir, Robotnik is gathering up all the satellites."

"ALL?!"

Just what is this crazy scientist plan this time?

* * *

**Smiths house - 12:30am**

It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon in the household. The party decorations were still on display since Becky didn't have time to put them away this morning. There's leftover party food, which Becky and Amy are reheating for lunch. The young women hate wasting food so she is making everyone eat the leftovers before she start cooking normal food again.

While the girls were busy Cream and Cheese were watching their new favorite movie on Netflix, Lion King. They're at the part where Simba and Nala are heading to the elephants graveyard. It's kinda scary but she couldn't help but get intrigued with the story. She watched this movie at least twenty times.

On the couch Sonic, Tails and Helen are playing rock-paper-scissors because they're so bored. The hedgehog continuously winning, much to the youngest two frustration.

"Rock-paper-scissors!"

Sonic have scissors, Tails and Helen have paper.

"Ha! I win, again." He smirked smugly.

The wheel bound pouted. "How do you win ten times in a row? You must be cheating!" 

"Hey I'm no cheater. You guys just suck at this game." Sonic remarked, looking quite proud of himself.

"Well after what you did yesterday it won't be farfetch for you to cheat." The young fox grinned, remembering that Sonic accidentally stole a locket. Honestly he can't believe that happened. When he heard about it he didn't believe a single word from Helen until Sonic begrudgingly tells the truth. To say the least it was ironic and hilarious.

"Come on Tails, I gave that guy actual money this morning." He crossed his arms, sulking like a kid. "You guys are never going to let this down."

"Nope!" The both said, far to happily much to the blue hedgehog liken.

Sonic was never been more relief when Amy and Becky walked in the room with leftover food in their hands.

"Lunch time." Becky announced, putting chicken wings and chili dogs on the table. The pink hedgehog put down slices of apple pie and sandwiches.

"Boy don't they look tasty." Tails licked his lips as he grabbed the plate with a slice of pie on it, but Amy stopped him.

"Tails that's for Sonic."

Amy snatched the plate away, causing Tails to fly right into the TV, which resulted for the picture to cut out. Cream and Cheese were shocked by what just happened, the young rabbit began to tear up.

"Tails, you broke the TV." She sniffled.

"I'm sorry Cream." He sincerely apologized.

Becky smack the tv a few times, she grunted when it didn't turn itself back on. "I'll call the cable guy." She picked out her mobile from her back pocket, but the phone doesn't turn on, the screen was pitch black, she tried to turn it on a few more times but with no luck. "That's weird. I could've swore it was fully charge earlier."

Before anyone could make a comment a familiar obnoxious laughter was heard outside. Sonic groaned at the annoying laugh. "I know that laugh anywhere."

As Bokkun enter the living through the open window, hurriedly, Sonic pulled Helen behind the couch as Tails did the same with Cream and Cheese. Amy pushed Becky to the other side of the room, keeping good distance away from the messager robot.

"That was a cold welcome if I say so myself." Bokkun remarked, obviously disappointed that the Mobians and humans are keeping distance from him as if he was a plague.

"What do you want Bokkun?" Tails asked suspiciously. 

"I've got a message for Sonic." He placed the tablet down on the coffee table. "Better listening carefully."

Robotnik ugly face appeared on screen. " _Greetings my little nemesis_ ," Robotnik greeted. " _You may of notice that something isn't right with the TV and phones. The reason?_ _Take a good look."_

The screen shifted, showing the Super Sweeper sucking up all the satellites in it path. Tails instantly recognized what was going on. "That's why the TV is cut out! That thing's swallowing up satellites."

" _Indeed it is, fox boy. Even as we speak, my E-90 is high in the stratosphere, collecting all kinds of space junk for me to melt down and convert into my new robot army. So don't get any ideas, Sonic."_

"I've kicked your robots butts before," Sonic boasted. "And I'll do it again. No matter how high they fly."

" _If you insist for a death wish, then be my guest. The only thing is with so many robots to be made from this space junk, you might be obsolete Bokkun."_ Eggman chuckled before the screen was cut off. The thought of what his master said actually made Bokkun tear up before flat out balling his eyes out. Ignoring his wailing the group focus on the dire of the situation. 

"I don't get it. If Eggman doesn't want us to get involved, why is he telling us about his plan?" Helen asked.

"Eggman likes challenges. He wants me to try to ruin his plans so he can defeat me." Sonic explained.

"Seriously?" Becky gave the hedgehog a disbelief look, like she heard a terrible joke. "He could've won if you didn't know what's going on."

"Just be glad he does tells us. We wouldn't be here right now if he doesn't occasionally do that." Amy pointed.

"Are you sure he's an evil genius?" Becky asked. "I can see the evilness. Genius? Not so much."

"Genius do tend to have little to no common sense whatsoever."

"Yeah." Tails agreed, before it suddenly hit him what Amy just said. "Wait what?"

"I'm sorry to change the subject," Cream apologizes. "But what's stratosphere?"

As Tails was about to educate the young rabbit John came bursting in through the front door. "It's a layer of air miles above us! As high as the sky!"

Everyone looked at the brunette in confusion. Amy put her hands on her hips, raising an brow. "Were you just lurking on the other side of the door just waiting for a cue the entire time?"

"Uh… I just happened to overheard you guys outside the door." He run through his unkept hair, a little embarrass about his entry. John then noticed a crying Bokkun, the sound of his crys was seriously obnoxious. Decided he couldn't handle another minute he decided to do something about it.

"We can do without you, crybaby," he said, picking Bokkun up like he's holding a bag full of dogs droppings and carrying him out.

"No!" Bokkun protested. "Put me down!"

"Wait John-" Sonic tried to warn.

It was too late, the robot hastily smashed the tablet on john's head, causing it to explode. The small explosion caused John to let go Bokkun, the latter flew out the window, laughing at the man's karma. Helen immediately rushed over to her dad with a worried look. John seemed unharmed, but he was covered in bits of machinery in his hair and a ton of soot from his chest upwards.

"Dad, are you ok?"

"Yes, though more than a little annoyed."

"I tried to warn you," Sonic told him. "He has a habit to do."

"Note to self. Never touch Eggman robots, especially that menace." 

"Well now you learn your lesson, let's go to the Tornado." Sonic grinned, excited of what's coming.

* * *

Up in the air Tails as usual is flying the Tornado with Sonic at the backseat. They were heading directly towards Super Sweeper. E-90 detected the biplane from miles away, when the Tornado came closer the robot fire red lasers, hastily the plane dodge the attack.

The Tornado went under the robot and reveal themselves behind it. 

"Be careful Tails." Sonic said, his attention on the robot.

"Don't worry. I can handle this." The young fox boy replied before firing mini bullets.

The attack didn't have much effect. It barely made a dent. Super Sweeper realise the enemies are behind it and release small multiple bombs at its back. Almost immediately the bombs exploded in mid-air, Tails just managed to avoid the attack. If he hadn't no doubt they will lose a wing, if luck was by their side.

He dive underneath the robot, spinning around the robot, trying to confused it. Which it surprisingly work. Super sweeper spin around, mimicking his target movement. When it's belly expose to the young Mobian he fired missiles. Unfortunately, yet again the damage is barely noticeable. Tails grunted in his own disappointment at the result.

When the Tornado was meters away from the robot, the latter release giant missiles in high speed. Sonic undo his seatbelt and jumped in the air and landed on one of the missile. One by one he bounced on each missile, sending them downwards to the surface. On the final missile he kicked it hard enough to send it back towards the robot. It touch E-90 forehead, exploded instantly, leaving a giant dent.

Quickly, the Tornado catch Sonic with an empty seat. The duo smirked happily at the damage, giving each other thumbs up.

E-90 opened it's large beak, using its vacuum to drag the biplane in. Instinctively, Tails grabbed the handle, trying to stir away, however the robot was pulling them in harder. With all his might Tails swift to left, by some miracle he manage to pull away from the robot. Just barely.

Tails wiped the sweats off his forehead, relief he and his brother figure escape. Sonic exhaled loudly. "That was too close for comfort." 

It was too soon to say they were out of danger, E-90 refused to give up. It was pursuing them, gotten faster after freeing the cargo from its body.

"Tails." Sonic quickly gain his best buddy attention, Tails gazed over his shoulder and widen his eyes, E-90 was right behind them.

With quick thinking they went through the white fluffy clouds, hoping to hide themselves from the robot. Unfortunately Super Sweeper used its speciality weapon, sucking the clouds in with its vacuum. Yet again, the biplane was getting pulled in. 

"Come on girl!" Tails shouted, struggling to pull away.

Much to the heroes dismissed the Tornado's engine began to cough up, belching out black smoke. Tails went pale as the blades stopped rotating probably.

"Oh no!"

The Tornado started plumbing downwards, the duo screamed at the sight of the endless ocean. The plane continued spiral towards the water, Sonic clinged on his seat with his dear life. Tails kept trying to get the engines back online, getting closer and closer to the sea with every second. Finally, the engines sputtered to life as he straightened out the biplane, much to everyone's relief.

* * *

**Smiths house - 1:30pm**

Later that afternoon Tails was working hard on his beloved plane engine. Tails face turned sour when he discovered his plane was much more damage then he had expected. He patted it, almost apologetic. Feeling a warm but rough hand on his shoulder he looked over to see John, the former giving him an concerned expression.

"Everything alright?"

"Not really." Tails said, with a forlorn face. "The strain on the Tornado's engine was too much for it to handle. I'll have to rebuild the entire thing from the ground up."

"It's probably for the best," John insisted sadly. "Given what happened, this E-90 is far more stronger than we've anticipated."

"It's my fault. I should've thought of something before it came to this."

"You couldn't have possible known."

"John's right, Tails," Sonic agreed, joining them inside the lab. "You did everything you could. If the plane's the problem, then it might need some of that Tails magic."

Tails cocked an eyebrow in response. "What do you mean?"

"It's about time for her to have an upgrade." He patted the plane, almost in a goodbye manner.

Tails mulled it over, thinking for a minute. He had been thinking to give the Tornado some improvements for awhile now. "I do have a few ideas, but the power needed to get a plane like the one I want to design up in the air is something Earth doesn't possess."

John pondered for a moment before a brilliant idea came to mind, snapping his fingers with satisfaction. "Our world might not have it, but yours does!"

"You mean the Chaos Emerald?" Tails asked.

"Why not? You said those things were powerful."

"Yeah, but that's also a problem. No one knows how much power the Emeralds possess, and even if I did manage to get it successfully installed, there would be so much excess energy that an overload would be inevitable."

"So what we need is a way to burn off the excess energy." The human scientist rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"I wouldn't want to just waste it," Tails insisted. "But, if we had a second engine on board, we would have twice as much energy circulating from the Emerald."

"Do you think that will be enough?" John wondered.

"It's worth a shot."

"But to install a second engine, we would have to rebuild the plane from the ground up."

"Hey, if anyone can do it, it's Tails," Sonic insisted, ruffled Tails head playfully. Tails smiled at the confidence Sonic displayed in him.

"I'll lend any help I can," John offered happily. "In fact, the lab might have some tools that could be useful."

"Then let's do it!" Tails cheered.

For the rest of the day Tails and John were doing nothing but tinkering the plane. Discussing the designs of the new blueprints, building new parts, adjusting the wiring, and calibrating the internal systems. For hours they worked non-stop, even when they're exhausted.

Later that night when almost everyone was asleep Becky walked in the lab with sandwiches, a coffee and a hot chocolate in a tray. 

"Hey, want about you boys take a break." She offered as she placed the tray on John's desk.

"Not now Becky." John said as he is putting wires together, not even bothering glancing at her. "Tails, you can take a break."

"In a minute. I need to finish this." Tails explained as he sort out the engine with his screwdriver.

They didn't have much of a sleep that night. They were completely focus on the plane, at least until sunrise arose.

* * *

**Smiths house: September 20th - 8:00am**

The next morning Becky brought out cereals for the girls and slices of toast for Sonic and Cheese. Eating their breakfast in the living, usually they wouldn't but they wanting to see if the TV has been fix, plus they're waiting for Tails and John to finish the plane.

Helen turned on the TV, no display of images or sounds, just static. As expected. "Of course." 

Suddenly a placard that had been clearly hand drawn in crayon dominated the screen, the words 'Robotnik Channel' in large red letters, with the doctor logo. The gang gasped in horror when Robotnik's face came into view, startling Cream and making her drop her cereal bowl on the couch.

" _Good morning!"_ Robotnik greeted cheerfully. " _It's time for the one and only Dr Robotnik Show! This program is coming to you live from my lovely home on Robotnik Island!"_

"I don't like this show," Cream commented nervously.

"I think I lost my appetite." Amy placed her bowl down on the coffee table, pushing it slightly away from her.

Currently on screen it was displaying what appeared to be a commercial, specifically for the E-90.

" _Today's show is brought to you by the amazing E-90, or Super Sweeper, for a cleaner, safer stratosphere!_ " It then switched to Robotnik on stage with a microphone in hand.

Sonic eyes widen in horror. A terrifying memory came to mind. "He isn't..." 

" _I'm plotting my schemes wherever I go. They're perfect in every way. I'd love to destroy that blue rodent. He's an obstacle that always gets in my way!"_

During his singing Robotnik started to dance. If anyone could describe his dance moves, it will be horrifying.

" _I shall play are game by my own rules. I will conquer the world with my tools. All my machines are made for destruction. I will build my empire with my bare hands. I'm your ruler, and you will kneel. With my machines, you will serve meeeeeee!"_

As he was continuing singing and dancing, the gang were beyond traumatised.

"He's scary." Cream trembled, clenching on her Chao for comfort.

"I can never unseen that." Helen said, slowly her soul is leaving her body at the sight and sound of the madman.

"I don't what's worse, his singing or dancing." Amy comment, her eyes threaten to pop out.

"I don't know if I want to rip my eyes out, my ears, or both." Becky said, completely monotone, as if a part of her die just now.

"Oh God." Sonic muttered. Recalling a time when he and Tails first witness the doctor horrendous dance moves. He almost manage to forget about it as well. Damn him. "At least he's wearing a shirt this time."

Thankfully, the song was cut off short as E-90 was display on screen. A group of five freshly launched military satellites hover over it.

_"Uh-oh, looks like the big bad military wants to ruin my fun. Boys and girls at home, do you know who will win?"_

"Can the military defeat the robot?" Helen asked Sonic. The former crossed his arms, his expression grim. On screen, the satellites all fired high intensity lasers at E-90, but a massive invisible force field shielded the robot from the attack.

_"That's right boys and girls, Robotnik is far more superior and powerful compare to the military. Now Super Sweeper, do your stuff!"_

The second the lasers stopped firing, E-90's hose shot out and swallowed up the satellites like they were food. 

"How the heck are we gonna stop something like that?" Amy asked worriedly.

"It's done!" Tails proclaimed, entering the room with heavy bags under his eyes.

"It's finally ready?" Sonic questioned after he sped up to the young fox's side.

"Yep! Come and see for yourself!"

In the garage/lab lays the plane before them, twice as big then before. It used to be red but now it's blue and yellow. Unlike the last plane it only had two seat, but now the cockpit has gone up to four. Above the top wing and vertical stabilizer, the Tornado got emblazed with Tails symbol, and behind the cockpit on the fuselage is the word 'SONIC' written in white.

"Meet Tornado ll!" Tails announce, shoving his yawn in the back of his throat, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"No offence Tails, aside from getting bigger, a paint job and added extra seats, it looks relatively the same." Amy pointed out.

"Just wait when you see her in action." He tiredly smirked. "Come on Sonic, let's kick some robot butts!"

The duo climbed aboard as Tails prepped the plane for take off. Everyone else stepped aside from the plane, watching the spectacle unfold. The plane sped down the driveway before lifting up into the air.

* * *

Up in stratosphere E-90 detected Tornado II and immediately opened fire on the plane. The plane was easily able to evade the shots being fired at it and return in kind. As E-90 launched several missiles, Tails was able to shoot them down with ease, causing them to explode.

"Alright!" Sonic cheered. "So far, so good."

"Just wait for this," Tails replied. "Activate transformation… now!"

The plane began to transform, the propeller folded inwards as the front of the plane straightened up. The wings split into parts that folded both upwards and downwards. The tail of the plane also extended upwards as a rocket engine came out from under it.

"X-Battle mode engaged!" Tails proclaimed. "Let's do this!"

The Tornado swooped down towards the robot, skimming along its surface as Tails opened fire on its main turrets, completely destroying it.

"Yes!" The boys cheered.

Sonic leapt off the plane and onto the robot itself. The blue hedgehog sped up, running around. Lasers firing straight at him. Of course Sonic effortless dodge the attack. Using his trademark attack he spin dash at the canons, destroyed it instantly. 

"Yeah!" Tails cheered. "Way to go!"

"Jobs is not over yet, Tails!" Sonic called back as he leapt back onto the plane wing.

E-90 continued flying upwards, forcing the Tornado II to continue pursuit. As the Tornado II matched E-90's speed, the robot launched another barrage of missiles at Tails, prompting him to get fancy in his flying once more. While he was doing that, E-90's hose came out and aimed it at them. Seeing this, Tails thought fast and pulled a throttle inside the plane, activating a thruster that shot himself past the missiles, making them crash into each other. He then quickly turned around and opened fire on the hose, completely destroying it.

The E-90 immediately jetescened its cargo before taking off towards the stratosphere. 

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic shivered a little as they get higher. "Is it getting cold up here or is it just me?"

"We're approaching the stratosphere," Tails replied. "It's fifty below up here."

"Great..." Sonic shuddered, clutching himself as ice began to form around his feet. Soon ice formed around his body, and on the hull of the Tornado II as well. Tails panicked as the systems began to shut down.

"Oh no!" Tails cried. "I never accounted for icing! What do I do now?!"

Tails' mind raced for a solution, suddenly remembering something from his conversation with John yesterday.

" _So what we need is a way to burn off the excess energy."_

"That's it!" Tails declared, immediately pressing buttons on the console. "If I can transfer the energy output to the hull of the ship…"

Inside the engine, the Chaos Emerald began glowing brightly. Green light flooded the engine, encompassing the entire plane. As the power coursed through each and every circuit, the resulting heat melted the ice, including Sonic. He easily broke free from his icy prison, ready to face down the troublesome robot.

"Thanks pal!" 

Spin dashing on the spot he was staying on, he had launched himself right towards E-90. The sweeper snatched up the hedgehog in its beak, swallowing him. However, this gave Sonic a chance to cause some havoc inside the bot. He smashed everything in sight, reducing the sweeper into scrap in a matter of seconds. Tails cheered for Sonic's victory as the robot went up in smoke.

In the aftermath Sonic plumbing down through the smoke. Tornado ll swept down in high speed and caught the speed loving hedgehog with an empty seat. Both proud for each other, they gesture thumbs up before Tails yawned loudly and Sonic let out a cute sneezed. 

* * *

**Smiths house - 9:17am**

Sonic sneezed loudly as he wrapped his warm long blanket around him more tightly like a cocoon, soaking his feet in the hot water.

"Here Sonic, a nice hot chocolate with extra marshmallows just for you." Amy winked as she pass the mug to her crush.

"T-thanks Amy." He shivered from the cold. "Don't think I'm ever going far then the stratosphere again."

"Nice work today Sonic." John smiled, taking a sip from his sixth coffee today.

"It wasn't me John. The real hero is Tails." He gesture his head over to a sleeping fox covered in a fluffy blanket, drool spilling out from his mouth. After they came back the latter pass out on the couch from fighting and working overnight. Make sense, Tails is at the end of the day still a kid. Sonic lifted his drink up and whispered, "To Tails."

"To Tails." Everyone whispered back, not wanting to wake the young hero from his well deserve rest.


	10. Beach day!

**Smiths house: September 26 - 11:45am**

On a bright sunny day, the Mobians (expect for Sonic, who's taking a nap on a beanbag) were putting a picnic basket, blankets, towels, and bucket and shovels in the Tornado. Today they're heading to Emerald Coast beach. They thought since it's a hot day it might be a good opportunity to go to the beach before winter comes. Of course they'll have to go where the area is isolated from other humans.

That's not all, John has a convention he must attend to this weekend. Different sort of scientist are going to the Imperial hotel which so happens to be near Emerald Coast. Tomorrow afternoon, him and few other scientist are meant to do a speech, but there is one tiny problem.

"You didn't finish writing your speech?!" Becky yelled as her and John enter the garage. The gang stopped what they were doing, and Sonic cracked an eye open to see the duo arguing.

"I forget the convention was this weekend, I thought it's next week."

"Seriously? I can't keep reminding you for this sort of thing, I'm a nanny not a calendar."

"I'm sorry." He apologizes. "The speech is tomorrow afternoon, so I'll write everything up today."

"How long will that take?" She asked, looking quite worried.

"Don't know. I probably won't finish until dinner time at the earliest." He sadly admitted as he sit down on his chair.

"John, you promise Helen you will spend time together today."

"I know. But I have do this, my career depends on this."

The Mobians gazed at each, feeling sorry for the wheel bound girl. During their time living in the household they learn a few things about the Smiths family. For one, they are obviously a dysfunctional family because of the divorce and her parents fight all the time. Another thing was Helen doesn't see her mum often because of work and John has custody. Even with custody and working at home John hasn't spend a lot of time with Helen because he's working all the time. Heck, since the divorce Becky was technically the one raising Helen.

For weeks Helen was looking forward to have father-daughter time at the resort. She's so going to be devastated.

Speaking of which, Helen enter the lab, carrying a bag and wearing pink star sunglasses, a great big smile on her face. It's so going to kill her friends when she hears the bad news.

"I'm packed!" She cheered. "Let's go!"

The adults glanced at each other for a second before they focus back their attention to the little girl. Helen smile falter when she saw them having _that_ face. That's never a good sign.

"What's wrong this time?"

"Helen, I may of forgot to write my speech, so you and Becky have to go ahead without me." John scratch his neck awkwardly, turning his gaze away from his daughter. He can already already tell Helen is frowning in disappointment.

"How long will it take?"

"Dinner time, at the earliest." He sighed deeply. "Helen I'm sorry. I'll make it up to I swear."

"It's okay dad. I understand." She said with a small force smile.

"Thank you for understanding." He smiled in relief, believing his child is fine with it. "And hey, Becky will be with you, plus they might be some kids there."

"I doubt that John." Becky said, deadpan.

"What about we take Helen to the beach?" Tails said as he walked over to them with the girls behind him.

"Yeah, it will be a lot more fun if she there." Cream declared.

"Plus she will have someone to play with." Amy pointed out.

"Absolutely not!" John proclaimed. "For people like her the beach isn't suitable." He didn't noticed that she flinch and frowned at the words he had refer her.

"Now then," he stood up from his chair before walking the garage. "I got a speech to write." 

As soon as he was gone Becky grabbed Helen's bag. "I'll see you in the car." Without waiting for a reply she headed out the door. Leaving Helen with her friends.

"You guys are so lucky. I wish I could go to the beach." She sighed dreamily with a small frowned.

"It's unfair." Amy crossed her arms. "I don't get why John is refusing you to go." 

"He thinks going to a beach is dangerous for me."

"Okay that's plain stupid. Beaches are fun and even romantic at times."

"Well it's not like I could do much in the beach. I can't swim." 

"Swimming is not the only option." Cream said, her eyes sparkling, recalling fun memories she had with her mum on the beach back home. "You can play with the sand and build a huge sandcastle, or play volleyball and get ice cream." 

"Awww, I want to go even more now." Helen pouted.

"I don't get what so fun about beaches." Sonic said, eyes fully open, still remaining on the beanbag.

"Do you not like the beach, Sonic?" Helen asked. Strange she thought Sonic might like it for running around and exploring.

"More accurately he doesn't like the ocean." Tails informed her.

"In other words he is afraid of water." Amy whispered to Helen ears as if it was a secret.

"Really? I never knew." Now she thinks about it kinda makes sense why Sonic is always tried to get out from having a bath. "If you're not going to the beach then what are you going to do today?"

"The usual. Running and exploring the world." He pushed himself off the beanbag. "Anyway, have fun." He waved goodbye to them before sprinting off to who knows where.

* * *

Half an hour later, Helen and Becky were on the road while listening to 'I would walk 500 miles' by proclaimers. Helen was looking out from the window, went past a little girl and her father, sitting on a bench with ice creams in their hands. They look like they were having a great time. The wheel bound felt envious for those two. Seeing her disappointed face from the front mirror Becky strike up a conversation with her, believing it's about time they talk.

"I know you're upset Helen."

"I'm fine." She insisted, not taking a glance at her nanny.

"No you're not. It was pretty obvious." Becky pointed out. She knows this kid for years, she knows when she's upset.

"Not to dad." She mumbled under her breath, however Becky heard it, but she didn't comment about it. As long she knows John he was always oblivious when it comes to peoples feelings. During halfway through high school he didn't have a clue that Emma liked him until freshmen year at college, and it was so dang obvious she was head over heels for him.

"I know this convention is important for Dad's career. But..." Helen trailed off, lost with words of what to say. Luckily Becky knew what she wanted to say.

"It's unfair."

"Yeah." She replied, feeling ashamed for feeling like that, she didn't want to feel selfish. "I don't know why we even bother making promises. Dad never keeps them."

"Come on, I'm sure there are a few times he was able to keep them." Becky insisted.

"None I can remember. And it's not just me. He did the same thing with mum. He was never there for doctors appointments or when she needed help when I was baby."

"Uh, good point." Becky said uneasily. What Helen said was completely true. John had a track record for breaking promises. Feeling awkward with the conversation Becky decided to casually change the subject from a first thing that pop into her head. "So, excited for the resort?"

She mentally kicked herself multiple times. Out all of the topics she could of chosen she had to pick that one. She might as say how do you feel about your parents still divorce.

"Not really." She answered as she watched the seagulls flying across. "Is there any kids there?"

"Uh, very unlikely. But we can still both have fun." She smiled.

"No offence Becky, but we always spend time together. Today was meant for you to take a break and me spending time with dad. Not the other way around."

She didn't know how to reply to that, so she remained quite for a short moment. Up in the air the Tornado ll fly past them, it didn't get unnoticed by the girls. Becky glanced at Helen and saw something she rarely sees. The young girl eyes were feel with longing and a hint of sadness, she wanted to be with them instead of her.

Ah. Becky gets it now.

"You really want to go to the beach with your friends, don't cha?"

Helen didn't reply. As if she feels ashame if she tells the truth.

"You never been to the beach before?" Helen silently nodded. "You know, your dad wouldn't want you to go there." She nodded again.

When she looked at her kid sad face, she knew what she had to do. Becky sighed under her breath. This idea might go against John's instruction but if it cheer up Helen then it will be worth it.

"That's it, you are going to the beach." She suddenly announce as she turned left, the opposite way from the hotel.

Her frown was no longer sad but completely confused, as if she heard her nanny speak pig latin. "Wait, what?"

"You heard what I said."

Well this took Helen off her guard. "But I'm not allowed."

"I know."

"So why?"

"Well, for one, it will take your mind off your dad. Plus, everyone kid goes to a beach at least once. I want you to make fond childhood memories in the beach before you grow up."

"Becky..." Her blue eyes soften at her nanny words. So touch what her big sister is willing to do to her make her happy. It makes her almost want to cry.

"Also, Sonic and the others aren't going to be here for long." Becky said sadly, the thought of them leaving there world one day makes her feel a strong peg of sadness. "I want you to have a chance to spend time with them before they find all the Chaos Emeralds."

A short comfortable silent settled in the car. Helen broke that peaceful silent with a small genuine smile. "Thank you."

Becky returned the smile through the mirror as she parked the car outside of a small clothing store.

* * *

**Emerald Coast - 12:30pm**

The Tornado landed on a dirt road, just between the palm trees and the white sandy beach. This area of the beach was dead, no people in sight. Humans and their pets were on the other side of the beach, far from them.

They unloaded their stuff from the plane. Afterwards the girls put on their prefer swimsuit while Tails laid down the towels on the sand.

The Mobians and the Chao glanced at each other for a brief moment before sprinting towards the ocean. Briefly shivered at the coldness of the beautiful sea. Cream splashed at her friends with the water in her hands. In return Tails, Amy and Cheese throw water at her, leading it to a water fight between them.

They stopped their action when they've heard their friend's voice.

"Mind I join?"

Helen rolled in on the beach, wearing a purple one-piece swimsuit. She was waving to gain her friends attention. Seeing her brought the gang smile and confusion. Ditching the sea, they rushed up to the human.

"Helen you came!" Cream cried out with pure happiness. Cheese chirped with joy.

"But what are you doing here?" Tails asked. "Shouldn't you be at the Imperial hotel with Becky?"

"Where is Becky anyway?" Amy asked as she looked over Helen shoulder, checking if the nanny was behind the young girl.

"Becky decided I should have fun at the beach with you guys." She answered honestly. "Becky is at the hotel for checking out are room and to have a little her time."

"So your dad has no clue you are here?" Tails asked rhetorically, knowing the answer already.

"This is a secret between all of us, including Becky."

"Again? I hope this won't become a habit." Amy said quite worriedly.

"It will be fine." Helen waved it off dismissively. Seeing the sand under her chair she bend down and grabbed a small handful of sand. The sand quickly escape from her palm but for moment she felt the warm and soft sensation. It felt really nice. "So that what sand feels like. Is the ocean hot as well?"

Hearing her question made the gang grinned. All knowing what to do.

Sometime later the gang were having a time of their lives. Cream was building a sandcastle, decorating it with shells, sticks and seaweed. Cheese dug himself a large hole, putting water in the hole with help of a bucket. He was trying to create his own personal bath.

In the ocean Helen has a yellow rubber ring around her waist, to help her float. The ocean was much more colder then she anticipated. It took her three minutes to get used to the temperature. While she was having fun floating around a certain fox splash her.

"Hey, Ta-" 

She was cut off by Tails splashing her once more, prompting Helen to splash at Tails himself. Tails and Helen laughed the entire time, the fox used his tails like a motor to get the advantage.

Amy, meanwhile, went for a dive under the water, amazed by the beauty of the reefs and underwater life she came across. As she came up for air, she removed her goggles, turning to her friends.

"This place is absolutely gorgeous! It reminds me of the Blue Marine Zone back home!"

"It's pretty incredible," Tails agreed. "I'm really glad we came."

"It is. I don't get why my dad is so freak out about it." Helen said, sighing in complete bliss. "I never want to leave."

* * *

**Imperial hotel - 1:55pm**

Across the water on a man-made island just beyond a cliff, the Imperial hotel was full of people. Daytime fireworks were going off as music played and food was passed around on silver trays. 

Becky was taking a sip of cinder while sitting outside, with a grand view of the sea. Looking across the ocean, hoping to see Helen and the others. From where she sits it is very difficult to tell who is who on the beach as the people are too far away.

Becky was glad she let Helen have fun but she also regret it. Not because she will get in trouble if John finds out (which he won't.), but she feels lonely. True there are lots of people in the resort she could have a nice chit chat, however, half of them are people on vacation with families/friends, she feels a bit awkward if she invites herself in on their conversation. The other half are scientists, she tried to have a chat with them but all they want to talk about was scientific discovery, or some boring topic that she could careless about.

"Excuse me." Becky snapped out from her daydream, turned her attention to an old man in a stereotypical vacation outfit. "It is alright I can sit here?"

"Sure knock yourself out." She insisted.

He sat down in front of her, taking a huge gulp of cold bottle of beer. "I'm sorry to be rude, but are you Rebecca Gibblings?"

"Yeah I am, but call me Becky. Who are you?"

"I'm Charles Thorndyke. Please call me Chuck. John used to work in area 51 with me some years back."

"Ah, I see. I guess John told you about me and Helen."

"Indeed." He smiled. "So where's John? Did he bring his daughter with him?"

"John... Is going to arrive later. He had business to take care of. Helen is at the beach with her friends."

"Really? I was hoping to see John again, and finally meet his child. He never shuts up talking about her." Chuck lightly chuckled.

"Does he?" This is a new information for Becky. She wasn't aware that John constantly talks about Helen at his old workplace. She wondered if Emma knew.

"All the time. Well, I guess I will see them later. Maybe my grandson meets the famous Helen before I do."

"Your grandson?"

"He names is Christopher. I brought him to the convention with me so he won't be alone at home. Right now he is at the beach, hopefully making friends."

"He has trouble making friends?"

"Yes." Chuck nodded sadly. "People are only usually nice to him because of his parents. I fear if he doesn't find the right friends he'll grow up to be distrustful to everyone around him."

"I understand." She smiled sadly, reminiscing her memories with the wheel bound girl. "Helen used to have trouble making friends due to her condition. But recently she found some people who accepted her."

"That's nice. Perhaps, Helen could be Chris's friend." He lightly suggested.

"Probably."

* * *

**Emerald Coast - 2:00pm**

While the others were still playing with sand and the sea, Amy was enjoying a nice leisurely stroll.

"This really is such a lovely beach. I'm sure Sonic would enjoy himself if he gave it a chance. He wouldn't even have to get in the water. We could run along the sand, gather sea shells..." Her cheeks turned red as she pictured herself doing all this with Sonic. "Oh, it would be so romantic."

All of a sudden, a coconut dropped from a tree and fell on her head, knocking her to the ground. She grunted, then glared down at the coconut, summoning her pika hammer.

"You ruined my fantasy!" she yelled, using her hammer to knock the coconut away.

The coconut skipped across the water a few times until it hit something metal and finally stopped. Amy didn't seem to notice, still fuming as she rubbed her head. After a minute, her anger subsided and she sighed.

"Unfortunately, that's all I'm ever gonna get… a fantasy. Sonic wouldn't even dream of coming to the beach… not even with me."

Amy plopped onto the ground, flicking the sand aside with her finger. Her ear twitch when she heard a couple of people giggling. Curious, she steadily walked towards the sound. She peeked through the bush to see a young human couple sitting on the edge of a large stone.

"Eddie, I have something for you." The human women brought a shell bracelet from her handbag and gave it to her boyfriend.

"What's this?"

"It is a lucky charm. It will help you swim even better. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

"No, I love it Alice. I will always treasure it." He smiled brightly before leaning in to kiss her forehead.

Just seeing the couple being sweet around each other made the hedgehog blushed. Not only that they gave her a great idea.

At the same time Helen was relaxing on a towel, enjoying the sunshine. Tails was still in the ocean, quite far from Helen sight, she could barely see him. Cream and Cheese decided to go off for a walk.

Helen time at the beach was spectacular. She definitely wants to go again next time. Maybe with Becky? Yeah that will be fun. Or maybe even with her parents? Nah, that will never happen, even if they're both fine of her playing at the shore their bickering will ruining it.

Her train of thoughts was cut off when a volleyball suddenly hit her in the head, knocking her sunglasses off.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry!" A boy around her age apologise as he run towards her.

"It's alright." She said calmly as she grabbed the ball next to her and pass it back to the boy. To her the boy looked awfully familiar. Has she meet him before?

She wasn't the only one. The boy stared at her as if he was thinking where have I met her before, unlike her he quickly realise the answer. "Hey, are my uncle Sam goddaughter?"

"Sam? You mean Sam Anders?" She question. 

"Yes. Uncle Sam showed me a couple of your pictures." He paused for a brief like he realised something. "Right, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Chris. Nice to meet you, Helen."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled as slide her sunglasses back onto her face. "Sam did mention about you. He also show me some of your pictures."

"He didn't show you the one where I put chopstick in my nose?" He asked nervously.

"Nope. But I'll ask him next time." She lightly snicker.

"Dug myself a hole for that one." He mumbled, feeling embarrassed. Plopped himself down next to the girl. "Where's your parents?"

"Mum is working. Dad is writing his speech for the convention. And Becky is at the resort. What about you?"

"My parents are working, and my Grandpa is at the convention."

"Woah. You grandpa is a scientists as well."

"Yeah. He only brought me along to get out of the house and make friends."

"You don't have friends?" She asked innocently and sympathetically. Chris was surprised to see Helen giving him genuine sympathy look. Not fake ones his so called friends give.

"Yeah." He muttered, feeling embarrass. It's not like he is getting pick on or anything, it's the exact opposite. Everyone treats him so nicely and give him respect. He was the popular kid, not because he earned it, it's because of his parents and their fortune. Almost everyone he meet tried to suck up to him to get a present or two. Chris decided it will be the best if he doesn't let other kids know about his background, unfortunately they'll always soon find out.

"I understand. Not to long ago I didn't have friends."

"Really? I know we just met but you seem nice."

"It's because I'm different." She answered as she brush the sand with one hand.

"I see." He replied, not sure how else to respond to that.

Not too far away from the kids, Amy was doing some finishing touches on the shell bracelet she's making for her crush. Cream and Cheese just so happened to see Amy leaning against the palm tree with bunch of shells next to her.

"What are you working on, Amy?" She asked.

"It's a bracelet for Sonic," she told Cream, holding it up to the sun. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"I-"

Before Cream could finish, the ground began shaking violently. The girls looked around in confusion, the same thing with Tails, who stopped playing in the water. The two human children eyes widened in fear when they noticed a large plume of smoke coming from the resort.

"Grandpa!" 

"Becky!"

* * *

**Emerald coast - 2:36pm**

At the resort, a large octopus robot emerged from the depths of the ocean and began wreaking havoc. Everyone began fleeing away as Robotnik came flying in on his Eggmobile.

"Why hello, beach goers!" Robotnik greeted. "I'm here to make my contribution to the Imperial. First, let me summon my Deconstruction Bots."

Robotnik pressed a button on his console and several robots began emerging from the water, each of them equipped with hammers and drills in addition to their claw hands. They charged towards the resort and began tearing it down brick by brick until the whole building completely toppled over.

"Oopsy daisy," Robotnik said sarcastically. "Oh well. Since the resort's gone, I'll just have to build a new one."

In the middle of destruction Becky and Chuck are hiding from Robotnik sight. 

"Shoot. What are we going to do?" Chuck whispered, trying to keep his panicked voice down.

"I'm going make a call." She replied as she brought her smartphone out from her skirt pocket. Dialing the house number. Hoping a certain hedgehog will answer. "Come on, come on."

* * *

**Smiths household - 2:38pm**

Sonic arrived back to the house with flowers in his hand. "I'm home!" No reply. He quickly recalled where everyone but John is today. "Right, the ocean."

He went up to the empty vase on the coffee table and placed the flowers on it. He smiled, happy with his work. 

Running footsteps upstairs caught Sonic attention. He turned around to see John with a house phone in his hand. His face was pale like he saw a ghost. "Sonic!" John cried out, looking horrified as he came into the living room. "Oh thank christ! You're finally back!" 

"John? What's wrong?"

"See for yourself!"

He turned on the TV, which showed a news report on Robotnik's attack.

" _A gang of robot destroyers has begun wrecking hotels and resorts all along the Emerald Coast. With the situation ever increasing by the hour, authorities have begun issuing mandatory evacuation orders."_

"Helen and Becky are there!" John remarked. "Please Sonic you have to take me there! It's my fault, I should of gone with them!"

"Alright." Without waiting for a reply Sonic swiftly scoop the man up, holding him in a bridal style. "You are much more lighter then I thought. You need to eat more, man."

"Sonic!"

"Right, sorry."

And with that Sonic sprinted out of the house. Both of them totally forget to lock the front door.

* * *

**Emerald Coast - 2:39pm**

"We need to call help." Chris said, panicking, as he stood up. 

At that moment Tails ran out from the ocean. Seeing the strange creature made Chris yelped in surprised and shocked, just seeing the two-tail fox freak him out.

"Helen where's Amy? I'll need her help with fighting against Eggman." He asked, not paying attention to the young human boy next to his friend.

"So it's Eggman." She furrowed her brows in concern. "I don't know wh-"

"Guys!"

Helen and Tails turned to face Amy, Cream and Cheese rushing towards them. The poor confused boy almost let out a scream when seeing more aliens. He is so lost right now.

"Who's this?" Cream asked politely, referring to the unfamiliar boy.

"We do introductions later, right now we got to go to the hotel. Becky is in trouble." Tails explained.

"What are we waiting for let's go." Amy proclaimed.

"Wait a sec-"

As Chris just find the right words to speak the fox and hedgehog rushed towards the biplane, which he somehow missed earlier. They leaped on and Tails start the engine and took off.

"What did I just witness?" Chris asked himself. "Are those aliens from the news? Do you know them Helen? Why are you so cool around them? Aren't they dangerous? What's going on?"

Helen cut off his rambling by pulling him down on the floor with her. "Relax. They will save your grandpa and Becky."

"How do you know that?"

"Because they're my friends and I believe in them." She answered with a genuine smile. Which somehow make Chris feel more relaxed.

Cream and Cheese brought shells from nowhere (probably from a mysterious pocket dimension, which Helen has theorise.) and gave some to the humans, before sitting down in front of them. "Do you want to make shell bracelet?"

"Sure." Helen smiled as she casually began to make the bracelet.

Chris glanced between Helen and the strange rabbit and blob thing. He lightly shrugged and start making bracelets as well.

* * *

**Imperial hotel - 2:41pm**

Robotnik's robots were hard at work, creating massive and deadly amusement park rides for any unwilling guests he could come by.

"Build faster!" Robotnik ordered. "Don't use too many nails and bolts, and be sure you water down the cement! I want these rides to be the most dangerous in the universe!"

Behind the fallen table Becky and Chuck are still hiding. Knowing that if they came out from the open Robotnik will try to use them as test dummies for his amusement park.

"We need to find a way out." Chuck said as he quickly peek at the construction site. 

"I don't think we need to."

Before he could ask what she means, a sudden blue blur zipped up one of the half constructed rides, plowing through one of the construction projects. Due to the shoddy workmanship, it crumbled almost instantly, crushing the various robots working on it. As the dust settled, Sonic appeared, sporting his signature smirk as he stared down the mad doctor.

"Hey, what's up doc."

"Is that..." Chuck started as he squeeze his gaze from the sun.

"Sonic, I must say it's pretty foolish for coming here when you are surrounded by your greatest weakness." The doctor smirked as if he was pleased the hedgehog arrived.

"No matter where are battles take place, the sea, the sky, the forest, I will always stop you!" 

"Not today you won't. E-39, take care of this vermin."

Listening his master order the robot stretch his tentacles towards the blue hedgehog. With ease Sonic swiftly dodge it. He leaped up in the air to kick the robot's head, but he never made an impact. A sole tentacle grabbed him by the torso before his shoes just nearly touch the head.

Before he had a chance to blink the tentacle dunked Sonic down to the sea. Naturally Sonic panickling tried to escape from its grasp, unfortunately he couldn't even budge. It was getting harder to focus his escape when he couldn't breathe.

Seeing his struggles to not only escape but also breathing cause the madman to laugh in delight.

"Oh my God." Becky said breathlessly, she couldn't believe what she's seeing. "Sonic!"

After about a minute, Sonic was pulled back up again. He coughed and wheezed, spitting out a good amount of water. He looked like a drowned rat, dangling in the grip of Octoron as he tried to regain his senses.

"How do you like the ocean now, Sonic?"

He did not answer, rather, he remained limp. Robotnik was confused. No way he could of died, he wasn't in there that long. He probably just lost his consciousness.

"Set him down, Octoron, but keep a tight grip. I don't want our little friend getting away."

Octoron obeyed, it lowered sonic to the ground. The second the hedgehog felt his feet touch concrete, he immediately tried to took off, pulling the tentacle that's still attached to him as far as it would stretch.

"Octoron! Drag him back into the ocean!"

The robot started moving into the water, dragging Sonic along. Sonic struggled to keep himself from being dragged in, but it seemed to be to no avail. Just as Sonic was about to take one final dip in the ocean, the Tornado II came overhead and fired bullets at the robot, leaving multiple deep dents on its head. Seeing that her beloved Sonic was in danger, Amy quickly got out of her seat and leapt towards the robot.

"Amy, wait!" Tails called out. "Have you gone crazy?!" 

"Let him go!" Amy declared as she brought out her trusty hammer, bringing it down to smashed the tentacle holding Sonic prisoner. Sonic went flying, barreling right into Chuck and Becky, and Octoron splashed down in the ocean.

"You little brat! How dare you of attacking my robots" Robotnik yelled, his face was slightly red from angry.

"Well you should keep your rotten robots away from my Sonic!"

Becky and Chuck helped get the remainder of the tentacle off Sonic, the nanny looking him over with a worried expression.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I am now." Sonic replied, he looked over the familiar stranger, it suddenly clicked of why he felt he met him before. "Hey it's you!"

"Never thought I will see at the resort, blue hedgehog." Chuck chuckled.

"You two know each other?" She asked. When did Sonic even met up with this guy?

"Long story." He said as he got back to his feet. "Now, I better go help Amy."

He quickly dashed up to one of the roller coaster tracks, getting himself enough momentum to roll into a spin dash. He plowed right into Octoron, puncturing it's hull and crashing around inside like a pinball. He busted his way out as Octoron fell into the ocean, exploding with a powerful splash.

As Sonic safely landed onto the floor he was almost instantly tackle by a hug from Amy.

"Sonic, you are okay!" She cried out happily.

"Geez Amy, lighten up."

Robotnik growled, hitting his console like a child having an tantrum. "This isn't over Sonic!" Sonic rolled his eyes at the doctor's words as he hover away.

"Becky!" The women turned around to see John running towards her. When he was near her he stopped to take a break and catch his breath. "Are you okay? Where's Helen? Is she okay?!"

"Me and Helen are fine." She answered uneasily. She didn't expect John to arrive for at least dinner time. But that's not the problem. John is going be so mad at her for what she has done.

"But where is Helen?!"

"Didn't you know?" Charles stepped in. "She went to the beach with her friends."

"She's WHAT?!

 _Thanks for helping out Chuck._ Becky thought bitterly. Oh well, it couldn't be help. He was probably going to find out anyway. "Look John I-"

Without warning he embraced her into a hug, squeezing her tight. Becky stood there. Stiff as a rock. She had no idea what to do with her arms or how to react.

"Thank you. For keeping her safe." He muttered.

"Uh, you welcome?" She replied back, unsure what's happening. 

Out of everything that had happened today the hug and the thankfulness for taking Helen to the beach was the most unexpected.

Amy finally release her crush from her hug. Sonic crossed his arms as he talk to her. "Amy, that was crazy, what you did back there."

"Yeah, but you make me do crazy things." Amy perked, remembering her little project. She fished into her pocket. "Hang on, I made you something."

She held out the seashell bracelet, offering it to Sonic. He looked at it, cocking his head slightly.

"What's this?"

"It is a lucky charm to help you swim. I know that sounds silly, but, um," Her cheeks went slightly pink from embarrassment when she realised she didn't think of what to say to Sonic when she gives it to him.

Sonic cocked his brow up. Genuinely surprised about the gift. Before he could respond the entire island began to shake as if there was an earthquake. Amy accidentally dropped the bracelet as she fell into Sonic's arms, both of them trying to remain upright. Once Amy realized she had dropped the bracelet, she immediately scrambled to recover it. However, the deconstruction robots began descending on the island. They smashed the bracelet as they formed up into a massive, mechanical serpent. Amy pulled her hand back, staring at the broken bracelet in disbelief.

"No..."

"Didn't I tell you I'd be back?" Robotnik asked mockingly as he descended menacingly once more. "My deconstruction bots have merged to form Serpenter, and it's ready to strike!"

"Very impressive." He remarked. "But let's see how tough this piece of junk really is."

He sprinted forward, preparing to take on the metallic snake robot. As he lured it away from the trio humans and Amy, the latter bent down, picking up the remains of her bracelet. Tears started forming in her eyes as she clutched the bracelet tightly. She snapped her eyes wide open, with fire in her eyes. She stood up, picking up her hammer, and turning towards the robotic snake with a death glare.

"You're gonna pay for that!" She yelled, charging at the robot.

Both Sonic and Robotnik turned around, surprised as Amy was charging at the Serpenter, screaming the entire time. She brought her hammer down hard on the robot's tail, causing it to turn towards her. She began mercilessly swinging, knocking the robot down to size section by section.

The adults moved back away slowly. Mixed with awe and fear of the female hedgehog attacks. Sonic took a stepped back, not wanting to be caught in a cross-fire with her. Man, sometimes he forgets how scary Amy can be.

Even Robotnik was mortified. He gulped deeply as he slowly put the Eggmobile in reverse. "I think I have done enough evil deeds for one day."

Once Amy was down to the head, she leapt onto it and smashed it multiple times without mercy. Suddenly, the head sprung off the robot, launching Amy into the air towards Robotnik. He barely had time to react before Amy smacked him with her hammer, knocking him down towards the ocean. As he rubbed his head in pain, he looked up to see Amy falling towards him, yelling in anger as she readied her hammer to strike again.

"I will never forgive you!" She screamed.

Robotnik scream loudly like a little girl as Amy smacked him as hard as she could, causing a massive pillar of water to rise up in the wake of her attack.

"AMY!!" Sonic screamed.

By instinct he runs towards the sea and doved in, totally forgetting the fact he can't swim.

Seeing this, Tails landed the Tornado on the unfinished theme park and jumped out the plane. "Sonic! What are you doing?!"

"Tails, what's wrong?" John asked.

"Sonic can't swim!"

Learning this information made John sprinted towards the water. He dive in to save the two foolish hedgehogs.

* * *

**Emerald coast - 3:36pm**

Amy scrunch her face before she slowly flutter her eyes to see Becky smiling at her.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked softly.

"Becky." Amy slurred a bit. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're at the beach now. I must say though you gave us a bit of a scare then."

"Huh?"

"You nearly drown Amy and Sonic tried to rescue you." Helen explained, who's sitting next to the hedgehog.

"I did?" Her eyes nearly went wide open when she realized what the young girl said. "Where's Sonic?!" She asked as she lean up, looking around.

"Don't worry Amy." Cream cut in, with Tails, Chris and Chuck behind her. She pointed over to the Tornado. "Sonic is just getting a lecture."

She turned to see the young rabbit was indeed right. John was loudly scolded Sonic about the stunt he did earlier. John was so loud the entire people on the beach could probably hear him.

"YOU COULD OF DROWN YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" John took a deep long breath, calming himself down. After a minute he spoke again. "Honestly, why did you do something reckless and stupid when you know you can't swim?!"

Sonic laughed lightly as he subconsciously play with the shell bracelet that's barely hiding from his glove. Seeing her gift that Sonic is wearing not only made Amy covered her mouth in delight but also made her cheeks match her fur.

"What can I say? Amy makes me do crazy things." 


End file.
